


I knew you were trouble

by irish18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Niall, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Love Triangles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Shy Niall, Smut, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is tough enough with studying and exams but what happens when your a friendless loser who happens to be the perfect target for the school bullies, and what happens when you have a crush on the guy who has made your life a living hell. All it took was one night for Niall's life to fall into pieces.</p><p>Preview:<br/>"Horan, either you give me what i want right now or the fucking beatings get worse, your choice" he said to my face. I didn't want the beatings to get worse thats for sure, but did i really want to give up my virginity to this prick? i suppose i have no choice "ok Liam, do it" i said and a tear fell from my eye.</p><p>Niam/Ziall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one and I'm already screwed

NIALL'S P.O.V

"Niall! get up now!" the sound of my mother’s yelling had finally sunk into my subconscious and my eyes slowly fluttered open, glancing over at my i phone, i pressed the screen with illuminated at my touch "7 am" my voice was groggy from sleep "brilliant" i then added and pulled my comfortable duvet off my body and hissed as the cold air hit my skin.

For the past couple of months i had been living the free life of waking up when ever i bloody wanted to but alas its that time of the year were all teenagers must return to the fiery deeps of hell also known as high school.

Luckily at my school there wasn't a dress code so long as you were dressed clean which means no school uniform so that deserves a fist pump in the air. Making my way towards the bathroom i tried the door knob to find its locked, banging my fists on the door it finally open "gee Niall keep your clothes on, I'm finished" my brother Greg said and walked out of the bathroom.

Sighing i undressed myself and turned on the water to the shower and waited for the hot water to come through, and after a couple of minutes the water was still icy cold "fucking Greg" i cussed under my breath of course he used all the hot water bloody gobshite.

"Cold shower it is then" i said and got under the freezing cold water.

After drying my self i put on my outfit for the day; long sleeve white jack willis shirt and simple blue skinny jeans and after getting out my gel and attacking my hair it was finally ruffled up to my content. Checking myself out one last time i walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs for breakfast.

To my surprise Mum had made an entire fry up which contained hash browns, eggs, bacon and toast. 

"Thanks ma" i beamed and started shoving food down my throat.

"Niall! keep it up and you will choke" Mum scolded me but i just flashed her a smile. 

"At least if i choked i wouldn't have to go to school" i said and actually considered the idea i mean i could just spend the day in a hospital right?.

"Come on Niall, it can't be that bad" Greg said while sipping his tea.

"All i can say is i can't wait for my last year of high school to end, 'cause once in finished I'm moving back to Ireland" i stated 

"Yeah darling sure you are" Mum said and sent a knowing look to Greg i slightly scoffed and grabbed my school bag.

"Need a lift sweetie?" Mum asked.

"I'm 17 Mum, i think i can walk to school like a big boy" i said and left the house.

 

The London air was cold and thick as it always is in the morning, the streets were filled with laughter as kids were running up and down the roads, my school was only a couple of miles away so its within walking distance.

Entering the front gates i looked up at the towering terror “High school, brilliant" i whispered under my breath note the sarcasm.

"Oi fag, welcome back!" i gulped oh god iv been here for less then a minute and he's already found me, turning around I'm meet with his short light brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes but don't let them fool you.

"Hi Liam" i said and lowered my head.

"Don't say hi to me fag" he snapped and before i could gather what was happening a sharp pain pulsed throughout my gut where Liam had just punched me.

I doubled over and clutched my gut over the pain i could hear snickers and laughter form Liam's gang which consisted of Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and of cause miss prima-donna herself Danielle Peazer.

"Maybe you should give him another whack Liam" Danielle said.

I looked up and gave him the best pleading eyes i could muster, he smirked and sent another punch my way sending me to the cold concrete. 

"Enjoy your day fag" i heard Louis snicker and i gave Liam one last look before he vanished into the school building yes, this is the reason why i can't stand school. Not the work or teachers its the students well pacifically Liam Payne and his gang of twats. And yes i might have a huge crush on him and yes i am gay.

After the 'incident' outside i got into the school and the first thing i did was make my way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror i saw there wasn't any visible damage but once i lifted my shirt i saw the two nasty purple bruises already starting to form.

Once i walked out of the bathroom every single student acted as if i wasn't even there though thats no surprise since i've got no friends heck i've been going to this school since i moved to England and i doubt any of these teenagers would even know my name. Sighing i walked to my locker only to have an arm shove me into the cold metal "Watch where your going Horan" that was defiantly Harry but i didn't dare look back knowing that if i did i would get worse then a sore shoulder.

First class was maths which was good i liked maths it was simple and it made sense, walking into the class room i scanned the students and saw the only free sit and i had to laugh sarcastically in my head ‘cause the chair was right next to Liam’s. Sighing i walked over to the empty chair but on my way Liam tripped me so i fell down to the cold ground. 

The class laughed at me but i quickly grabbed my things and sat down refusing to look at Liam 'cause as usual if i did he would probably beat me up at lunch although he probably will anyway but thats ok, maybe if i give him my money for lunch he might leave me alone hopefully.

Once the teacher walked in the class went quiet she introduced herself as Miss Lenards, she seemed nice and the class went by with no more drama's that is until Liam slightly kicked my table.

It was enough to make my pen fall to the ground "Mr horan pick up your pen, your holding up the class" Miss Lenards said.

"Yeah, Mr Horan" Liam said from beside me it may of been my imagination but did Liam just purr my last name? no Niall don't be stupid i thought to myself and stood up.

Bending over i grabbed the pencil but of course Liam used his foot to push me over and the class for the second time today laughed at me.

"Stop playing around Mr Horan" the teacher then said.

"Yes, sorry Miss Lenards" i said and sat back down, in the corner of my eye i could see Liam sending me an evil smirk.

 

Lunch finally arrived and i entered the cafeteria and just as i suspected it was packed and well since i wasn't going to do a Lindsay Lohan in mean girls and eat in the bathroom i grab my tray of food and went out side to eat, though that was a bad choice 'cause once i reached the door Harry put his foot out and i tripped spilling my food over the floor though i didn't care about the fact that i fell, i care about the fact that my yoghurt was now spilled over Liam Paynes shoes. Daring to look up i saw his face wide with anger, stumbling up “S-sorry Liam i-m s-so sorry" i said.

"No" he said and gave me another smirk "But you will be" i gulped.

Next thing i know I'm being dragged outside, i tried to free myself from Liam's death grip but he wasn't having any of it.

Once out side he threw me to the ground and begun kicking me in the ribs "Thats what you fucking deserve faggot!" he yelled and kept kicking me "Sorry" i managed to get out once the kicking had stopped.

After i got off the ground i stumbled to my next class completely forgetting about eating.

 

I entered my english class room and it was like god had some kind of personal grudge against me ‘cause there he was again Liam fucking Payne!.

"I'm starting to think you've got a crush on me fag" Liam said as i sat down. Oh if only you knew how right you were Liam.

I know its stupid and crazy how could i like a guy that has inflicted pain on me i don't get it either all i know is that my crush for him has only grown stronger over the three years i've known him i mean look at him! the guy was fit as, shame his such a homophobic jerk and is dating Danielle and speaking of the drama queen she just entered the classroom.

Danielle walked flawlessly over to Liam and crashed her lips to his ok i have to admit that stung a bit, its just not fair how come she gets to have his arms around her, his soft lips on her's, his love for her and all i get is fists, kicks and insults, i guess thats just how the world works.

"What the fuck are you fucking gawking at you irish fag" Danielle said and i only just realise i had basically been staring at her and Liam this entire time, my gaze quickly went to my books and i muttered a 'sorry'.

 

After school had finished i quickly grabbed my bag and got out of the building only to find Liams whole gang at the front gate, swallowing the lump in my throat i turned on my heel and went the opposite direction and left out the back gates.

"Trying to escape out the back ey fag boy" i turned and saw Liam and Louis "shit" i muttered.

"Though i guess your used to getting it up the back entrance" Louis said and the two lads broke out laughing and approached me.

"P-please can i just g-go" i cussed to myself 'cause i sounded like a little scared kid.

"Sure, you got any money?" Louis asked and i shook my head.

"Well, thats just to bad" he said and grabbed me by my blonde hair.

"'Cause i need to buy some smokes!" Louis yelled in my ear and i winced at the pain he then kicked my gut and i fell to the ground.

 

Once i had gotten home the first thing i did was walk up to the bath room and pulled off my shirt, there were bruises forming all over my body "Just great" i said under my breath.

And thats how my whole week went every day i would got to school and get beat up by Liam and his gang and at the end of the day i'd come home and try to tend to my bruises and cuts.

Though after school on Friday something changed, something that would change my life forever. Walking out of the school building i was glade to see that Liam's gang wasn't at the front gate thank god i thought and continued walking until someone grabbed my hand.

Turning around i saw a brunette girl who was my height "Hiya Niall" she said brightly.

"Um hi, do i know you?" i asked her i didn't want to sound rude but i didn't have any friends so why was the pretty girl talking to me.

"My names Eleanor Calder, I'm in charge of handing these flyers out, thought you might be interested" she said and handed me a piece of paper. 

"There a huge party going down at that address, you should come free alcohol" she said and went about her business like hell was i going to a high school party.

After getting home i couldn't help but look at the flyer again "looks like Nialls going out tonight mum" greg said form over my shoulder.

"What? no I'm not!" i exclaimed.

"Well thats good, it would be good for you to get out of the house and socialise" mum said form the kitchen.

"But mum I'm not going" i said.

"Well why not? you could make some friends" my mum continued to pest and i sighed in defeat "fine, you know most mothers wouldn't want their kids going to a high school party though right?" i said.

"Oh please Niall when i was your age i was going out all the time i was the life of the party until i got knocked up with your brother speaking of which Greg, you can drive your brother there" mum the said and i went up to my room, if I'm going to go to this thing i might as well look the part.

After dressing in my red polo and cream chino's Greg drove me to the address on the flyer, we pulled over and i got out "Just text when your ready to come home" Greg said.

"Is now to soon?" i asked him and he just laughed and drove off, i could already hear the sound of thumping music form the house and i walked over to the drive way but stop, my breath hitched in my throat when i saw the name on the letter box "Payne".

 

I turned to walk away but the front door bursted open and i looked over to see Danielle dash out with Liam hot on her trail "Come on dani it was just a dare" liam said to her.

"Yeah, it really looked like a fucking dare when you had your tongue down her throat!" Danielle snapped back.

"You know what fuck you Dani, you'll be fucking back you like my 8 inch cock fucking you too much to leave!" ok i had to gulp at that 8 inch ok Niall get you head out of the gutter and walk away.

I turned on my heel ready to walk but Liams voice held me in my tracks "Niall!" oh wow he actually knows my name.

"Um s-sorry L-liam" i said and he approached me "P-please i'll go y-you don't have to h-hurt me" i stuttered but he kept walking towards me "P-please i'll j-just go" i said.

"Shut the fuck up Niall" he said and grabbed my wrist, i whined at his grip and he pulled me into the house.

 

There were bodies everywhere, everyone was just shamelessly grinding and fist pumping to the music, Liam had still hold of my wrist "Want a drink?" he said and i could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Um, n-no i just want to g-go" i said and tried to pull my wrist free but it was futile.

"Your not going anywhere, now do you want a fucking drink" he said i just nodded my head.

"Thats more like it" he said and led me to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um eh i-i don't k-know" i said my voice was just getting even more shakier by the minute he scoffed and push a glass of liquid in my hand.

"Shot that down, it will help you relax" he said and i did what i was told, the alcohol burnt my throat and i began coughing "Thought you were Irish?, can't even handle a little tequila" Liam said and chuckled.

"Ok, i've had your stupid drink, can i go now?" i asked "no" he simply said "why?" i asked him "because i said so" he said as if it was the most simplest thing on the planet.

Grabbing my wrist again Liam led me to a bedroom which i assumed it was his and panic flowed through my veins "A-are you g-going to b-beat me u-p?" i asked him and backed away, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall near the door.

"D-dont hurt m-me, ple-ase" i begged him.

"God Niall just shut up" he said i closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain Liam was about to inflect on me, but instead of feeling one of Liam’s fists in my gut i felt a softness on my lips, my eyes fluttered open and i saw it, Liam was kissing me wait what? am i dreaming Liam pulled away.

"You gonna kiss back or what Horan?" Liam said and attached his warm lips to mine again and this time i did kiss him back, i couldn't believe it, my crush, my bully Liam Payne was kissing me in his bedroom he is drunk though so maybe i should pull away, i should of but i couldn't help it the kiss was amazing.

Liam deepened the kiss by sliding his tounge along my bottom lip and he then shot his tongue through my parted lips and battled with my tounge, Liam let my hands go and they flew up his back to tangled in his hair whereas Liam's hands grabbed my waist, now i was even more confused what did this mean? after all these years of abusing me did Liam like me? i pulled away from his lips to talk but instead his lips went to my neck were he started sucking and nipping.

I had no control cause my stupid 17 year old body acted on pure lust 'cause now i was grinding our crotches together while he kept sucking on my neck "So eager babe" he said. 

"No" i said and used all my weight to push him away.

"What was that for?" he asked and walked back over, i put my hands on his toned chest to hold him back at arms length. 

"What are you doing Liam?" i asked him.

"What? i know you like it plus Dani left and I'm horny so just go along with it" he said.

"Oh, so I'm just convenient" i said and i tried to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Well yeah, now stop talking" he pushed my hands away and went back to my neck.

"No, Liam let me go i want to go home" i said he scoffed.

"Horan, either you give me what i want right now or the fucking beatings get worse, your choice" he said to my face. I didn't want the beatings to get worse thats for sure, but did i really want to give up my virginity to this prick? i suppose i have no choice "ok Liam, do it" i said and a tear fell form my cheek.

"Don't be such a fucking baby, you love this i know you do, consider this a fucking gift" he said and pushed me onto his king sized bed.

"Get on your hands and knees" he said and i nodded and done as he asked now my head was against his pillows and my bum was high in the air.

Liam roughly pulled down my jeans and boxers and in my line of sight i could see him getting a bottle of lube form his drawers and i visible shivered when i saw his dick without a doubt it was 8 inches ok now i was scared.

"P-please be gentle" i said and he slapped my arse. 

"Shut up" he said "Sorry" more tears escaped my eyes 'cause i just knew he wasn't going to be gentle and i was right cause right then he slammed all the way into me. 

He didn't even give me time to adjust heck he didn't even try to stretch me out and prep me, no he just shamelessly thrusted into me and i was screaming and not in pleasure.

"Please Liam, please be more softer" begged him.

"Shut the fuck up, a slut like you loves it rough" he said and continued to bring me pain while i continued to cry and scream into his pillows, i felt like at any moment my body would rip into two, the burning felt like an inferno running through my body and i continued to beg him to stop but when ever i said that he would just slap me.

I had no idea how long it had gone on for, i reckon about half an hour when his thrusts became sloppy and i felt him shoot his spunk inside me, he pulled out and i fell down onto his bed in a fetal position with my legs hooked up against my chest, tears kept on flowing down my cheeks and little sobs were escaping my throat.

"You know, for a slut i didn't think you'd be that tight, you should do that for money or something" Liam said tiredness was coming over my body.

"Ok, stop being a baby and get out" he said but i couldn't move, my whole body was in so much pain i felt like i would break if i moved.

"Did you hear me" he said and grabbed me by my collar i cried out at the pain that shot through my body.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" he said slowly and let go so i fell to the floor "Move!" he yelled and i bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed and stood up, slowly i faced him he just pointed to the door and i got the message.

Slowly and painfully i made my way out of his room and out of his families house, i sent a text to Greg and then fell onto the wet grass, why did i let Liam take me up to that room, i should of just swallowed my fear and ran for dear life, but no i had to let him take me up there, and now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.


	2. Boys like you

NIALL'S P.O.V

I didn't want to wake up, hells no didn't i was quite content in my dreams 'cause in my dreams last night didn't happen last night was just a nightmare and here in my dreams i was safe and free.

I could climb the highest mountains without breaking a sweat, i could dive the deepest oceans and not hold a breath but unfortunately my alarm clock had different idea's 'cause before i knew it, its ringing in my ear.

I groaned and reached for the annoying device and switched it off, attempting to get up a strong stinging pain shot through my body and i let out a scream “Fuck!" i said after and my bedroom door burst's open.

"Honey! are you ok?" my mum asks from my door with a panicked expression.

"Yup, I'm fine i eh just saw a spider thats all" i lied and smiled innocently.

"That scream just for a spider" she said and rose an eyebrow.

"It was really big" i shrugged.

"I swear your becoming more of a girl everyday" she said.

"Mum!" i shouted and she laughed and left my room.

 

The next person to enter was Greg, he gave me a knowing look and sat down on my bed, he sighed and then placed his hand soothingly on my leg "Its ok Niall, i know" he said.

"You know what?" i asked playing dumb.

"I'm the one who picked you up Niall, i saw everything well i saw you on the ground and the minute i picked you up, you let out a howl of pain, its pretty obvious what happened" he said. "But i have to know, Niall did you give him consent or was it forced?" thats the question, i guess it was half half i mean if i said no he would of just beaten me harder at school, and i did ask him to be gentle, i mean it was my first time. He was my first, Liam Payne was my first and he treated me like a street whore.

Tears were escaping my eyes and i started to sob. He tarnished my innocence he's taken it away from me so why don't i hate him then? if anything I'm just sad that he wasn't more caring, i just want him to like me "Who is the fucking prick i swear Niall i'll fucking kill the cunt who did this to you" Greg's words cut me out of my thoughts.

"No, no Greg he had consent it wasn't forced" i said.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked me.

"He was, a bit rough thats all".

"Little bro, do you reckon you can get up and have some breakfast?" i shaked my head as a no "Alright, i'll bring you up something just stay here and relax" he said and got up.

"Um Greg, could you please get me some pain killers?" he nodded his head “Oh and Greg, thanks for not telling Mum" i said.

“Of course, if anyone should tell her it has to be you, your secret’s safe with me Niall" and with that Greg vanished downstairs to get me some breakfast, you know if i had friends i would probably text them right now and tell them what happened, yeah if i had friends.

 

The pain in my body had finally gone by Sunday which means i had no excuse not to go to school on Monday which honestly fucking sucked. It was nice that Greg drove me to school though 'cause even though the pain was numbed it was still slightly there and i don't think i would make it to the school walking.

"Remember if you need anything just call" my older brother said i smiled.

"Don't worry Greg, iv got you on speed dial" he laughed and drove off.

Turning on the heel of my shoe i came face to face with the guy who destroyed me, the guy who ripped my virginity away form me, i was met with the brown eyes that belonged to Liam Payne. 

 

Liam smirked and grabbed my arm and led me out back behind the gymnasium where no one could see us.

"No, no please Liam you promised you wouldn't hurt me please, just let me go i swear i won't tell any one i wouldn't -" i was cut off from my rambling by Liams soft lips he was kissing me again is this guy bipolar or what? even though Liam had hurt me last time i saw him i found myself kissing him back and opening up welcoming his tounge into my mouth and the shamelessness of it all i actually moaned at the feeling of Liam's wet muscle ravishing my mouth.

After a while he pulled back and we were breathing heavily into each others mouths "What was that for?" i asked him he just shrugged.

"I wanted to know what it felt like being sober".

"Oh" i said "Um are you and Danielle back together?" i asked him and he nodded his head "So, why are you kissing me then? isn't that like cheating or something?" i asked him and he laughed he actually laughed and i went red in the face.

"It would be if i was kissing a girl, and since I'm not it doesn't matter" I huffed.

"And what about me? do you think i want you kissing me" i said.

"Well who cares about you, you know you love it so it doesn't matter" he said.

There was no emotion to his voice, none at all and my heart stung at that he didn't care about me, he just wants to experiment with me.

"Ok, well I'm going then" i said and attempted to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, stop acting like a girl, you liked last weekend didn't you?" i scoffed.

"Yes because you know, i loved the fact that i lost my virginity to a twat like you, my first time was completely unbearable, i was in so much pain Liam and i begged you to just go a little bit gentle on me, but you just slapped me and told to to shut up! and even worse after you had destroyed my innocence i was broken on your bed and what did you say! you said to get the fuck out!" anger was blaring out of my system i wanted to hit him fuck i wanted to hit him so fucking bad but i knew if i did he would just hit me twice as hard.

"I was your first?" of course out of all that thats the only thing he picked up on 

"Yeah you were, i know i might sound whiny saying this but i always imagined my first time to be romantic and with a guy who would be gentle on me someone who cared about me, but no! all i get is 'take it like a slut' and after i just get dumped out in the fucking cold!" tears were running down my face

"Niall, i don't know what to say" i laughed sarcastically "Thats exactly my point" and with that i left.

 

After my first lesson i went to lunch and surprisingly no one had abused me all day though that was about to change at lunch time. Like every other day i got my lunch and sat out side to eat, its the easiest thing to do since i don't have a friendship group so it made sense that i didn't interact with anyone but thats ok it would be nice to have friends but its not a huge deal i wouldn't want to be my friend either.

After eating an apple i was shoved off of the bench i was sitting at quite hard and landed on my butt on the concrete, the pain from the weekend returned slightly and i rolled over groaning and holding my legs to my chest and next came the kicks. The voices i could make out were Louis' and Harry's. I could handle the kicks but then one landed hard into my butt and i screamed.

"Fucking girl" i heard Harry say and he kicked me in that spot again, now someone fisted my blonde hair and i was met with Louis' face.

"So fag boy, do you have any money today?" i nodded and got my wallet out and twenty pounds flew out.

"Thanks" Louis said and with the money they walked off and i closed my eyes but then i felt someone place their hand in my jean's pocket and my breath hitch in my throat, but then a set of warm lips kissed my cheek and a soft 'sorry' was said.

Once i was sure i could stand up i moved back to my bench. My hand fished around in my pocket and i pulled out a piece of paper, it was a note and scribbled on it was an address and a time 5 pm and the address was oddly familiar, it took a while but it finally popped into my head, Liams house.

My thoughts came to an ends when i felt and arm on my shoulder out of instinct i flinched at the touch "Its ok Niall its me Eleanor" i turned and met the girl from before.

"Oh, hi" i said and she smiled.

"How are you?" she asked why does she care? probably feeling sorry for me.

"I'm fine, i have to go, got class" i said and was about to walk away.

"What class do you have?" i looked back at her.

"History" i said and she smiled again its like this girl was born to smile.

"Me to! mind if i tag along?" i didn't know what to say so i just nodded.

 

During history class Eleanor and i basically talked throughout he whole class which was nice, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't either a family member or a jerk aka Liam and we even exchanged mobile numbers which was nice. She told me i could text her whenever i wanted to talk but i don't want to be a burden so i probably won't text her, reckon she will find me annoying in a couple of weeks but thats ok.

 

This was going to be a bad idea i just know it so i have got no idea why I'm getting Greg to drop me off at Liam's house "If that prick touches you, and you say no call me and then call the police, you got that Niall" i nodded and Greg drove off.

My hands were shaking as i reached out for the door bell, in fact my whole body was shaking but never the less i rang the button and moments later the door opened to reveal Liam "Hey" he said.

"Hi" i said back coldly.

"Come in" were his next words and he moved so i could walk inside.

"The place looks better in daylight" i said looking around at the manor "Its alright" he said back.

 

Liam led me up to his bedroom and i was complete terrified "So, about the other night" Liam said and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, i was thinking that we should just pretend like it didn't happen" i said quickly.

"But it did happen Niall" Liam said.

"Yeah, because you were drunk and well i didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter" i said.

"Listen i wanted to know if you would like to, well you know keep on doing it" Liam said.

"What?".

"You know shagging round" he clarified.

"Um not to sound rube but what about Danielle?" i asked him.

"She broke up with me again today, apparently she's sick of my moods" i can see why.

"So basically what your saying is that you just want to use me to get yourself off" i said and he nodded was this guy just complete emotionless or what "I do have feelings you know Liam" i said and he shrugged ok ouch.

"It will be just two strangers having some fun then go back to our lives" i sighed here is the boy who i have a massive crush on who just said that he doesn't care about me or my feelings he just wants to use me, well if i can't have him emotionally i will have him sexually.

"Sure, why not i’ll be your dirty little secret Liam" i said and he grinned "but i don't get it, aren't you straight?" i asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"You just asked me to be you fuck buddy Liam, I'm a guy so doesn't that make you well gay or at least bi?" he shook his head.

"An ass is an ass so long as i keep my eyes closed it won't matter" he said.

"Oh" i said trying to hide the hurt well i don't blame him i sure as hell wouldn't want to look at me while having sex I'm as ugly as they come and looks like he has just proven my point.

"Wheres you mobile, i'll give you my number" he said.

"You want me to have your number?" i asked i felt a little warm inside Liam Payne wanted me to have his number.

"Yeah, iv got to contact you when i want a shag some how" he said and the warmness in my heart turned cold of course thats what he meant.

"Right, ok" i said handing over the device he laughed "what?" i asked him.

"The only numbers in your phone are Mum Greg and Eleanor" he said and handed it back.

"Well yeah, i don't have any friends" i said.

 

"So, fancy testing the waters?" Liam asked me after we had each others numbers saved.

"Depends if your going to be rough or not, I'm really new to this as you know" i replied and he lowered his head in shame.

"Yeah, um Niall I'm really sorry about that" he said he actually apologised i guess his sorry that he almost broke his 'sex-toy' since he doesn't care about my well being but its ok.

"Thats ok" i said 

"Here, let me make up for it" Liam said and grabbed my waist pulling me onto his lap and crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was anything but innocent it was full of tongues and teeth, Liam bit on my button lip to open my mouth and his wet muscle pushed its way into my mouth, i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs went around his waist. Liams big hands held my bum where every now and again he would squeeze.

"Hand and knees" he said into my ear and i got off his lap and done what he asked. It was just like last time and now i was starting to get scared.

"Don't worry" he said and pulled my jeans down and he reached out to get the bottle of lube, it was just like last time i kept thinking but this time, instead of feeling his dick ram into me it was something smaller, turning my head i saw it was Liam's fore finger.

"If i stretch you out, it won't hurt as much" he explained, sure it was uncomfortable but i could handle it. That is until his finger grazed a certain area to which pleasure erupted in my body and i moaned out his name.

"So thats where your spot is, hang on" he said and entered another finger and pushed them into that spot again.

“O-oh god Liam!" i moaned out in pleasure.

"You like that babe?" he asked and i blushed, he called me babe though its probably just a heat of the moment type of thing.

"Yeah ah! feels so good" i moaned out.

"Ready for the main course?" he asked and i nodded my head and he pulled out.

"Its ok, it won't hurt as bad ok" he said and lined up his dick to my entrance i bit my lip and prepared myself for the pain.

He pushed in and he was right, it didn't hurt no where near as much as the other night, in fact i kind of liked the feeling of his dick in me, especially now cause he was hitting that spot that sent pleasure through my spine "fuck!" i moaned as he hit it extra hard.

I turned my head to look at him but his eyes were closed shut of course, he don't want to see me, he didn't want to think about me so i wonder who he's thinking about.

"Fuck Dani" he moaned out oh, well that explains a lot but its ok he's just using me anyway clearly trying to get over Danielle so after that i kept my mouth shut, even though he was making me feel so good he didn't want to hear me, he wants to hear Danielle so i kept quiet but of course a tear fell from my eye.

Keep it together Niall you knew he didn't want you i kept thinking to myself i needed to distract myself from thinking this "I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, you flew me to places -" my whisper singing was cut short by Liam smacking my butt "Shut it" he said a few more tear ran down my face.

"Sorry" i whispered he grunted in response and i was sorry, i was sorry that no matter how much i wanted him he would never want me im sorry that i couldn't be what he wanted.

"Fuck! oh god Dani!" and after that i felt him fill me up and shortly after he pulled out of me and laid on his back on the bed with his arms behind his back, i quickly wiped the tears away and put on a straight face.

"Did you cum?" he asked me.

"Um, no" i said and pulled my jeans up.

"Really? how come?" he asked.

"'Cause, if i don't cum i don't feel like a whore, i just feel like I'm helping you out" i said and he snorted and i looked down in shame and realised i was still on his bed, so i quickly jumped off and a slight pain run through my body but nothing unbearable.

"Well" he said pointing to his bedroom door.

"Oh right bye" i said and left the house who am in kindling I'm a whore.

 

The minute i got home i slammed my bedroom door closed and went to my I-dock and plugged my phone in and put the prefect song on repeat and curled up into a ball on my bed and sang along "My mamma always told me papa always warned me not to hang around with boys like you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this story, please if you have any question or just want to say hi comment below :) - Brayden


	3. At least i can pretend that he likes me

NIALL'S P.O.V

The morning sun beamed through my open curtains stirring me awake, glancing over to the alarm clock it was only 6 am "fuck" i said in my groggy morning voice i didn't have to be up until 7 but i knew there was no way i was going to get back to sleep 'cause my thoughts went to Liam straight away, i should be happy that I'm finally well interacting with my crush but it just felt wrong, he was using me for my body and honestly i felt dirty.

Getting up i walked into the bathroom to take a shower and grab my body wash and begun scrubbing at my skin, i felt so dirty and for some reason i couldn't get clean. After drying i put on some red skinny jeans and a black v neck shirt for school and brushed my teeth and put my hair it its usual style.

“Your up early" my Mum said from the living room as i made my way to the kitchen.

“Sun woke me up, got to much on my mind to go back to sleep" i said and put some bread in the toaster waiting impatiently for it to cook.

“Whats on your mind sweetie?" Mum continued to press.

“Nothing" i said maybe a little bit quickly.

“Is it a girl?" she then asked, yes Mum thinks I'm straight i haven't exactly told her about me being gay, Greg knew though and the whole school knew as well though that wasn't my decision to make.

 

I was 15 when i had my first kiss and it didn't go as i would of liked “Ok Niall, what is it you wanted to tell me?" my best friend Jacob asked me.

“Um there's something iv been wanting to test out" i told him.

“Ok, what is that?" he asked and i smiled and leaned up, my lips connected with his, it only lasted about three seconds 'cause Jacob had shoved me away from him and wiped his lips.

“The fuck was that Niall!" he yelled and everyone in the school hallway turned to face us.

“I just wanted to kiss you" i said and looked at the ground, ashamed of my actions.

“Oi! Horans a fag!" some one shouted “Ew thats gross!" another voice shouted.

"I'm sorry Jacob" i said and he shoved me back into the lockers, i gave out a whine as my back hit the cold metal.

“Stay the fuck away from me fag!" he snap and walked off

 

“Niall? Niall? honey?" i was snapped out of my memory by my mothers voice.

“Yeah Mum?" i asked her.

“I said are you thinking about a girl?" i couldn't help but laugh.

“No Mum, just school and that" i lied and got my toast out of the toaster.

 

Walking into the school grounds a deep voice pulled my attention “Hey faggot i haven't beat you all weekend" it was Harry without a doubt “Did you fucking hear me fag!" he shouted but i kept on walking that was until i heard foot steps behind me and a sharp pain hit my back as his punched me, falling to the ground i turned over to see Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Danielle my eyes darted to where Liam’s arm was around Danielle waist, god! those guys really need to sort their issues out one minute their broken up and the next their together again. Louis kicked my stomach and i let out a gasp of air and quickly became winded.

“Please, enough" i said holding onto my stomach.

“Come on guys leave him alone" i wish that it was Liam who said those words, but it wasn't it was eleanor.

Opening my eyes i saw the brunette approach us “Hey Eleanor" Louis said his eyes trailing up and down her body, she scoffed and help me up.

“You ok Niall?" she asked.

“I'll live" i said.

“Why do you care about it?" Louis asked and she turned to him.

“'Cause unlike you i actually care about peoples well being you jerk" he lowered his head and Eleanor grab my hand and led me away from them it may of just been me but i could of swore Liam’s eyes got intense when Eleanor grab my hand.

“So why do those jerks always pick on you?" Eleanor asked once we got into the school building.

“Because I'm gay" i said and closed my locker.

“So? what just 'cause your a lad who likes other lads why should they beat you up?" i laughed.

“Good questioned" i replied.

“Hey Niall, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked i shrugged.

“I don't know nothing i guess why?" she grinned.

“Well your doing something now my uncle owns this night club and your coming out with me on saturday" she said matter of factly.

“Eleanor we're under age, how will we get in?" i asked.

“My uncle owns it? he'll let us in" she said and i sighed.

“Fine, i'll come with you".

 

It was halfway through lunch and i thought that it would go completely uneventful that was until i got a text from Liam saying to meet him at our spot behind the gym, my heart glowed when i seen he had said 'our spot' so i walked over to the gym to find Liam with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Hi" i said and his eyes trailed up my body until they met mine he smirked and threw the cigarette on the ground.

“You really have to stop wearing skinny jeans Niall" Liam said and walked up close to me, one of his hands reached behind me and rested on my butt “Your making it hard for me to resist you" he whispered into my ear and squeezed my butt making me moan a little, i could feel his hot breath hit against my neck and he chuckled deeply once he seen it was giving me goosebumps “You like that don't you" he whispered and latched his lips to my neck.

“Oh Liam" i slightly moaned and he smirked against my skin.

“You should come over to mine tonight" he whispered and the smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke entered my senses making me loose my breath for a second.

“Why would i" i said and pulled away from his hands “You've got Danielle back, why don't you just get her to take care of you" i said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to his body, with my back against his chest i breathed out when he lips went back to my neck sucking and nipping the sensitive skin "mmmmm Liam" i hummed and leaned more into his warm body “Dani's good" he whispered and took my earlobe in his mouth and bit lightly "ah" i moaned out “But your better" he then whispered.

“Ok Liam, i’ll be there" i said.

“Good boy" he whispered.

 

The rest of my day flew bye on swift wings and soon enough i found myself on Liams front door step and pressing the door bell, seconds later it opened and there stood Liam only wearing a pair of jeans, my eyes gazed down his exposed torso and i was almost drooling over the sight this is the first time i've seen him without a shirt on even though we've had sex two times and right now i couldn't take my eyes off his toned abs "like what you see Irish?" he asked and my cheeks went red and had to force my eyes back to his only to see him smirking at me.

walking inside i again took in the size of his house “Is your family ever home?" i asked noticing the fact that i haven't seen them before.

“Nah, Mum and Dad are always at work" he said placing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards his bare body, we were chest to chest and i was finding it hard to breath.

“What about siblings?" i asked.

“None babe, only child" he said and started to nip my neck and i hummed in delight, he pulled away and i went up to kiss his lips but he grab my hand and led me up to his bedroom.

 

Liam pushed me onto his bed and i landed on my back, he hovered over my body and grab the hem of my shirt “N-no don't" i said and it was to late, he pulled my shirt over my head and his eyes scanned over my naked torso.

“Oh, Niall" he said looking at the bruises from his friends, he lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry" he said i cupped his chin and forced his eyes to mine.

“Its ok you didn't do it" i said.

“Yeah this time" he said and went down, his lips softly kissed all of the purplely brown bruises over my body and i hummed in delight but i know his only doing it out of guilt so i tugged on his short brown hair to pull him away and tried to kiss his lips but he pulled away and i groaned.

“What?" he asked.

“I wanted a kiss" i said.

“Yeah about that, since I'm back with Danielle i figured we should just fuck without kissing" he said and nipped at my neck my heart fell and a feeling of rejection found its way into my stomach.

“Ok, get off me" i said but he didn't moved so i put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off.

“What?" he asked with his face now facing mine.

“Get off me" i said again.

“No" he said.

“I said get off me now Liam" and i pushed harder it was enough for him to fall next to me on the bed, without a second thought i got up and put my shirt back on.

“Where are you going?" he asked, i turned to face him, he had confusion planted all over his features.

"I'm going home" i said and walked over to the door.

“Why? because i won't kiss you" he said and i snorted.

“Just leave me alone" i said and opened his door.

“Come on Niall" he whined.

"I'm not some slut Liam!" i shouted at him.

“Could of fooled me!" he shouted back another pain hot my heart and a tear fell down my cheek he sighed.

“Sorry, i didn't mean that" he said and walked over to me but i took a step back.

“Why don't you call your girlfriend, maybe she can satisfy you" and with that i left his house "fucking prick!" i yelled once i was a fair distance away.

 

The rest of the week past and i didn't hear from Liam but his friends kept on beating me every morning well Louis and Harry did, Zayn never seemed to do the hitting but he was always there and never helped me but i guess it amuses him but thats ok i probably deserve it anyway I'm different so it makes sense that they want to hit me.

 

I was over at Eleanors house having some drinks before we go out to the night club “So whats going on with you and Liam?" she asked and i choked on the beer that had just gone down my throat.

“What do you mean?" i asked her.

“Well up until two weeks ago he was beating you pretty hard, but now he doesn't seem to touch you" she said.

"yeah, Harry and Louis just do it now" i replied and took another sip.

“Its just, when your not looking i see him giving you these little looks" she said taking a swig of her own beer.

“Oh, what kind of looks" i said trying to act confused.

“Just little looks thats all" i sighed.

“He's probably trying to figure out where to hit me next" i shrugged.

“Right 'cause thats why i see you walk to his house nearly everyday" she said and panic erupted in my body.

“Um, i don't know what your talking about" i said this time she sighed.

“Come on Niall don't play dumb i see you walk over to his house, i work in the flower shop on his street, its ok you can tell me I'm your friend" she said and place her hand on my shoulder.

“Ok, well for the past two weeks we've been hooking up" i said and she smirked.

“I see, so you like a bit of Payne ey?" she said and i blushed.

“Yeah, i like him but he doesn't like me" i said.

“You guys are shagging, he must like you" she said.

“No see he closes his eyes when we do it and he pictures a girl but its ok i understand why i mean look at me" i said and she wrapped her arms around me.

“No Niall, its not ok he's just using you for your body" he said and held me tighter “Your not ugly Niall, your gorgeous" i felt tears form in my eyes and she pulled back gently “He's just a prick" she said and i smiled.

“S'ok i called it all off, he didn't want us to kiss anymore, he just wanted to shag and get it over with" i said and shrugged.

“Oh Niall, nobody should treat you like that”.

 

After a few hours Eleanor and i were walking into the night club, we both were a little drunk but not completely langered so once we entered Eleanor dragged me to the bar and ordered four vodka shots for us and the bar tender brought them over “Ok ready?" she asked i nodded and swallowed the clear liquid, it was horrid and burned all the way down my throat, it almost came back up but i managed to keep the fowl liquid down “Ready for number two?" in reality no but i took the shot anyway, this time it didn't burn so much but a few minutes later the alcohol hit my head “How do you feel?" she asked me.

“I feel like dancing" i said swaying to the music.

“Well, looks like black top and blue jeans wants to dance as well" she said looking over me i turned around to see a lad wearing as she said black button up shirt and blue jeans, he had sandy blonde hair and a fair build, he smirked and walked over to me.

“Fancy a dance? he asked me and i blushed and nodded.

 

The bloke who i found out is called Matt led me to the dance floor by holding my hand, once we were in the middle he grabbed my hips and pulled my body to his so we where face to face, he smirked and moved our hips together to the music i wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to his grinding.

“Your cute you know" Matt whispered into my ear and i almost didn't hear him over the music then i felt some one tug lightly on my arm, it was Eleanor.

“Niall, Liam and Danielle are here" the air hitched in my throat and i scanned around the room until my eyes found his, he was glaring at me and then glaring at Matt.

“He your boyfriend?" Matt asked and i laughed and turned back to him.

“No way" i said and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down on mine.

Our lips moved in sync and i moan when i felt his tounge push into my mouth “Liams watching you" Eleanor said and i pulled away slightly.

“Who cares, 'cause i don't" i said and reconnected mine and Matts lips then 'evacuate the dance floor' came blasting through the speakers and i pulled my lips from Matts “I love this song!" i said excitedly and jumped up and down Matt laughed and i turned so my back was to his front and i began to grind my lower half up against Matt, his hands grabbed my hips and encouraged my movements, my hand went behind his head and forced his lips to my neck where he sucked on the skin making me moan while i continued to thrust backwards into him.

My eyes again found Liam, he was glaring at every single one of my movements, he looked frustrated well good. Matt moved one of his hands and trailed it down my body until he reached my waist line i smirked and cocked my head around and kissed his waiting lips thats when i felt a hand grab my arm and rip me off Matt i turned around to see Liam staring into Matts eyes.

“Back off mate" Liam said through gritted teeth.

“How 'bout you back off Liam" i said and tried to get my arm back but i failed against his iron grip.

“Why are you dancing with him" Liam asked me.

“Hey, he can dance with who ever he wants" Matt said and Liam sent him death glares.

“Your not my boyfriend Liam, like Matt said i can dance with who ever i want, why don't you just go back to Danielle and leave me alone" i said and attempted to pull my arm out of his but again i failed.

“Danielle left, so dance with me" it sound more like a statement then a question but i was going to answer him anyway.

“No" i said and stomped on his foot that made his grip loosen and i ripped my arm from it.

“Come on Niall" he whined.

“No, i mean nothing to you so sod off" i said and pressed my back into Matts chest who smiled and leaned his face down to mine and i turned my head and kissed his lips i heard Liam scoff and again he grabbed my arm and pulled me again but this time i slammed onto his body and he crashed his lips to mine, i hated myself 'cause i retuned the kiss and moaned when he pushed his tounge into my waiting mouth “Liam mate! what the hell are ya doing!" Liam instantly pulled away from my lips and turned his head.

I peeked over his broad shoulders to see Zayn and Harry, Zayn looked around as if uncomfortable and Harry had an arm wrapped around a bird with bright red lips and jet black hair, i gasped when Liam pushed my body off of his and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

“I've got no idea, this faggot just latched onto me" Liam said Matt held out his hand and i took it as he helped me up i heard Harry scoff.

“Mate, id be careful if i was you, ya might catch fag germs" Harry said.

“Really? are you fucking twelve or something!" Matts voice boomed and he wrapped his arm around my stomach an action that made Liams eyes stare at the movement.

“Don't put your hand on the disgusting thing” Harry continued to speak.

“Niall is not disgusting!" Matt said and looked down at my face “He's the cutest lad i've ever set eyes on" my heart fluttered at that and i smiled up at him.

“How old are you?" Liam spoke up.

“Twenty one why?" Matt said and Liam smirked though Zayn and Harry couldn't see it.

“Then i suggest you get your arms off of him 'cause he's only seventeen thats illegal and i'll call the cops on ya" Liam said.

“What!" i exclaimed.

“Mate why do you care so much?" Zayn asked yeah sucked in Liam i thought to myself.

“Come on Zayn do you really want to see Niall at school with a big smile 'cause his texting his boyfriend' i snapped i really did snapped 'cause next thing i know iv gotten out of Matts arms and slapped Liam hard across the face.

“Fuck you Payne!" i yelled and grabbed Matts hand and pulled him out of the group and over to the bar.

 

“Fucking twats!" i exclaimed and huffed out air.

“Bullies I'm assuming" Matt said and i nodded my head.

“They beat me up every day just 'cause I'm gay" Matt stiffened.

“Do you want me to go back over there and give them a piece of their own medicine?" matt asked.

“Nah, just leave them" i said he sighed.

“So what was with that Liam guy them?" he asked.

“Oh, Liam just used me couple of times for sex" i said like it wasn't a big deal.

“So he's gay then?" Matt asked i shook my head.

“Nah he just closed his eyes when ever we were shagging so he couldn't see me and moaned out his girlfriends name" and with that Matt's expression hardened and he went off into the club with me following behind.

 

I finally stop when i saw Matt approach Liam who was by himself at the bar “You fucking jerk!" Matt yelled and his fist slammed into Liams jaw who fell to the ground “How could you do that to him!" Matt spat and Liam stood up.

“I didn't do anything to the fag!" Liam said and hit Matt back but Matt easily dodged and punched Liam in the liver.

“Matt stop!" i shouted and went over to Liam.

“Niall how could you, after what he's done to you!”.

“Because he's my first crush!" i shouted and then wished the words would come back into my mouth, Liam stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist 

“You should go Matt" Liam said with a smirk on his face Matt scoffed but left and i turned to Liam "i swear Niall, if i had of known" i place my finger to his soft lips.

“Shh, it doesn't matter, i don't deserve to be happy remember, thats what you said" i said and turned away from him.

“Niall please wait" Liam said and i stopped and turned around to face him “I can't make you happy" he said and i nodded and was about to keep on walking but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body “But i can make you feel good, would you like that?" he asked i sighed and looked into those brown eyes that i loved so much and nodded “Come with me then".

 

Liam and i stumbled into Liam’s house which once again was empty, Liam grabbed my bum and pulled me up and i wrapped my legs and arms around him and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

“I've been wanting this all week, god Niall that little body of yours sends me wild" Liam said in between kisses and i moaned in response and buck my hips to grind against his “So eager babe" Liam said and i blushed at the nick name “You like it when i call you that huh babe" he said and i bit my lip and nodded my head, Liam lunched forward and took my bottom lip in between his and sucked on it which made me moan “Fuck i love it when you make that cute little moan babe, it turns me on" he said.

“Why? do i sound like Danielle or something" i asked he smirked.

“No, i like you making those cute sounds, and i like making you make them" he said and nipped at my neck making me moan again.

“Liam ah i -i need L-Liam please" i couldn't get the words out he chuckled and looked into my eyes.

“What do you need babe?" he asked while smirking.

“I need you to fuck me" i said and then blushed.

“Of course, love”.

 

Once in his room Liam laid me on his bed and took his shirt off and undone his jeans. I smirked at his body and pulled my own shirt off, he smirked this time and hovered over my shirtless body and attached out lips, i felt hit fingers trail down my body and i shivered at the contact, his fingers stopped at my red jeans and he unbuttoned them and pulled them off leaving both of us in our boxers and i immediately tugged on his “Off" i said and he took his and mine off and then reach over the bed to retrieve the lube and slathered it on his two fingers and positioned them at my entrance.

“Ready babe?" he asked i groan.

“Just do it Liam" i begged he grinned and entered one finger.

“Oh fuck Liam" i moaned as he thrusted his finger in and out of me “Please Liam please i need more" i said and he obeyed entering another finger while hitting my sweet spot at the same time “Fuck yes Liam!" i moaned and arched my back at the sensation “I need it now Liam, please give it to me?" i asked and he grinned and pulled out of me making me groan at the loss of contact.

“Don't pout babe, you'll have me in a second" Liam said.

“Can i do it?" i asked and bit my lower lip.

“Sure, if you want" he said and handed me the bottle of lube, i bent up and poured a good amount on my hand and pumped his dick, coating it in the lube and drank in the grunts and moans he was making “Niall you have to stop otherwise I'm gonna cum" Liam said and i grinned and removed my hand.

Liam hovered over me but i wanted a change so i hooked my legs around his waist and rolled us over so i was on top “Wanna ride me do ya babe?" Liam asked smirking up at me i bit my lip and nodded my head and reached behind me to grab his hard dick, he grunted once i had wrapped my hand around it and i sat up and placed the tip in my hole and i slowly began to sit down on his eight inch cock.

 

Once i finally had all of Liam inside of me i waited until i adjusted to his size and then rocked my hips back and forth and he grabbed to hips and started to help me, the feeling of Liam in me was amazing the perfect stimulation of pleasure and pain and i started to moan and thrust down on him harder hitting my favourite spot every time, i had opened my eyes and looked down at him to see him looking up and down my body with a possessive look in his eyes.

“Aren't you ah fuck! gonna agh close ah! your e-eyes?" i asked in between grunts and moans, his eyes darted to mine.

“No fucking way" is all he said and then gripped my hips hard and stood up with him still inside of me, i wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and he placed one hand on the small of my back and one on my left butt cheek, we were face to face and he began thrusting into me while he was holding me up, i watched as his biceps flexed with each thrust and i could't help but to place kisses all over the strong muscle.

While in this position my dick was rubbing up against his defined abs and was sending shivering pleasure through my body, our faces were so close and we were looking into each others eyes and then he crashed his lips to mine and started to thrust harder with me bouncing up and down in his arms.

“Fuck Liam oh my god so good" i said and bit down on his shoulder.

“Turn your head babe and look in the mirror" i did what Liam said, it was a floor to the ceiling mirror and the sight took my breath away, i could see Liams dick disappear into my hole in and out in and out and that was enough, pleasure shot through my whole body "ah! oh fuck oh fuck liam oh fuck Li!" i came and i came hard, throwing my head back cum spurted out over our bodies my walls clenched Liam and seconds later he came.

“Fuck Niall!" i felt him filling me up with his warm seed and i fell back resting my head in the crook of his neck.

“That was amazing Liam" i said and planed a lazy kiss on his neck.

“We are defiantly getting good at this" he said and laid me down on his bed and pulled his now soft member out of me making me groan a bit.

 

Liam laid down beside me trying to catch his breath and i yawned “Tired?" he asked.

“Yeah, after that I'm knackered, suppose i had better go" i said.

“You can stay if you want to" Liam said and i turned to face him.

“Really?" i asked and he nodded my heart began to flutter “Thanks that would be great" i said and got up off the bed and went to the door.

“Niall? where are you going?" he asked as i put my boxers back on.

“Down stairs? the couch looks really comfy do you reckon i could borrow a duvet?" i said and he laughed “Oh, its ok i don't really need one it shouldn't be that cold anyway" i said and opened his door.

“Niall, get that pretty ass of yours over here now" he said and i turned and walked over to him and he pulled the duvet of his bed back “Get in, your sleeping with me tonight" butterflies flew around in my stomach and i felt as if i was glowing, i nodded and climbed into his bed and he put a fresh pair of boxers on and jumped in too.

“Oh, do you want me to turn off the lights?" i asked and he shook his head and clapped his hands together twice and the lights went off, truthfully i wanted to snuggle with him but i wan't going to push my luck and i just rolled on my side and curled into a ball facing away from him. I heard Liam sigh and he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body against his, i snuggled my back into his chest and sighed in content maybe he wanted to snuggle as well?.

“Its going to be a cold night so its best if we use each others body heat to keep warm" he said of course he didn't want to, he just doesn't want to be cold it hurt a little so i pulled away from him “What?" he asked.

“I'd prefer to be cold" i said back a little harshly he sighed and pulled me back to his body and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, i gave in and snuggled even closer to his bare body.

“Good night Niall" he whispered and lightly kissed my neck.

“Good night Liam" at least i could pretend that he liked me but deep down in knew he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and you know if ya did leave kudos' and a comment if you want, love hearing what my readers are thinking :) - Brayden


	4. Date night

NIALL'S P.O.V

My eyes fluttered opened and the first thing i could register was that this wasn't my bed. I felt a warm breath hit my neck and an arm wrapped around my body, turning my head i took in Liams sleeping face. God he looked so adorable, like an innocent boy it really did send my heart soaring. I turned around in his arms and placed a little kiss to his lips and his eyes opened so i could see the beautiful brown, Liam pushed me away from his body and he shot up out of the bed.

“What the hell!" he exclaimed.

“Oh, um y-you said i could stay the night" i said.

“Wow i must of been really drunk" he said, oh of course he was only nice 'cause he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing or saying for that matter 

“What do you remember from last night?" i asked him.

“Um drinking at Zayn’s house" he answered.

“So, you don't remember Matt or the club or you fighting for me?" i ask and he scoffed.

“Why would i fight for you?" he asked my heart shattered i lowered my head and tried to compose myself “Why don't you get out of my bed, looks like I'm going to have to wash the sheets now" i wanted to cry, i wanted to just break down and let it all out but i couldn’t. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

“Ok, i'll go" i said and got off the bed and quickly got changed.

“Yeah, i think that would be a good idea" he said and i nodded and seen a picture on his bedside table, in the photo Liams arms were around Danielle's waist, they were both smiling like they didn't have a care in the world oh how i wish that was me in his arms but i now know it will never be.

“She's really nice Liam" i said and pointed to the photo “I hope your happy together" i lowered my head and went to leave the room he grabbed my hand and i flinched at the contact.

“Niall, your acting like we're not going to see each other again" he said like he would care, like anyone would care.

“I can't do this anymore Liam, you and Dani are happy together, i wish i could have happiness like you to, but like you said last night i don't deserve happiness but thats alright, i don't deserve anything so I'm going to go, and please don't contact me again, its killing me" my voice was shaky and i really needed some kind of release.

“Alright fine" he said and shrugged his shoulders he really didn't care, last night i had told him that i liked him and he acted sort of happy but now he was back to usual, treating me like shit.

 

Tears were falling from my eyes as i walked down the street and people were giving me sympathetic looks but i don't deserve their sympathy i just wanted it get home and cry fully.

“Niall?" i knew that voice that sweet deep voice and i turned around to see Matt standing behind me i didn't notice it last night but he had amazing cheek bones and he had to be a head taller then me. I didn't hesitate when i saw his arms open so i ran over and leaped into his warm embrace “Shh love, its ok" he said and kissed the top of my head “How about we go get some coffee and talk about it?" he suggested i pulled back and screwed my face up he chuckled “Tea?" he then suggested and my face lit up and i nodded.

“So tell me, why is a beautiful boy like you crying?" he asked and i blushed and lowered my gaze to my cup with a little smile n my face “Hey" he said and cupped my chin to move my face up to meet his gaze “Don't hide your blush love, it makes you look cute" my cheeks were probably a rosy red right now and he grinned “So tell me, why is a beautiful boy like you crying?" he asked again.

“Well, as you might of guessed i went home with him Liam i mean, and he was nice and sweet, he even let me stay the night, but in the morning he couldn't remember anything from last night and he told me to get out, he basically threw me out of his bed" Matt placed his hand on mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“He doesn't deserve you Niall" Matt said.

“Yeah, funny thing is he doesn't even want me" i said.

“Have dinner with me tonight" Matt said and i looked up into his hopeful green eyes.

“Of course" i said and smiled at him.

“Whats your address love? i'll pick you up at 7".

 

After exchanging numbers i gave him my address and left the cafe with a huge grin on my face and made my way to my house “Someone looks happy" Greg said when i walked inside “Whats his name?" he the added.

“Shh what if Mum hears you" i said and Greg laughed.

“She's at work now spill little brother" i sighed.

“His name's Matt" i said.

“Oh" Greg said.

“Wow don't sound so disappointed" i said and laughed.

“No its just that, well i thought the name you were going to say was Liam" Greg explained and shrugged.

“Yeah, as if" i scoffed and went to the bathroom for a well needed shower.

 

“Well what look are you going for?" Eleanor asked me. We were in my room going through my clothes i had t minus one hour before Matt would be here to pick me up and i still haven't chosen anything to wear.

“I want something thats casual but not somethings that says 'hi I'm boring as all fuck'" she laughed and handed me a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Defiantly these" she said handing me the material, i stripped from my blue jeans and put on the tighter black ones.

“Shows off your bum" she said and i checked myself out in the mirror.

“Ok, and what about a shirt, how about blue?" i asked and she shook her head

“No no you can't wear colour with black it makes the colour look bad and the black look cheap, wear this" she said and handed me a white button up shirt and i put it on “Leave the top two buttons undone" Eleanor instructed.

“Ok miss fashion designer what about my shoes?" i asked and she grinned.

“Those black supra's without a doubt" she said pointing to the new supra's i shrugged and put the shoes on.

“Ok, how do i look?" i asked her.

“Well put it this way, if you were straight we would already be going at it on your bed" i blushed “Cute" she said and laughed at how i blushed harder “Now go attack your hair and brush your teeth" she instructed.

“Yes mum" i said sarcastically and walked out.

“Don't forget about cologne" she then shouted i laughed it was nice to have Eleanor as a friend, she was the first friend i've had since Jacob.

 

After fiddling with my hair and as Eleanor instructed i added cologne and brushed my teeth “Niall! company!" Greg shouted from down stairs and i ran into my bedroom where Eleanor was sitting on my bed.

“He's here!" i shouted.

“Gee Niall calm down ok, you look a a million pounds just go down there and show him who's boss" she said and grabbed my hand.

Once down stairs Eleanor dropped my hand and gave a nervous looking Matt (glad I'm not the only one) a once over and smirked “Tounge that boy down, he’s hot" she whispered in my ear and i blushed and looked down at me feet.

“He's a little nervous" i heard Greg say.

“You look really gorgeous love, ready to go?" Matt said and held out his hand and i took it and nodded my head.

“Have fun you two" Eleanor said before i shut the door.

“So where are you taking me?" i asked as Matt opened the passenger door for me and i stepped into his black Audi.

“You'll have to wait and find out" he grinned and got into the drivers said.

 

“Whoa, this is really nice" i exclaimed and look around the posh restaurant Matt smiled at me.

“You look like a kid at the chocolate factory" he said and i poked my tounge at him “Real mature" he said.

“Well sorry I'm not an old man like you" i shot back and smiled.

“Oi I'm not old" he said i smirk.

“Sure sure" i said and winked at him, we made our way to the back of the restaurant and took out seats at the booth and the waiter walked over to us.

“Ready to order?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

“Um, i’ll have the caesar salad" i said and gave him my menu.

“And i’ll have the steak, medium rare" Matt said and gave the waiter his menu.

“Ok, won't be to long" and with that he left.

“Thats gross" i said and Matt sent me a confused look.

“Whats gross?" he asked.

“Medium rare? doesn't that mean its not cook?" i asked he laughed.

“Only in the middle" he explained and i screwed up my face.

“You had better kiss me now then" i said.

“Oh really, and why?" he asked smirking while leaning in towards me, out lips were just inches away form each other.

“'Cause your not kissing me after you've eaten raw meat" i breathed against his lips which smiled until he leaned the last inch and he kissed me, out lips were moving together and his hand held the back of my head to hold me in place while his tounge pushed into my mouth and battle with me for dominance which i lost and his tounge was exploring my mouth as if he was mapping out to where all my sensitive spots were to which i moaned into the kiss when ever his tounge would hit the top of my mouth.

We were pulled part by the sound of the restaurant door slamming closed and i looked up to see Liam glaring over at us with Danielle hanging off his side “You have got to be kidding me" i said under my breath but Matt heard.

“Do you want to leave, love?" Matt asked and i shook my head and faced him again.

“No, we were here first, and I'm having a good time so bullocks to him" i said and Matt grinned.

 

After a comfortable chat our meals arrived to which i ate down quickly 'cause honestly it tasted amazing “Fucking hell" i exclaimed after i finished which made Matt laugh “I need to go to the loo” i then said and excused myself from our table.

The loo's were empty so after finishing i went to the sinks and washed my hands thats when i heard the door open, i didn’t take any notice but i could of swore i heard it lock and thats when i felt two hands grip my hips, i was about to turn around and kiss who i assumed was Matt but i saw his light brown hair and big brown eyes staring back at me in the mirror on the wall, his red lips were smirking and my body stiffened.

“Loosen up babe" Liam whispered in my ear and his hot breathed fanned over the sensitive skin on my neck.

“L-Liam what are y-you-" Liam cut me off by sucking on my neck and the rest of my sentence ended in a soft moan.

“Fuck your looking hot tonight Niall, i couldn’t keep my hands from fidgeting while looking at you from my table" Liam whispered.

“Please L-Liam not n-now I'm one a d-date" i mumbled out trying he hide the little moans that desperately wanted to come out of my mouth.

“Your boyfriend can wait, i can't" he whispered.

“L-Liam no" i said and he turned me around.

“Well, your body’s saying yes" he said and grabbed my hardened dick and rubbed it through my jeans, my head fell on his broad shoulder as i shamelessly moaned his name “Does he touch you like this Niall?" Liam asked.

“No" i replied “Fuck Liam" i moaned.

“Yeah, thats right who does this to you Niall, tell me who?" he asked and bit down on my neck.

“Ah! you Liam, you do" he smirked against my skin.

“You better believe it" he said and crashed his lips to mine and instantly pushed his tounge through my lips, the feeling of Liam’s tounge caressing mine and Liams hand palming me through my jeans was all it took and next minute i pulled away from his lips and moaned loudly.

“Liam! oh fuck i-i gonna c-come" i said and he removed his hand altogether preventing me form coming “Liam" i whined and tried to buck my hips forward for a little bit of friction, 'cause thats all it would take but he held my hips in place.

“Don't pout babe" he said and pulled me into one of the cubicles.

 

“How badly do you want to cum babe?" Liam asked and i groaned in response “I thought so, take a seat babe" he said and i put the lid of the loo down and i sat on it and Liam fell to his knees and unbuckled my jeans and pulled my boxers down and my leaking cock was finally freed from its confines and i sighed in relief.

“Dinner tasted good”. 

Liam said and licked a line up my cock.

“Fuck!" i exclaimed.

“But i bet you taste better" he added and wrapped his red lips around my cock and sucked hard, i threw my head back and moaned his name loudly and he wrapped his hand around the base of my dick preventing me from coming.

“Liam, please" i begged and he pulled off me with a 'pop' and he spat on his fingers and insert one into my hole “Fuck" i moaned and tried to rock my hips onto his finger.

“No need to be eager babe" Liam grinned and added another finger and started to stretch me out while sending pleasure up my body.

“Fuck Liam! please let me cum, i need to cum" i plead and he removed his fingers “No, please liam i need more of you please i’ll be good just please" i can't believe how whiny and desperate i was for him but thats the effect Liam has on me, he smirked and got something out of his pocket, with out me seeing the small object Liam kissed my lips passionately.

“A gift from me babe" he whispered and pushed the little bean shaped object through my now slightly loosened hole.

“Ah!" i moaned and the object rested in me next to my prostate.

“Look at you Niall, so horny for me, your a hot mess" Liam said and he done my jeans back up and ushered me out of the loo's.

 

I tried my best to walk normally over to mine and Matts table but the little object in me was pressing into my prostate with every step i took making my face screw up in pleasure, i glanced over at Liams smirking face from his table as he saw the bulge in my pants and the slight wobbly steps i was taking “Prick" i muttered under my breath and sat down.

“Gee Niall, you were gone for a while" Matt said.

“Yeah, um had to take a phone call after i was finished" i lied and looked over at Liam, he smirked and flashed me something under his table out of Danielle's view, it was a little remote and then it clicked in, he pressed a button and the object inside of me started to vibrate against my prostate and i threw my head back and moaned, my cheeks went flaming 'cause now everyone in the restaurant was looking at me.

“Are you ok Niall?" Matt asked.

“Yup" i said through gritted teeth, i sent a pleading look toward Liam who only smirked more and pressed another button and the vibrations got stronger.

“Are you sure your alright?" Matt asked looking very concerned i nodded my head and bit down on my lip preventing the moans from escaping, the vibrations got stronger and stronger to the point where i was shaking, looking over at Liam he nodded his head to outside and i nodded my head frantically to which he smirked and him and Danielle left.

“I h-have to g-go" i said standing up and regretting it 'cause now the viabrator was poking right into me sweet spot.

“Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

“No" i said quickly Ii had a good time but oh god! i need to go" i said and he nodded.

“Ok, i'll see you later then?" he asked.

“Absolutely" i said and almost ran out of the restaurant.

 

"Niall" Liams voice called my name and there i see him smoking a cigarette and sitting on the hood of his car, it was the only car in the car park, i practically ran over to him and rested me head on his shoulder.

“Please Liam, i can't take it please" i begged he wrapped his arms around me and discarded the cigarette.

“Of course babe" he said and lifted me up and placed me where he was sitting and started to unbutton my shirt while i was a moaning mess.

“Please hurry Liam, i-i n-need you" i moaned out and he pulled his shirt over his head, Liam's nipples instantly harden from the cold night air and i latched my lips onto the right one and he let out a positive grunt.

“Fuck Niall" he said and i swirled my tounge over the nub “So hot babe" he said and then lightly pushes me down on the hood and pulled my jeans off with my boxers “Want this out babe?" he asked grazing his fingers teasing my hole.

“Please Liam, i n-need you in me p-please" i begged and he pushed two fingers in since i was already loosened out from before, he grabbed the annoying little vibrator and pulled it out and planted it back in his pocket.

“I'll have to use that again when you've been a bod boy. Awe, look at your puckered hole, just begging for me to pound into it" Liam said and rubbed around my hole “Fuck, i can't wait to pound my dick in your hole Niall, to feel your walls clenched around me as i thrust harder and harder" Liam whispered in my ear.

“Do it Liam, please i want to feel your big dick in me please just do it" i begged.

“Ok, get on the back seat babe" he said and with wobbly legs i opened the back door of his car.

 

I fell on my back and Liam quickly pulled his jeans off with his boxers and threw our discarded clothes on the front seat, once he was in the car he closed the door and hovered over my small body, he positioned his tip at me entrance “Ready babe?" he asked but i had other plans, i was still lubed up from Liams spit so i rocked my hips back and pushed myself down on his dick and arched my back and moaned finally feeling Liam fill me up and i started to buck my hips back and forth.

“Shit niall, you look so fucking hot while your fucking yourself on me" he said and grabbed my hips to stop my movement, he held me still and positioned his dick so it was pressed against my prostate but he didn't move.

“Babe please move" i whined “Please fuck me Liam please" i then plead but he didn't move.

“Are you sure you don't want Matt fucking you?" liam asked with venom in his tone of voice.

“No Liam i want you fucking me, only you liam please” i felt my eyes sting and shortly a few tears ran down my cheeks out of pure desperation. I needed him to fuck me or just move anything!.

He smirked and pulled back almost coming out which is what i thought he was doing “No! please Liam fuck me ahhh!" i screamed in pleasure Liam had slammed hard into me and making back arched up as he continued to slam hard into my body.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit down tomorrow without thinking about me" he said and kept on fucking me hard.

“Oh fuck Liam! so fucking good" i panted and felt the heat rise in my lower stomach and my walls clenched around liams throbbing dick.

“You close babe?" he asked i opened my eyes and took in what i saw, Liams naked chest was glistering in a light sweet which shined in the moon light, his face was screwed up in pleasure and his bright brown eyes were glancing into mine “Your so beautiful Niall" he whispered but i heard him and thats what did it “Oh god, fuck LiamLiamLiamLiam" i screamed out and cum exploded for my dick and flew across my body creating a white line from my belly button to my neck.

Liam’s thrusts got sloppy “Fuck niall, so fucking good, so tight fuck!" he exclaimed and i felt his cum fill me up to the brim, Liam fell on my body lightly and was panting out of control “That was amazing Niall" he said in between pants.

“Thank you" i said and he lifted his head to look into my eyes i smiled and pushed some of his now wet fringe out of his eyes.

“For what?" he asked and i smiled.

“For making me realise i can't stop what ever this is" i said and he smiled and lazily kissed my chest.

“Good" he said and then his hand reached down to the ground and pulled out a towel, he wiped our bodies from the cum and sweat “Lets just sleep here tonight" Liam said and then pulled out a blanket from the front seat.

“Sounds like a plan" i mumbled and yawned, he smiled and moved us so now he was lying on his back and i was lying on top of him chest to chest, he wrapped the blanket over our bodies and i sighed in content and moved down so my head rested against his chest.

“I remembered you know" Liam said after a while i thought he had gone to sleep 'cause honestly if it wasn't for his soft husky voice i would of fallen to sleep right then.

“Remembered what?" i asked and snuggled in closer to his warm body.

“Last night, i remember what happened" i stiffened and looked up into his eyes, his hand was softly caressing my back and i relaxed again still looking into two big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Then why did you act so mean this morning?" i asked and he sighed.

“I was scared" he said and i raised my eyebrow.

“Scared of what?" i asked he smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

“Niall, i think I'm starting to have feelings for you" he said and i smiled at him.

“Well since you remember you know i have feelings for you" i said and he smiled so wide it reached his eyes and i laid my head back on his chest and fell asleep while he was playing with the ends of my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! i'd just like to say thank you so much for the Kudo's and comments you amazing people have left on my story. It make me happy knowing that people are actually enjoying it, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. - Brayden


	5. Caught red handed

The first thing i felt when i woke up was pain in my bum and i groaned at the feeling then i felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly “You alright baby?" a husky voice asked from below me thats when the memories kicked in and i moved my head from the chest it was resting on to see Liam’s bright brown eyes gazing at me.

“Hurts a little" i said and smiled weakly at him.

“Here, let me try something" he said and his hand traveled down to my bum and he pulled his other hand to my face and placed a finger to my lips “Suck" he said and i opened my mouth and sucked on the finger, he hummed in delight then removed to finger and rubbed it around my hole.

“Mmmmm" i mumbled and laid my head back down “Feels good" i said and kissed his bare chest.

“Better baby?" he asked and i hummed in response thats when i felt something hard against my leg, at first i had no idea what it was but then realisation hit me and i was pretty proud that just my humming and him rubbing my entrance was enough to turn him on so i purposely moved a little making sure that my leg rubbed his now hard cock making him moan.

“Niall, don't do that" he said and i looked up at him innocently.

“Do what?" my tone was sweet and innocent and i rubbed him again.

“Fuck, please d-don't look at me like that" he said and i rubbed again.

“Like what Liam? i don't understand" again nice and sweet.

“God Niall, you look so fucking hot when you do that, i just want to take you right now, fuck you nice, long and hard" he whispered in my ear and i kept rubbing against him and he kept rubbing around my hole soothing the pain “P-please Niall you have to s-stop" he said and moaned again. Thats when i got up close to his ear.

“Maybe i don't want to stop" i whispered and took his earlobe in between my lips and sucked on it while grinding up against him.

“Shit" he breathed out.

“You know what, i've got a better idea" i whispered and moved down so i was now sitting on the floor with my head right up next to his intimidating cock.

I licked my lips and looked up into his eyes, the brown had almost completely turned black from lust and i grinned and got his cock in my pale hand to which he grunted “Looks tasty" i hummed and without a second thought i wrapped my lips around his tip and sucked him in.

“Niall" Liam moaned as i continued to take as much of him in me as possible which i could only go half was down since he was so big and began bobbing my head and hollowing out my cheeks to deliver as much pleasure as i could.

Liam threw his head back and let out a loud moan when i hummed around his dick “Fuck Niall, so good babe" he said and i ran my tounge up his slit and he moaned out again, Liam’s hand gasped my blonde hair from the back and help me bob up and down “Look so good right now Niall, all flushed with my cock down your throat, so pretty” he complimented and i looked up at him with the best innocent eyes i could muster and even with his dick currently down my throat i managed to grin slightly and his lips opened forming a 'o’ "Fuck Niall! g-gonna cum baby 0-0h god fuck Niall! agh!" i felt and tasted his warm juices shoot down my throat and i swallowed it all up greedily i keep sucking and milky all his seed until there was nothing left and pulled off with a sinful 'pop'.

Liam smiled once i had gotten back on his chest and he kissed my now bruised lips tenderly “Your amazing Niall, you know that?" he said and i smiled and connected our lips again and hummed in delight.

Our kiss was disturbed but someone frantically knocking on the car window we both looked up to see a police officer looking quite angry at us.

“Listen, you two had better drive out of here otherwise I'm going to have to arrest you for public indecency" he said i had forgot we were parked in a car park, turning my head i around i hid my deep red blush into Liam’s chest and he chuckled.

“No problem officer, we'll be on our way" Liam said “Its ok babe, he's gone you can get dressed now" Liam said cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead, i nodded and got my clothes form the front seat and very awkwardly dressed myself.

 

After Liam was dressed he drove us through town and we stop at some little bakery “What are we doing?" i asked him.

“I thought you might be hungry" Liam said and shrugged as he parked, my face lit up and i kissed his cheek.

“Thank you" i said.

“What? its only breakfast" he said and got out of the car with me following behind to him it might just be breakfast but to me its like a date.

We were about to enter the cafe when a memory from last night hit me ‘“I was scared" he said and i raised my eyebrow “Scared of what?" i asked he smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose “Niall, i think I'm starting to have feelings for you" he said’ i smiled and tried to grab his hand but he flinched away from the contact, as if he had been burnt by fire.

“Not in public, someone might see" oh, i guess he must be embarrassed by me, i guess its because I'm fat and ugly in fact i shouldn't even eat anything, i should start dieting and loose some fat. Maybe then Liam will want to be with me.

“On second thought" i said and stopped walking and he turned around "I'm not that hungry, i think I'm just going to go home" i said and turned on the heel of my foot and walked away.

“Niall!" Liam called after me but ignored him and kept walking until i felt his hand on my shoulder, funny how him just touching my shoulder can send sparks through my body “What did i do? you were happy a couple of seconds ago did i say something wrong?" he asked and i turned to face him.

“No, i don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone" i said and sent him a fake smile which he seen straight through.

"I'm not embarrassed by you, its just i don't want Danielle finding out that I'm cheating on her, i love her to much to loose her" i know he was just trying to make me feel better but he was just adding wood to the fire that was burning my heart, i mean nothing to him i guess what he meant last night was 'I'm going to say i have feelings for you so i can keep fucking you’.

“Don't worry Liam, I'm fine and i don't want to sabotage your relationship with Dani, having breakfast together might be too much of a risk, so i'll walk home its fine" i said and shook his hand of my shoulder and walked away from him, why can't he like me?.

 

Walking through the iron gates i shifted my bag on my back and looked up at the building also known as high school, i hadn't seen or talked to Liam for about three days and he wasn’t making any attempt to talk to me so thats ok maybe he's bored of me or something i don't know but i have seen Matt, we went out for coffee/tea yesterday and speak of the devil my phone just vibrated, pulling the device out of my pocket i had one new text from Matt  
Matt - have a fun day at school x  
i smiled and replied   
Niall - i will try so long as nobody hits me x   
Matt - if they do give me a call and i'll sort them out :) btw want to come over to mine after school? x  
Niall - don't worry i can look after myself and yeah can you pick me up? x

Before i got a reply i heard a voice calling out my name well if you count 'faggot' as a name, turning a round i saw Harry, Zayn and Liam “What are ya smiling at fag? got a text from ya faggy boyfriend?" Liam said and i was a bit shocked about how much venom was in his tone of voice.

“Um, i ah um" i didn't know what to say.

“Cat got your tounge bum boy?, maybe you should stop sucking so much cock, bet a slut like you loves to have cock down his throat" Harry said and i blushed and to my surprise so did Liam and he sent me a knowing look to which i smiled.

“Oi! don't look at Liam like that fucking queer" Harry snapped and punched me in the gut, i doubled over and hugged my stomach “Liam doesn't go for lads, and even if he did he wouldn’t want a fat worthless whore like you" Harry added.

“Too fucking right" i heard Liam snapped.

“Say it fag, say your a worthless cock slut” Harry said and i stood up slightly.

“Go on, say it" Liam spat, i look at the three of them, Harry was smirking, Zayn looked lie he wanted to be anywhere but here and i also caught something else in his whiskey coloured orbs, was that sympathy?. And Liam’s face was completely blank so i stared at him and said. 

"I'm a worthless cock slut" i said and lowered my head and Harry pushed me hard enough it sent me to the ground “Thats where your belong fag, on the cold hard ground" i nodded my head and they walked off.

 

After science the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time so i bolted to the door and walked at a quick pace until i reached the back of the gym, i liked it here. It was peaceful and it might sound dumb but it felt like Liam was here, it was our spot after all so i sat down on the cold concrete and began to eat my lunch which was an apple and some almonds.

After finishing my food i heard voices and footstep approach me so i quickly ducked behind the corner wall and dared to peek around to see Liam and Danielle walking to where i was just sitting. Liam grabbed Danielle by her waist and slammed her into the wall and started to kiss her neck. I wanted desperately to look away but i couldn’t.

“Oh Liam" she moaned “I love you so much" she then said.

“I love you to" he said in between kisses my heart fell.

“But seriously, we don't have to come out here just to snog Liam" Danielle's whiny voice pierced my ears.

“Why not? we used to come here and snog all the time, its our spot" Liam said and my already aching heart just hurt even more its his and Dani's place, not mine and his, Liam's so happy with Dani so why can't i just take a hint and move on, he clearly doesn't like me he’s in love with Dani like he said, he thinks I'm a worthless cock slut.

 

After school Matt picked me up and we drove to his flat and once we arrived i took it all in “Whoa, this place is really nice" i said and gazed at the beautifully decorated living room.

“Eh its nothing special" he said and i turned to face him.

“I think its amazing" i said and he smiled.

“I think your amazing" he said and stepped closer to me, i blushed and got on my tippy toes to place a little kiss to his lips.

“So what are we doing tonight?" i asked and he grinned.

“I was thinking movies and pizza" he said and i smiled.

“Sounds good".

After a large pizza i was snuggled up to Matts chest while we were watching 'the devils own' Matt thought since I'm Irish it was a suitable choice and I'm not complaining i'd watch Brad Pitt with an Irish accent any day, i was laying my head against his chest watching the tv while he was playing with my hair.

“Hey Niall?" Matt's sweet voice entered my ear.

“Yeah?" i replied.

“Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked and i turned my head up to look into his eyes.

“Of course i will" i answered and kissed his grinning lips and he wrapped his arms around me.

 

Boyfriend, i have a boyfriend. This kept going through my head all night, Matt had dropped me off after the movie and i was now laying up in my room with my thoughts on Matt, his sandy hair, his defined cheek bones and those little dimples.

“Hey Niall?" i heard my Mum say.

“Yeah?" i replied and she opened my bedroom door.

“You have company, want me to send him up?" i just nodded to blessed out to care, that was until i heard his husky voice.

“Hey" my thoughts stop and my eyes snapped up to meet his brown ones.

Liam walked into my room and closed the door “What are you doing here?" i ask maybe a bit to harsh but to bad.

“Um, i texted but you didn't reply” picking up my mobile i saw true to his word -mind if i come over?-.

“Why did you want to come over?" i asked and looked up to see he was standing right in front of me, he lightly pushed me so i was laying on my bed and hovered over my body.

“You know what i want" he whispered and kissed my neck just the way i like it.

“No Liam" i said firmly and pushed him off.

“What? whats wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not some worthless cock slut" i said.

“Oh come on Niall, you know i was just joking, it didn't mean anything" he said and sat next to me on the bed.

“Yeah, just like behind the gym?" he frowned.

“Our spot?" he asked.

“No Liam your's and Danielle's spot" i said.

“Oh, you heard about it huh" he said i laughed coldly.

“No i was there today eating lunch when you and her showed up, i don't get it Liam, why do you keep coming to me if you love her so much, why don't you go to her?" i asked he sighed.

“Because your better at sex then Dani is" he said.

“So, you do think I'm just some cock slut then" i said unable to keep the hurt in my voice.

“Hey, hey Niall come here" he said and opened his arms and i jumped into them and sat on his lap while resting my head on his shoulder, Liams arms wrapped around me bringing me closer to his warmth “Your not a slut Niall, you know i have feelings for you" he said i sighed.

“But not enough for you to be with me right?" he stiffened and his breathing hitched in his throat, i detached myself from him and stood up taking his silence as his answer “Yeah, thats what i thought" i said he stood up and walked over, his breath was fanning down on my face, he moved in closer and our lips were a few inches away from each other, the closeness was making my breathing un even.

“You know no one can know about us" he said and honestly i wanted to just punch him out, Liam was using my feelings to take advantage of me, i put my hands on his strong chest and pushed him back.

“No Liam, they can’t. We wouldn't want your perfect life ruined by me now would we" i said.

“Oh come on Niall, you know its not like that" he said and tried to walk closer but i pushed him back.

“Just leave Liam, it just gets confusing when your close to me" i said.

“Then let me clear your mind" he said and battered my hands away and crashed his lips to mine, i kissed him back desperately and jumped up, he caught me and i wrapped my arms and legs around his strong body and only broke away from the heated kiss to breath.

 

Laying on my back Liam ripped my button up shirt open and the buttons went all over the floor “I'll buy you a new one" he growled in my ear and pulled his shirt over his heat, Liam dived down and sucked on my nipple while rolling the other in his fingers.

“Fuck" i gasped at the feeling.

“Little bit sensitive are we babe, good" he whispered and bit a little making my back arch and my arms clinging around his body and i moaned right in his ear, releasing my nipple he ripped my jeans open breaking the zipper and pulled them down my body along with my boxers and he removed his.

Climbing back on top of me his fingers trailed up and down my body making me shiver “You like that?" he asked and his finger grazed my abused nipple.

“Ah!, yeah" i moaned, supporting himself over my body Liams lips reached my ear.

“Your mine Horan" he growled and i gulped “You hear me, mine" laying in between my legs and sucked on his finger and pushed it into my hole.

“Ah Liam shit" he went back to me ear as he fingered me.

“Say it Niall" he whispered.

"I'm yours Liam nggh all yours" i answered to caught up in the moment to register what i was saying.

“You better believe" he said and added another finger “You know what's funny Niall, i fucked your brains out just last night and your still so fucking tight" he said and i moaned out.

“P-please Liam enough, just f-fuck me please Liam i need it now, please" i begged.

“Fuck Niall, i love it when you beg for my cock" Liam pulled his fingers out and spat on his cock, putting the tip in my hole and leaned over to my ear “Your mother and brother are down stairs babe, i need you to try and be quiet" he whispered and entered me.

Liam thrusted in and out and i was biting my lip trying to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping my lips “So hot Niall" liam whispered “Look at yourself, you love my cock don't you? such a slut" he whispered and then reality hit me.

“Liam stop right now" i said but he didn't “Liam! get off of me!" he stopped his movements and looked down at me confused, then he realised what he had said 

“Oh Niall, shit I'm so sorry i mean it i-i was just caught up in the moment" he said and i shook my head, tears filled my eyes.

“J-just get o-out of me p-please Liam" i begged and he did so.

 

I curled my body into a ball and silently cried "I'm nothing but a whore, just a filthy slut, i cheated on Matt, god I'm ugly, what they say is true, nothing but a worthless cock slut" i kept on saying under my breath then i felt a hand on my ribs and it rubbed me soothingly.

“No Niall, its not true, it just sorta came out, i didn't mean it" Liam said but i flinched away from his touch and cried harder.

“I fucking cheated! I'm nothing but a slut! no body loves me and nobody ever will!" i yelled.

“Don't say that Niall" he said and pulled me in his arms, i thrashed around trying to get free but gave up and cried into his chest.

“Why don't you like me Liam?" i asked in between sobs.

“Don't talk like that Niall i do like you" i scoffed “Hey listen to me ok" he said and i looked up onto his eyes “Danielle wanted to go on a romantic night out tonight, i told her that i was having a family dinner tonight but do you know what i was really doing?" i shook my head and he smiled “I was waiting for this beautiful blonde haired blue eyed Irish boy to answer his phone so i could hang out with him instead" he said my face lit up and Liam slowly kissed my tears away.

“Really?" i asks din disbelief.

“Yes Niall, i wanted to be here, to have you in my arms instead of going out with her, so don't say nobody cares 'cause i care about you Niall, i really do" i leaned in and kissed him tenderly and the door burst open

“Niall honey are you ok - what the fuck!" i grabbed my duvet and quickly pulled it over our naked bodies.

"MUM!" i yelled.

“The fuck is going on in here!" she shouted, her Irish accent becoming thick and i heard Greg ran up stairs.

“Oh, Niall shit" Greg said and Mum turned to him.

“Did you fucking know about this Greg!" she yelled at my brother while i hid my face in Liam’s chest.

“Um well, sorta" Greg stumbled and she glared back at us, i shivered and Liam wrapped his arms around me.

“Get your fucking hands off my son!" Mum snapped and i grabbed onto Liam afraid he was going to listen to her luckily he didn't and just held me tighter 

“Please Mum, can you just give us a minute" i plead.

“No! i will not he'll probably just start fucking you again, listen up who ever you are get your filthy hands off him and leave my son alone! he's not into lads so fecking sod off" i had never heard my Ma shout and yell with so much venom.

"I'm gay" even i had trouble hearing me say those words but Liam heard 'cause he kissed the top of my head.

“Speak up a bit love, don't be afraid I'm here ok" Liam said and i nodded my head and looked straight into my Ma's eyes.

"I'm gay ma" my voice was stronger she heard but she was shaking her head.

“No Niall your not gay, your straight remember Amy Green that sweet girl, you guys dated for two years" Ma said and i shook my head.

“No, it was just a cover, and when she moved away i just told you that we broke up" i said and her eyes then darted to Liam.

“Ok, ok so your gay then" she sighed it would take a while but i know deep down she will understand “Is this your boyfriend then?" she asked me.

“Well, um eh this is Liam" i said dumbly avoiding her question hoping she would drop it but she didn’t.

“Well, I’m sorry for shouting i guess I'm just a little shocked, I'm Maura" Ma said to Liam.

“Um yeah thats ok nice to meet you" Liam said.

“So, this is your boyfriend then Niall" Ma said.

"I'm not his boyfriend” Liam said the tone of his voice clearly stated in my mind 'what? his boyfriend hahaah don't make me laugh this is just the slut i use 'cause my girlfriend doesn't put out’.

“Then why are you to? um well you know doing stuff?" Mum asked i sighed and removed myself from Liams grip.

“Reckon you guys could sod off so i can get dressed?" i asked.

“Oh right yeah" Greg said and grabbed Ma.

The door closed and i grabbed Liam’s clothes “Here, i don't think its a good idea to continue this tonight" i said and he smiled.

“Yeah, good thinking" he said and grabbed his clothes and i put on some sweat pants and a loose shirt.

“Sorry if i wasted your time" i said and Liam cupped my chin and gently forced my eyes to his.

“No time with you is wasted, love" he said and i smiled.

“I'll walk you out".

We walked down to the living room and i avoided my Ma's eyes and walked over to the front door, opening the wooden door Liam and i stepped out on the front porch and he turned to face me, i eliminated the distance between us and he grabbed me by my hips and our faces were inches apart “I guess i'll see you at school" he said.

“Ha, yeah school" i sighed.

“Hey, i'll try my best to keep them away from you ok" he said and one of his hand came to cupped my cheek and i leaned into his touch and hummed in response "though doing that will mean i have to be away from you, i don't know if i could do that" he said.

“I don't want you to be away from me" i said and he leaned in ever so slightly.

“Neither do i" finally his lips catches mine and in a soft and tender kiss and i hummed in delight “So Niall tell me" Liam said once he had pulled away “Does he kiss you like i do?" i cocked my head to the side in confusion, Liam chuckled "I'm that good that you've forgotten all about your boyfriend" Liam said completely amused.

“I eh, i guess it slipped my mind" i said and he grinned.

“So, answer the question" i sighed and pecked his lips one last time.

“You'll never know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter done, thank you to everyone who is reading and please if you enjoyed then leave a comment or maybe kudos, i appreciate all of your kind words and thoughts. - Brayden xx


	6. Property of Liam J Payne

That whole week Liam lived up to what he said 'cause so far i haven't been beaten by anyone and honestly i felt like the happiest lad alive, Matt and i are still together and Liam and i still got together if you catch my drift. Walking through the school with Eleanor i caught Liams gaze, he smiled at me and i returned it and without anyone noticing his hand grazed mine as he walked by and i grinned “Someones happy" Eleanor teased and poked my ribs.

“Well why shouldn't i be I've got an awesome boyfriend, high grades and so far i haven't been beaten all week" i said and she smiled.

 

It was time for history studies one of my favourite classes mostly because history fascinates me, after saying good bye to Eleanor who had art i entered the class room only to be met by my teacher and a rather annoyed Zayn Malik “Ah Mr Horan, we've been waiting for you" my teacher Mr Ford said.

“Should i be worried?" i asked and he smiled.

“No not at all its just that, Mr Malik here is starting to fail in his grades, and i was hoping that you would, well tutor him" Mr Ford said and i gulped “Your my best student so i figured you'd be good for the job" Mr Ford continued and Zayn sent me pleading eyes.

“What happens if i say no?" i tested and Mr Ford sighed.

“Well he'll have to repeat his year again, which means he'll be kicked out of the football team, and we both know how much the team requires of him" i shrugged 'cause honestly i couldn’t care less about the football team but then Zayn sent me this look of helplessness, it was like he already thought i would say no so i said.

“Fine, i'll do it”.

“Ah good, i suggest you sit with Mr Horan Mr Malik" Zayn sighed and huffed.

“Fine, what ever" Zayn said and pushed past me to take a seat at my table, i would of thought he was annoyed but i caught he’s little smile of relief when he went passed me, maybe this would be so bad after all.

“I don’t fucking understand!" Zayn exclaimed and slammed his hands on the desk to which i jumped and gasped, i feel sorry for the desk 'cause i know how much it hurts, he beamed his eyes at me as if he was trying to burn my face with superman's heat vision “Ain't you suppose to be helping me!" i ducked my head.

“I-i I'm s-sorry Z-zayn, please d-dont hurt m-me" i mumbled under my breath and i heard him sigh, i felt a hand on my shoulder and stiffened instantly, the hand started to rub me soothingly and my body relaxed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Niall” Zayn's bradford accent filled my ears and i looked up into his eyes, they weren't like Liams, Zayn's brown eyes looked like glowing ambers and right now they were showing sympathy something i had seen a lot in his eyes.

“Really?" i asked him and he smiled, he had such a dare i say it pretty smile.

“Yes Niall, and I'm really sorry for all those years of hitting you, your alright Irish" he said and removed his hand. Ok what the actual fuck just happened did zayn malik just apologise to me? what is going on this year? first Liam Payne starts sleeping with me next i get a best friend Eleanor Calder then i get a boyfriend and now one of the people who have made my life complete crap is saying sorry and its only the first semester.

 

“Ok, so now tell me what year did Germany invade Poland?" Zayn clicked his tounge and rubbed the back of his head with his face screwed up in concentration.

"1st of september 1939" he answered and i grinned.

“Correct" i said. Zayn and i were currently on my bed studying for history yes i did just say that the Zayn Malik was in my house on my bed right now. he fist pumped in the air and i giggled.

“Your a good tutor Niall" he said and i blushed.

“Nah your just a good listener" i said.

“Well a voice like yours its hard not to listen" he said and i blushed harder to which he chuckled “Hey Liam and i are having a gaming night tonight, why don't you come along and join us?" i gulped and smiled.

“Absolutely" i beamed happily and he laughed.

“Good”.

 

Zayn drove us to his house where Liam was waiting out on the front porch “Wow" i exclaimed looking up at the giant manor.

“Close your mouth Niall, don't want fly's in there" Liam said cheekily “So, where's Harry and Louis?" Liam asked as we entered the house.

“Supposedly they have something more important to do tonight" Zayn replied and i sighed in relief since Louis and Harry still hate me.

In the living room was a giant couch and a massive television “Shame Zayn’s here" Liam whisper in my ear, Zayn had gone to the kitchen to get some snacks and Liam was currently holding my hips and looking down into my eyes.

“Oh yeah whys that?" i asked innocently 'cause i know how much he loves it.

“Oh god Niall" he said and held me closer to his body and i trailed my fingers tips over his toned chest, Liam crashed his lips to mine in a desperate kiss and he forced his tounge into my mouth to which i moaned into his mouth “Babe maybe we should go back to mine" Liam whispered into my ear and started nipping my neck.

“Now now Liam, that would be rude" i said and pulled away from him and sat on the couch.

Liam huffed and sat down next to me then Zayn walked in with popcorn and crisps in his hand and set the junk food on the coffee table, i clapped my hands and dived for the food. Grabbing a handful of crisps i shoved them in my mouth to which Zayn and Liam laughed “Your such a kid" Liam said and i swallowed the crisps and turned to lick the salt off my lips and he gulped and i smirked in response.

“So Niall, fancy some fifa?" Zayn asked.

“Absolutely!" i beamed and jumped back on the couch next to Liam and Zayn sat on the other side of me.

 

“Damn it" Liam said and threw the controller at the couch.

“Yes!" i shouted and threw my arms in the air “No one beats the Irish!" i said.

“Oh really" Liam said and i looked at his face which had a devilish smile on it.

“Liam?" he launched for me so he was straddling my waist and started to tickle my sides.

“Ah! no stop!" i said through laughter trying to get his hands away but failing miserably.

“Zayn, hold his hands" Liam said and Zayn grabbed my hands and held them above my head and Liam continued to tickle me.

“Please please stop!" i laughed out.

“Say Liam Payne is the most amazing person in the world" Liam said.

“No way!" he tickled me harder “Ok ok Liam Payne is the most amazing person in the world!" i said and he stop.

“Of course i am, thanks Nialler" he said and i panted.

“Nialler?" i asked and he grinned.

“Yup, thats my nick name for you from now on" Liam said with a proud smile on his face.

“Ok then, Lili" i said and smirked.

“Nope your not calling me that" Liam said.

“Why not Lili?" i asked and gave him the innocent look and he gulped.

“You alright Lili?" zayn asked.

“Oh god not you too" Liam said and got off my waist.

“So what do we do now?" i asked.

“How about a movie?" Liam suggested.

“Sure, what kind?" Zayn asked and Liam grinned.

“Horror" he said Zayn nodded and i gulped.

“You alright Nialler?" Liam asked and Zayn left to his room to grab the movies.

“I get scared watching horror movies" i said.

“Aw is my little Nialler scared of a little movie" Liam cooed and i pushed my chest out.

“M’not little" Liam chuckled and kissed my nose.

“Your cute" he said, i blushed and Zayn walked back in.

“The ring" he said and placed the blu ray disk in the machine.

“Oh good god" i said and Liam rubbed my back.

“Don't worry Nialler, Zayn and i will protect you if some girl jumps out of the tele" Liam said and Zayn chuckled.

“Sure will" he agreed and sat down next to me.

 

The movie had only been on for about half an hour and the first scary part happened and i jumped and gasped, Liam chuckled and he put his arm around my shoulders “Come here Nialler, i'll protect you" he said and i didn't hesitate to rest my head on his broad shoulder and took in his scent and i was instantly relaxed Zayn looked over at us and then looked back at the television at least he isn't freaked out.

The movie had finished and i was clung onto Liam’s side still shaking slightly, i heard snores coming from my other side indicating that Zayn was fast asleep “Looks like Zayn’s out" Liam said and i looked up at his face and he wiggled his eyebrows i smirked and got up onto his lap and he gripped my hips.

“So, you gonna make a move or what?" i asked him.

“Maybe i want you to make the first move" he said and rubbed the slightly exposed skin on my hip bones.

“Mmmm" i hummed and placed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his neck, Liam kissed back and swiped his tounge on my bottom lip to which i answered and opened to let him in and rocked my hips against his “Mmmmmm Lili" i hummed as Liam kissed from my neck to my collar bone “Lili" i moaned and he smirked against my skin.

“Sure you don't want to go back to mine?" he asked.

“Please Lili" is all i said while rubbing myself shamelessly against the bulge in his pants.

“Come on then babe" he said and i got off his lap so he could stand up “I'll just tell Zayn we're leaving, go wait in the car Nialler" Liam said and gave me his car keys.

LIAM'S P.O.V

I gave Niall my car keys and he leaned up to plant a little kiss on my cheek, it was just a little peck but it still made my skin burn from the sensation of his soft pink lips against my skin, it amazes me the effect Niall has on my body.

“Zayn" i said and shook his shoulder, he groaned and opened his eyes.

“What is it ‘Lili'" he made sure to cooe out ‘Lili' so i lightly shoved his shoulder.

“Niall and i are going home now" i said and he smirked.

“You gonna take that Irish bubble butt home and ravish it? don't corrupted little Nialler to much Lili" Zayn said little did he know that is exactly what i was going to do.

“So, been checking out his 'bubble butt' ay Zayn" i said and chuckled but to my surprise he blushed, he actually blushed “Wait, have you?" i asked and frowned 

“What? no don't be stupid" he said and waved his hand.

“Sure, sure" i said he sighed.

“Ok, so maybe i've checked his bum out a couple of times, but its just harmless i mean have you seen it, it looks perfect" i had to laugh oh Zayn not only have i seen it i've felt it and perfect is an understatement.

“You do realise that you just said you think a lads bum is perfect" i said and he blushed again.

“Oh get out of here, and take your lover with you" Zayn said.

“He's not my lover" i said and this time he laughed.

“Please i seen you two on the couch, all snuggled up together it was so cute i needed to go to a dentist to see if a have any cavities" i can't be positive but by the heat on my cheeks i must be blushing “Awe look at that little Lili is blushing over his crush, like a little school girl" Zayn cooed and i lightly shoved him again 

“We're leaving now" i said and walked off.

“Don't shag him to hard!" i heard Zayn shout and i had to laugh to myself.

 

Walking out to the car i got in and Niall leaned over and kissed my cheek again it burnt “You took long enough" his sweet Irish accent entered my ears.

“Yeah, Zayn and i had a little talk" i said and started my car, it revved and came alive.

“About what?" he asked i smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips.

“You" i whispered against his lips.

“Oh really, what about me?" he asked and i kissed his lips again loving how he instantly kissed me back and how he leans further into my touch.

“About that nice Irish bubble bum of yours" i said and pulled back “Zayn’s words not mine" i added and went back to driving.

“Zayn thinks i have a nice bum?" he asked and giggled.

“Yup, he's been checking it out and thinks its perfect" i said and glanced over to see him blushing, god he’s so cute when he blushes.

 

Niall and i ran into my room and i instantly climbed onto my bed and pulled Niall down so he was straddling my waist. Supporting myself on my elbows i leaned up and kissed his soft warm lips, breaking for air i latched onto his collar bone and drank in his cute little moans “Mmmm Lili" Niall moaned i suppose the nickname isn't that bad, so long as he keeps on moaning it.

“You like that Nialler?" i asked and looked into his eyes, he bit his lip and nodded god how cute can he get.

Nialls mobile's ringtone brought us out of our heated snogging session “Just leave it babe" i said and lightly nipped at his neck.

“Agh Lili" he moaned and the mobile stopped ringing only to start again “Fuck sake" Niall exclaimed and pulled the stupid object out of his unbuttoned jeans 

“Hello?" he said and i got a brilliant idea, i grabbed Niall’s hard dick and rubbed him through his boxers “Fuck” he moaned at the feeling and i smirked “W-what? who's t-this?" he asked “Matt?" he asked and a twinge of jealously pricked into my stomach when he said his name so i rubbed him harder “M-matt what d-do you w-want?" Niall asked, his eyes were closed and his mouth was opening slightly. He was breathing heavily and his free hand was gripping my shoulder.

“W-what? no I'm eh out w-with Eleanor r-right now" i decided i wanted some more fun so i got my other hand and put it down the back of his jeans and rubbed my finger over his hole “Oh fuck!" he moaned his cheeks were now a rosy red and i grinned “What? o-oh n-no me and E-eleanor are w-watching a h-horror movie, i was s-scared”.

“Eleanor and i" i whispered to him correcting his grammar and he slapped my chest lightly, so for punishment i pushed my finger through his ring of tight muscles and he dropped the phone and threw his head back “Liam! fucking hell babe" he moaned.

“Yeah, you love me in you don't you Nialler, only me baby" i said and he nodded his head “Your boyfriend’s still on the phone babe" i said and his eyes shot open and quickly got his phone will i continued to rub and finger him.

“Hello? Matt you still there?" he asked and i heard someone reply on the other end and i got another wicked idea “Oh no i just dropped my phone thats all" he lied and i removed my hand from his throbbing dick to which he whined.

Reaching over i grabbed the permanent marker from my bed side table and smirked to myself. Popping the cap open Niall looked at me with confusion in his eyes so i deepened my finger in him and he closed his eyes and moaned lightly no doubt Matt will ask him about that but i don't care, all i care about is making Niall mine so i wrote on his small abs ‘Property of Liam J Payne' he looked down and then looked into my eyes and nodded and i reached up and grabbed his mobile and hung up on Matt, turning the phone off i pulled Niall down to me by grabbing the back of his neck and crashed my lips to his.

“All mine" i whispered into his ear and added another finger and he rested his head on my shoulder panting.

"I'm yours Liam, do want you want with me. All i want is you" he mumbled into my skin.

I smirked in victory “Good".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! so another chapter bite the dust. Did you all like it? whats even going on with this Matt fella? even i don't know. What are your opinions on Liams point of view? and whats up with Zayn? hope you enjoyed it! - Brayden


	7. Here comes the showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget the tension  
> When we fight  
> You make it up  
> Turn down the light  
> It’s just a lover’s game we play, yeah  
> After the screaming’s at an end  
> Why don’t we do it all again  
> That’s when the fun really begins  
> Oh, whoa.
> 
> Showdown - Britney Spears

NIALL'S P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open from the morning sunlight, i guess i forgot to close the curtains last night, wait those aren't my curtains and this isn't my bed, the sound of snoring caught my attention and i smiled at the sight of seeing Liam completely oblivious to the world in his deep slumber. He was sleeping on his stomach and his face was facing me and his arm was out stretched which means it must of been resting on my body all night.

Smiling to myself i leaned in and place butterfly kisses to his shoulder blade “Lili, wake up" i softly whispered in his ear and kept kissing his warm tanned skin to which he hummed, indicating that he was await.

“Still tired, want to sleep" he mumbled and i giggled 'cause honestly he sounded like a stubborn child, i trailed my fingertips down his spin and kept placing little kisses everywhere “Dani let me sleep" i froze, he thought it was Dani. In quick movement i recoiled my lips and fingers as if i was burnt and got out of his bed.

“Shit" i heard him curse and he got up and watched me as i quickly put my jeans on “Sorry Nialler" he said and i looked up at him and smiled.

“Its fine Liam" i said and he smiled back, his eyes trailed down my body and stop at the writing on my stomach “Property of Liam J Payne" i said and laughed.

“You better believe it" Liam said “Now come over here, i want my morning kiss" he said and i jumped over to him and sat in his lap and he hummed and brushed my blonde fringe to the side while his other finger traced his writing on my tummy.

“Hey Lili?" i asked.

“Mmmmm" he replied and gazed into my eyes.

“Whats your middle name?" i asked curiously.

“James why?" i grinned and started to laugh “Whats so funny Nialler?" he asked.

“My middle name’s James" i said and he started to laugh.

 

After we had calmed down i started to mindlessly trace random patterns on his chest and laid my head on his shoulder “Its nearly time for school Nialler" he whispered and kissed my cheek.

“I don't wanna go" i pouted and he chuckled.

“Too bad 'cause you have to" he said “And what happened to my morning kiss?" he then added i smiled and placed my lips to his and kissed him. Liam kissed back instantly and gripped my hips to pull me closer to his body, Liam’s tounge danced with mine and i wrapped my arms around his neck but eventually our lungs were begging for air so i pulled away breathing heavily while Liam started to plant kisses around my neck and jaw line 

“Mmmmm Li" i hummed and he smiled into his kisses i smirked and push my hands against his chest to push him away and he groaned “Got no time for that Liam" i said and got off his lap.

“Oh come on Niall please" he begged and i smirked.

“Like you said, we've got school" i said and put my shirt back on.

“So, i guess i'll see you after school maybe?" i said though it came out as a question.

“No, you're gonna sit with us at lunch" he said and grabbed my arm to pull me to his body.

“I don't think thats a good idea Lili, sure Zayn is fine with me i think but Harry, Danielle and Louis aren’t” i said 

“But, i want you to hang out with me" he said and lightly rubbed my arm and i leaned into his body.

“Ok Lili, i'll be there" i said and he smiled.

 

After a long kiss on Liam’s front porch i walked home. Getting inside i was met with my Mums concerned look.

“Where were you all night?" she asked.

“Um, Zayn’s" i said and tried to walk past her to the kitchen but she followed.

“Who's Zayn?" she asked.

“Just a friend" i said, it was nice calling Zayn a friend instead of saying 'oh just a lad that beats me up at school’ 

“so, how’s Liam?" she asked as i ate the cereal i had just made.

“Fine" i said.

“Really, judging by those love bites on your neck I’m guessing he’s more then fine" my cheeks went fire hot and i quickly got out my phone to look at myself in its reflection and she was right, there were four little bruises on my neck.

“Damn it Liam" i said under my breath and unlocked my phone.

Niall - thanks for the bloody love bites Lili, Ma’s now asking me about you :(  
Liam - just proving my point  
Niall - what point? that you know how to use your teeth?  
Liam - no, that your mine ;)

I blushed again “Texting Liam?" Mum asked.

“Mum!" i whined.

“Oh come on Niall its pretty obvious that you like him, so why aren't you together?" i sighed.

“He has a girlfriend" i said.

“What! he has a girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

“Yes, he does we're just heaving fun, besides i've got Matt" it just sorta slipped out i didn't mean to mention Matt.

“Oh really, and who is Matt?" she asked.

“Just a friend" i lied and went up stairs.

 

Matt - what happened last night?  
Niall - oh nothing phone ran out of battery while i was at Eleanors  
Matt - oh ok thank god, was beginning to think i had done something wrong :)  
Niall - don't be silly your to perfect to do anything wrong :) anyways i just got to school talk later xx

“Hiya Niall" usually that voice makes me want to turn and run but this time i turned and smiled at Zayn.

“Hey Zayn" i said and he smiled.

“Might want to put your collar up a bit" Zayn said and pointed to the love bits on my neck i swore under my breath and rolled the collar of my white polo up “Much better, wait! how did you get those? you certainly didn't have them last night?" Zayn questioned shit fuck crap bullocks.

“Um i-i rem”.

“Hey lads" thank the lord and christ himself for that sweet beautiful voice that could only belong to Liam Payne 

“Hi Lili" i said maybe a little to cheerfully Liam’s eyes darted to my neck and he smirked .

“Gee Nialler, maybe you should loosen your collar a bit, must be hard to breath" that bloody bastered.

“Nah, its kinda cold today”.

“No its not he's just trying to hide some hicky's" Zayn said.

“Oh is he just, maybe you should show them off then Niall, i reckon who ever left them would be thrilled to see his marks on your body" Liam said slightly suductivly and winked.

“Well maybe he should of told me he was making them before he did" i said back.

“Maybe he wanted everyone to know who you belong to" Liams eyes glanced down my body and stop at my stomach knowing what was under my polo ‘Property of Liam J Payne' stupid black marker, glancing over i saw Zayn’s eyes on Liam then to me and then he gave me a knowing smirk shit! did he know?.

A couple of seconds later i heard a voice boom over to us “Oi! don't tell me you guys are beating up the fag without us?!" that was Harry i knew it so i turned around and saw Harry and Louis walking over with a smug expression on their faces.

“S-sorry" i stuttered and tried to walk off.

“C'mon guys whack him a bit" Louis said and walked in my direction.

“P-please Louis, p-please don't" i begged and his face hardened.

“Don't you dare use my name! a fucking little fucked up fag like you deserves to be beaten so take it like a man, though you love taking it like a woman don't you fag, i bet you'd love to feel my dick up your arse wouldn't ya” 

Louis spat and pushed me to the ground, i landed on my bum which was already hurting a little form last nights activities but now it was burning.

“Hey!” Zayn's voice boomed and we all turned to him.

“What Zayn? want first hit? you hardly ever hit him, maybe you’ve finally seen the light" Louis and him and Harry started to laugh while Zayn approached us.

“Maybe we should leave Niall alone today?" Zayn suggested.

“Why that fuck would we do that? and since when do you use his 'name'" Harry spat and grabbed my collar with enough force to pull me form the ground, thats when he saw them “Check it out lads, looks like the slut was on his corner last night" Harry sniggered and Louis examined the marks.

"I'm surprised anyone would want to fuck you anyway, your nothing but a ugly, fat piece of shit i bet he paid for for someone to fuck him" Louis said and punched my face sending me to the ground.

“Thats it leave him alone!" Zayn boomed once again and came over offering me his hand which i gladly accepted. 

“What the fuck Zayn? why are you helping it?" Harry asked.

“Because I'm over it ok I'm over you guys hurting Niall just because of his sexualality " Zayn said i looked at Liam hoping he would say something but he kept quiet and yes it kinda hurt “Come on Niall, i'll help you clean that" its only them i realised that my lip was bleeding.

 

“You didn't have to do that Zayn" i said as the raven walked over to me, Zayn had taken me to the bathroom and he was currently dapping a piece of wet toilet paper on my cut lip.

“Yes i did, I'm sick of them hurting you, i know that was me a couple of weeks ago and trust me, it haunts me ever time i see you but from know on I'm going to help you out ok?" he said and i nodded my head.

“Its nice having someone stick up for me, i wish Liam would" i mumbled the last part but Zayn caught on.

"I'm sure he would Niall, but you've got to understand that Liam’s known Louis and Harry basically all his life, i only met the three of them when i moved here from Bradford about a year and a half ago" i nodded, of course i understand. Why would Liam want to stick up for me anyway? I'm surprised Zayn did.

“It doesn't matter, what they say is true I'm nothing but a fat ugly short whore" Zayn grabbed my waist and i looked up at his amber eyes, they were like two swirling glasses of whiskey.

“Listen to me now Niall Horan, you are not fat, your anything but fat, you defiantly aren't ugly your cute and adorable, your not short your fun sized like a mars bar and you are not a whore Niall, your to innocent for them to even compare you to a whore so don't listen to them, 'cause if you ask me i would say they’re jealous of you" Zayn said and i smiled.

“Thanks Zayn" i said and he hugged me.

“Anytime mate" Zayn said i liked that 'mate' it sounded nice.

 

Lunch time soon came and i walked into the cafeteria and instantly froze when i saw Liam, he had his hands on Danielle's waist and her's were flung around his neck and were currently in a heated snog, i tried my best to hid the hurt i was feeling but there was another feeling as well. It was guilt, i looked at them their so happy and in love so why don't i just leave Liam alone? maybe its 'cause one day i hope that he leaves Danielle and want to be with me, even though i was with Matt my heart longed for Liam but i knew it would never happen, i don’t deserve Liams heart.

 

After school Matt came to pick me up “Hiya love" Matt said and pecked my lips “You ok?" he asked clearly noticing my bad mood.

“Yeah, just tired a guess" i said and he grabbed my waist.

“Do you still want to come over to mine?" he asked and i wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Absolutely" i whispered and sighed.

“Come on then" he said and i detached myself from his body and then noticed Liam glaring at Matt and then smirking at me and then making a kissing gesture with his lips.

 

Once at Matts flat i laid down on his couch and relaxed. It had been a long day and after seeing Liam and Miss perfect i was done.

“Wow, you are tired" Matt chuckled and brought me a cup of tea.

“Long day" i said and smiled at him.

“Here, maybe this will help" Matt said and sat down and pulled me on his lap, i took a sip of the tea and Matt started to massage my shoulders and i leaned into his touch “Am i making you feel better love?" he asked and i hummed in response then i felt Matt’s hot breath on my neck.

“Want me to make it better?" he asks and i nodded and he pulls my collar down “What the fuck?" shit i completely forgot, his hands stop moving and i jump off his lap only to meet Matts eyes which were beaming at me.

“Who that fuck made those!" he shouted and yes i was a little bit scared.

“U-um, it was j-just a dare" i lied but he saw straight through it.

“Liam" he muttered and walked over to me “You shagged him didn't you!" i froze and didn't reply i had no idea what to say but he took my silence as an answer “So, how long has that fuck head been fucking you then Niall? huh answer me!" i gulped.

“A couple of months" i didn't think it was possible but Matts face just hardened even more.

“So what! you've been fucking around this whole time!" i was visibly shaking, i had never imagined Matt would have such a scary temper and right now i would rather have Louis and Harry bashing me then be in this room with matt. I needed to be anywhere but here so i quickly ran for the door and ducked when Matt tried to grab me “Niall! get back here and explain yourself!" he yelled but i ran out of the door as quickly as i could.

 

After running out of breath i walked down the streets of London trying to keep it together then my mobile vibrated and i gulped to see a new text form Matt with two simple words -its over!- i wanted to break down and cry but i couldn't do that in public no way, i didn’t want to go home i wanted Liam, i need to feel his arms around me, i needed to feel so i called his number.

“Hey whats up?" he asked.

“U-um i j-just need t-to see you" i stuttered out.

“Well, I'm with Dani at the moment so I'm kinda busy" he said and my heart hurt even more “Are you ok? you sound like your crying?”.

“Nah i-im fine thats o-ok don't worry 'bout m-me i don't want to bother you, i-i'll just g-go bye Liam" and with that i hung up. I bet his holding her right now, tight in his warm arms god! i wish i was in his arms, i needed him i didn't want to be alone so my brain went for a different approach.

 

Minutes later i found myself on Zayn’s front door step and i rang the bell to the white bricked manor, moments later the door opened to reveal z=Zayn, the ravens hair was down flat instead of styled up like usual and he was wearing grey sweat pants and a loose tank top.

“Niall? are you ok?" he asked and i broke down, right there on his door his door mat.

I felt Zayn’s arms engulf me as he picked me up whispering sweet nothings in my ear which made me cry quieter i have to admit, i don't know where he was taking me but next thing i know I'm laying on a king sized bed which I'm guessing is his.

“Now, try to calm down and tell me what happened?" Zayn said.

“Matt, he found the bites on my neck, he knows i cheated god! I'm a horrible person i was so scared Zayn, Matt looked like he was about to hit me" i managed to get out.

“Shh, come here Niall" he said and i didn't think twice before sitting on his lap and resting my head on his shoulder, Zayns arms wrapped around my body and he gently pulled me closer to him.

“I know it feels like crap right now but i promise you Niall, it will get better" Zayn said and kissed me on the cheek, hard to believe that this lad was chucking insults at me about two weeks ago and look now, here i am slightly crying into his shoulder while he's rubbing my back, strange world.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but it was probably only thirty minutes.

“Tell ya what, how about i go down stairs and make us some popcorn and you pick out a movie and we'll snuggle up in bed and watch it?" he suggested and i pulled back only enough to look into his eyes and offered him a small smile, Zayns hands came to my face and his fingers gently wiped my tears away.

"sounds good".

Zayn came back into his room with the popcorn just as i put Mr and Mrs Smith in the dvd player.

“Good choice, Irish" i smiled at him “Hey, do you wanna put on some of my clothes? i don't reckon you'd be comfortable in jeans?" he asked.

“Sure, got anymore sweat pants, they look comfortable” he smirked.

“No, but i've got a onesie i reckon you'd like" Zayn said and went to his closest and pulled out a green onesie.

“Of course" i sighed and grab it and looked around “Where’s the bathroom?" i asked.

“You can get change in here, i don't mind" Zayn said.

“Yeah? i bet your just wanting to see this Irish bubble bum ay" i teased remembering what Liam had told me, he blushed and groaned.

“Liam told you huh?" he asked and i nodded.

“And here i am thinking you were straight Malik" i said.

“Oh don't worry, i am its just you've got a nice bum" he said i laughed and took my shirt off, Zayn’s eyes widened at the writing on my stomach and i cursed myself hello Niall? are you stupid or something “Wow, Liam’s property ey?" i gulped “I knew it" he said and jumped to his feet “You two are shagging ain't you" i sighed and nodded “For how long?" he asked.

“Couple of months" i said.

“You naughty boy Niall" Zayn chuckled and i got my jeans off and put the green onesie on “Cute, i can see why Liam keeps coming back for more" Zayn said and then blushed at his own words “Well, you know what i meant was i-i um" i laughed.

“I'll take that as a complement” i said and laid down on his bed seconds later he joined me.

Zayn wrapped his arm around my shoulders and i snuggled into his side “So, Liam’s gay then?" i giggled.

“No, he’s straight" i said and Zayn’s head turned down to look at me, i stayed laying my head on his chest and moved it up to meet his gaze.

“He’s straight but he’s shagging a guy" Zayn said dumb folded.

“Yeah, funny story actually when it all started he said he was just using me to get over Danielle 'cause they had a fight, so he used to close his eyes and picture her and not me" i said and Zayn’s eyes widened.

“Thats not a funny story Niall, thats fucking terrible, what a prick" Zayn said.

“Nah its alright i get it, he was just using me so thats why i was slightly shocked when they got back together and said he wanted to keep on doing it with me, he said that Dani's good in bed but i am better" and Zayn grinned.

“You must be pretty bloody good if he is willingly to keep shagging you and keep dating Danielle" Zayn said and started to play with my hair.

“Must be, i've only ever slept with one person in my life" i said loving the feeling of Zayn’s fingers stroking my hair. 

“And thats Liam, so he took your virginity then" i nodded.

“Thank you Zayn" i mumbled.

“For what?" he asked and i moved my head back so i could see the television.

“For being here with me, i reckon this is torture for you, to be in bed watching a movie and cuddled up to me so thanks for putting up with me" i said and felt him kiss the top of my head.

“If this is torture, its pretty good" and i looked back into his eyes.

“Really?" i asked and he smiled .

“Yes, I'm having a great time here, with you in my arms watching this movie, s’nice" i smiled and went back to the movie.

 

After the dvd was finished i yawned “Tired?" he asked.

“Yeah, i'd better go home" i said and got out of his embrace.

“Well, its pretty late why don't you stay the night?" he asked and i nodded.

“That would be good, thanks" i said “Um, do you want me to sleep on the couch?" i asked and he smirked.

“We had just cuddled and watch a movie together while gossiping about Liam Payne, i think we can share a bed Ni" he said i laughed.

“Good point".

Zayn got changed out of his sweats and tank and wore his boxers to bed and i'd be lying if i said i didn't check him out before he got under the duvet with me, once settled Zayn sighed and wrapped an arm around my body and pulled me to him.

“What are ya doing?" i asked completely amused by the way he was acting.

“Its cold, so want to snuggle" he said and pulled me closer, i lifted my head and rested it on his chest and Zayns arms wrapped around my waist.

“Straight lads don't usually want to snuggle with other lads ya know Malik" i teased.

“Yeah well I'm not like other lads" he said.

“Good" i said and nuzzled into his chest loving the feeling of his smooth warm inked skin against my cheek.

“You must really like him huh?”.

“Like who?" i asked.

“Liam, you wouldn't let him use you like this if you didn't like him" i sighed.

“I knew he was trouble the minute he walked into my life”.

 

I awoke to Zayn softly nudging my arm “Niall, you have to get up we have school" i sighed and got up “Sleep well?" Zayn asked.

“Yeah, thanks again" i said and he smiled.

“Well, you seem better now, just don't let Matt get you down" Zayn said and i nodded.

“I suppose i'd better go and get ready for school" I said.

“Well, why don't yo just get ready here?" Zayn suggested and i snorted.

“And wear the same clothes from yesterday" i said.

“Wear some of mine?" he said and i smiled.

“Sure, why not".

 

Zayn got me a pair of his skinny black jeans and a black shirt that said in white letters ‘Cool kids don't dance’ 

“Bathroom’s third on the right down the hall and here take this" he said giving me a bottle of white liquid “It will wash the marker on your stomach off" Zayn explained and i thanked him before leaving for the bathroom.

The jeans were a bit long but i was going to wear my supra's so it didn't matter and surprising enough the shirt fitted perfectly, Zayn said that it had gone in the dryer and shrunk so he couldn't wear it anymore, i used some of Zayn’s deodorant and was about to walk out but Zayn stepped in and grabbed some of his wax.

“Hey Niall, close your eyes for me" he said and smirked at his clothes on my body.

“Are you going to kill me?" i asked.

“Trust me" he said and strangely enough, i did.

With my eyes closed i felt Zayn’s fingers run through my hair and grab at parts, after a lot of pulling and grabbing i heard him sigh in content and he whispered in my ear “Open your eyes" my eye lids bolted open and i took in my appearance.

Zayn had styled my blonde hair up in a quiff just like his “Wow, it looks amazing Zayn, thanks" i said and hugged him.

“Anytime Irish, its suits you, makes you look even hotter" i blushed and so did he “You know, from a girls point of view, not that you need a girls point of view" he kept stuttering and i giggled and put my fingers to his lips.

“Stop talking Zayn, your making a fool out of yourself" i said and he smiled.

 

Zayn drove me to school which was nice but i was concerned that people would talk about him driving the gay kid to school, once we arrived i got out and he locked the doors and couldn't help but notice the whispering everyone was doing once we walked inside “Don't worry Ni, just ignore them" Zayn said and i smiled up at him, glancing over i saw Liam glaring at me and then down my body clearly he recognised Zayns clothes, i dodged eye contact and went to class.

The bell rang signalling lunch time and i walked out only to have someone push me into what i assumed was the teachers lounge and closed the door, opening my eyes i saw Liam staring at me.

“So, did you guys fuck or what?" his voice was laced with anger, that was his greeting no hello or nothing just that.

“What? me and Zayn?" i asked and he nodded his head once “No, no way" i said and he walked closer.

“So tell me Nialler, why are you wearing his clothes then?" he asked and backing me up to the wall.

“I-i d-didn't have anything to w-wear" i stuttered out and he placed his hand on either side of my head trapping me.

“And the hair" he said looking up at the blonde quiff.

“Z-zayn did i-it" i said, Liams lips came up to my ear and my breathing hitched when i felt his hot breath against my skin.

“You look sexy, wish it was my clothes you were wearing" he was so close i could feel his body heat against me. 

“Shame if Danielle saw me wearing you clothes" i hissed back.

“I wouldn't give a fuck about what she thinks" then it clicked in, thats why he's being so forward he and Danielle must of had a fight last night.

“So, how did it go down this time?" i asked and Liam moved back to look in my eyes.

“How did what go down?" he asked.

“You and Danielle?, how did the fight go down?" i asked him.

“Who told you that we had a fight?" i gave him a forced smile.

“Well, why else would you be here, being flirty with me in school grounds" it hurt that he only wanted me now was because of her but thats what i signed up for.

“What? no I'm not here because of her" Liam said then it really kicked in i smirked and lightly stroked my finger tips down his chest knowing how much he loved it, i felt his chest tighten under my touch.

“Are you jealous Lili, jealous of the fact that last night i was with Zayn" i said.

“Stop it" Liam said back.

“Jealous that Zayn touched me, jealous that he was there and you were with that bitch" my fingers went to his belt and i played with it while bitting my lip.

“Your pushing it Horan”.

“Jealous that his scent still lingers on my skin" false i just used his deodorant not that Liam needs to know that “Jealous that his clothes fit me perfectly, or are you jealous about that fact that he had his big warm arms around my body and he played with my hair? or the fact that he kept on saying how cute, and hot i am, shame he’s straight, 'cause i would of let him fuck me into oblivion while crying out his name" i leaned in to his ear and softly whisper moaned “Zayn”.

“Fuck it" Liam said and grabbed my hips tightly “Looks like I'm going to have to show you who's name you really cry out" he said and pushed me onto the nearby sofa.

“Get his clothes off of you" Liam spat and grabbed Zayns shirt and pulled it off my body along with his own “Liams the only name you'll be screaming once I'm done with you" he said and kissed me roughly, his tounge darted into my mouth and battled against my own and i moaned into the kiss “Yeah, you like that don't you, i bet Zayn doesn't kiss like me" Liam said and reconnected our lips in another wet kiss, he broke away needing air and then kissed my neck while taking one of my hard nipples in his fingers.

“Oh Liam, so good babe" i moaned out.

“Thats right Niall, only i make you moan like that, not Zayn not Matt, only me" he said and went back to nipping my neck.

“Yes Lili, only you" i moaned back.

“What!! the! fuck!!" a feminine voice boomed from the doorway. I bolted away from Liam and looked up fuck! we should of locked the door because there she was, eyes glaring at me mouth hanging open, hands on her hips and forehead crinkled.

“Danielle" i muttered under my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dot dot dot well shit just got cray cray! ok so my sister who is 16 had been saying cray cray a lot so I'm just sorta catching on lol! anyways I'm so sorry its been so long since an update but me and my boyfriend are moving out of our flat and are trying to get one in Cork this year so fingers crossed we get one SOON! any what did everyone think about this?? team Ziall or team Niam Matts out of the picture will he return? and wow jealous Liam was certainly um good? anyways please kudos' and comment if you liked it thank you os much for reading! :D - Brayden x


	8. Use me, but don't break me

I froze, my blood went ice cold, my arms and legs felt like they had turned to stone and my heart was pumping at a rapid pace, i could feel my cheeks burn and i legit felt like medusa herself had froze me.

Danielle's eyes were beaming in my direction as if she was mentally trying to scar and burn my flesh with her eye sight.

Liam shoved me away and grabbed his shirt while i fell against the hard ground with a thud “Dani, its not what it looks like" Liam says as he puts his shirt on.

“So you weren't just snogging the fag of the school? I'm not fucking dumb Liam!" she shouted.

I crawled over and got Zayn’s shirt and put it back on “No, he came on to me, i didn't like a second of it" Liam said and yes my heart cracked a bit.

“Well Liam, it wasn't him who was kissing your neck, it was around the other fucking way!" Danielle yelled and i stood up.

“It was just a heat of the moment thing Dani, you know I'm not gay" Liam tried to reason with her.

“I don't know what to think anymore" she said and left.

“Liam i-“ tried to say but he cut me off.

“Save it!" Liam shouted and i jumped a bit at his tone of voice “Sorry Niall" he then said a little more softer.

“Go Liam, don't stand there looking guilty go find Dani and sort it out" i said and he walked over to me.

“I'll call you later" he said and i attempted a small smile and with that he was off and i quickly got my phone out, my hands were shaking so it was hard to text but i hoped Zayn would get the idea.

Minutes later Zayn bursted into the teachers lounge, i was curled up on the couch with silent tears running down my cheek “Oh Niall" he said and knelled before me.

“H-how bad is it Z-zayn?" i asked and he stoked my back with his hand.

“Basically Danielle went around the whole school, everyone knows" i sniffed and Zayn engulfed me in his arms “Its going to be ok Niall" he whispered and kissed my forehead.

“W-where's Liam?" i asked it might just been my imagination but did Zayn suddenly stiffen?.

“I don't know, he left school" he said and i sighed.

“Take me away Zayn, please take me away form here" i begged and he kissed my cheek.

“Ok".

Zayn and i walked out of the teachers lounge only to be met by students glaring at me, i gulped and kept on walking with his pace. It was like time had froze 'cause nobody moved or talked, the only sound was the sound of mine and Zayn's shoes hitting the wooden floor as we walked.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer" Zayn said as we exited the school and once out side i gave him a small smile to which he returned and place his hand on the small of my back while leading me to his car.

 

We drove in a comfortable silence which he broke after ten or so minutes “So, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

“No, um could you by any chance drive me to the London eye?" i asked him he smiled and nodded.

“Of 'cause any reason why?" he asked.

“When i need to get away i ride the Ferris wheel, its peaceful seeing the city up so high, its like my problems seen so little".

 

We arrived and Zayn parked the car and opened the passenger side door and helped me out to which i muttered “Such a gentleman”.

We walked over and paid but i swear Zayn paid a little to much i could’t tell how much but defiantly to much “Ready?" he asked me once he was done i nodded and he smiled.

Once on the ride i noticed that we were the only people on it and once our carriage was at the top the ride stopped “What's going on?" i asked he smiled.

“You said being up here clears your mind, so i paid a little extra so they would keep us up here a little longer" Zayn said and i smiled and jumped into his lap.

“Thank you" i mumbled into his shoulder, he chuckled.

“No problem".

I got up and looked out at the city, Zayn joined me and i was unaware of how close we were “Look at the city Zayn, its beautiful" i said.

“Yeah, he is" Zayn said, it took me a few seconds to understand what he said and i looked up at him and blushed “S-sorry, i didn't mean well i did its just um eh yeah" Zayn stuttered out and started to blush to which i smiled.

“Its fine Zayn, and thank you for the complement" i said.

“Anytime" he replied and my cheeks went redder “Am i making you blush?" he asked with amusement in his tone.  
“No" i lied cheekily.

“You sure 'bout that" he said and turned to face me.

“Yes i am" taking in the distance between us there had to only be a few inches that stood between our faces.

“I think your lying to me Ni" he whispered and his hand trailed down my arm making my breath hitch.

"I'm not lying" i said back and he smirked.

“Really?" he asked and leaned in even closer, our noses were almost touching and butterflies were erupting in my body making my fingertips tingle “'Cause i think you are" i couldn’t speak i just kept looking into those amber eyes which darted down to my lips and then back to my eyes “Niall?" he asked and i hummed “Can i kiss you?" my heart was beating almost as fast as it had this morning at school and the palm of my hand was starting to get sweaty.

“Yeah" i breathed out and slowly Zayn leaned down and the distance between our lips disappeared.

Zayn’s soft lips moved against mine and i returned the kiss moving with him in sync, his hands gripped my hips and my arms went up around his neck, Zayn’s tounge ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance i giggled and opened up for him. Our tongues danced together and i couldn't help but the get lost in the amazing kiss, to my displeasure my lungs were begging for air so i gently broke away and took in big breathes of much needed air “Wow" i said still in his embrace.

“Yeah, wow" he said back and i nuzzled my head in his shoulder and took in his scent “So, am i a better kisser then Liam?" he whispered in my ear and i couldn't help but giggle remember that once Liam had asked the same thing about Matt so i replied all the same.

“You'll never know”.

 

Zayn drove us back to his place after i had said “I don't want to be alone right now" he happily obeyed, on the ride home i gazed at Zayn, he was a lad to admire, the mocha skin, the perfect hair, the sexy tattoo's, the beautiful cheek bones not to mention those ever so soft red lips, god it felt so good kissing him, i just wanted to do it again but then it sunk in, he had kissed me i didn't start the kiss he asked so what was going on in that head of his .

“Do i have something on my face?" he asked clearly amused and clearly had caught me gazing at him.

“Um, eh no" i said and blushed.

“So, what are you thinking about then?" he asked.

“Kissing you" it just sorta slipped out but i saw a slight red appear on his cheeks.

“Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

“Just how amazing your lips feel" oops that slipped out to “Sorry" i said he chuckled.

“Don't be sorry Niall, i was thinking the same thing”.

 

We were almost at Zayn’s house when my mobile started to ring “Hello?" i asked in a sing tone.

“Hey" the voice sounded defeated it almost didn't even sound like Liam.

“Hey Lili, how are you doing?" i asked and i heard Zayn sigh.

“Um, not to good, she um broke up with me" i really just wanted to cry at the sound of his voice “Are you busy? i really need to see you" Liam pleaded and i knew straight away what he wanted, sex.

“Well, I'm with Zayn at the moment-“.

“Oh, your with him” Liam's voice had changed, now it was one of annoyance.

“Yeah" i said my tone was low but enough for Liam to hear.

“Could you please come over?" he asked and i turned to look at Zayn who sighed a defeated tone but then nodded his head.

“Ok" is all i said and hung up “Sorry" i said to Zayn.

“You shouldn't go Niall" he said and pulled over on the side of the road so he could look at me “He's just using you, i don't like what his doing to you" Zayn said.

“I wish i could resist him Zayn, i really do but" i cut myself off.

“I know Niall" he said completely defeated.

“I just can't, my feelings for him are just to strong and he needs me Zayn" i said and Zayn drove back out onto the road without saying another word.

 

We parked out side Liam’s house and i looked over at Zayn "i really am sorry" i said he looked at me and smiled though it looked forced.

“Its ok, just call me whenever your ready to leave ok" i nodded.

“Um Zayn?" i said.

“Mmmm what Ni?" he asked.

“Could i um, kiss you again?" he smiled.

“'Cause" i leaned over and connected our lips, without warning Zayn's tounge plunged into my mouth and i moaned at the sweet feeling of Zayn exploring my mouth, i broke away catching my breath.

“Damn your good at that" i said and he smirked.

“We'll talk about this later ok?” Zayn said and i nodded my head and bent in just to peck his lips.

“I'll call you" i said and got out of the car, Zayn tooted his horn as he drove away and honestly i was felt completely confused. Why was Zayn kissing me i mean he’s straight right? then again so is Liam and here i am about to let him shag me after kissing his friend, smooth move Niall.

I knocked on the mahogany door several times before Liam finally answered, the sight broke a little piece of me, his eyes were red, his hair was disheveled, his clothes were crinkled and his face looked defeated he grabbed onto me and pulled me into a tight embrace, i wrapped my hands around him held him tighter and i felt wet drops land in my shoulder, it was Liam’s tears.

“Ssh Lili it will be ok" i said and softly stroked his hair.

“You still smell like him" Liam mumbled against my shoulder.

“Don't worry Li, nothing happened between me and Zayn, i was only teasing you this morning" i said and he looked into my eyes.

“Really?” he asked, i sighed.

“Yes, i did sleep over there and yes we did watch a movie but nothing happened" last night at least i added in my mind, i wasn’t going to tell him about the kiss, the bloke was defeated enough.

“Good" he said and we walked inside.

 

“So, apart from the obvious what happened?" i asked him, we were sitting on the couch in his room, i was cuddled into his lap.

“Well, Danielle told her friends that she caught you and me and well word spread around and now i'm pretty sure everyone hates me 'cause i cheated on her, i haven't heard from Louis or Harry, or Zayn for that matter" maybe thats 'cause Zayn was busy kissing me i thought i myself “I tried to tell everyone that i wasn't gay and well some people believed me, but i still heard some people mutter 'fag' when i walked by" i snorted.

“Welcome to my world" i said and Liam wrapped his arms around me.

“Now that i’ve been on the receiving end, i am so sorry for all those years that i teased you and made fun of you" he said and kissed the top of my head.

“Don't worry Liam, i forgave you ages ago" i said and snuggled more into his warmth “So um, what are you going to do about Dani?" i asked him of cause what i wanted to hear him say is ‘I don't care about her, i want to be with you' but all i got was.

"I'm going to try and get her back" it hurt to hear him say that.

“Oh" is all i said.

“I love her Niall" that made me hurt even more.

“So um, where does t-that leave us?" i asked him.

“Well, don't get me wrong Niall, i really like you and well if it wasn't for Danielle um" he trailed off and i turned around in his lap so now i was face to face with the guy i was falling for and falling hard.

“Yes Liam?" i asked trailing my fingers done his chest.

“If it wasn't for my feelings for Danielle i would without second thought want to be with you" he said well, that was good enough for me sure he didn't say that he wanted to be with me but at least now i know, he cares he actually cares about me so without a second thought i brought my lips to his.

 

Liams tounge ravished my mouth and claimed it as his own, i was lying on my back on his bed while Liam was hovering over me holding my hands above my head “Lili" i moaned once he went to my neck sucking at the spot that he knew i loved so much and i bucked my hips up grinding our growing erections together to which we both let out little moans “Please Liam i need it" i breathed out and he pulled Zayn’s shirt off my body for a second time today.

“Stupid shirt" he muttered under his breath and pulled his off “Are those Zayn’s as well?" Liam questioned eyeing the black skinny jeans i was wearing.

“Uh, yeah" i said.

“Off, now" he demanded and un zipped the jeans and he ripped them off "Much better" he said and removed his own jeans and went back to sucking on my collar bone.

“Mmm Li, feels good" i moaned and my hands tangled in his brown hair and his hips moved against mine creating sweet friction “Fuck, oh god Liam" i moaned and he grunted “Please Li, need more ah please give me more" i begged.

“Yeah babe you want more, what do you want Niall?" i gulped.

“I-i need you i-in me Lili, i n-need it now" i plead and he smirked and pulled my boxers off along with his.

 

Liam grabbed the familiar bottle of lube form his bedside table and was about to lube up his fingers “No Li, no time i want you now" i said.

“So eager babe" he said and lubed up his dick and went back to hovering over me, Liam placed his tip in me 

“God, please Liam i need it" i plead again.

“Are you sure Nialler, do you want me to fuck you senseless, do you want to feel me fill you all the way up, do you want me to turn you into a moaning mess begging for more? or do you want ‘Zayn'" Liam spat out Zayn’s name and i gulped “Answer me" he demanded and pushed in a little bit more.

“Fuck! you Liam i want you to fuck me, please i need your cock Li please fuck me?" i begged and he pushed all the way in.

It was painful, just like the first time we had sex at his party. I wanted him to pull out just to save me from the pain he was causing me but i knew he needed this. He needed a distraction from Danielle and as usual i was ready to help him. I held my head against his shoulder and bit down on my lip to stop the painful moans that were desperate to escape.

Liam stayed still and waited for me to adjust to his size and i could tell it was absolutely torture for him “Its on Lili, you can move" i said and laid back down.

“Are you sure?" he said and stroked my cheek with his thumb gathering tears that i didn’t know were falling. 

“Yeah, its ok" he nodded and moved out slightly and thrusted back in “Fuck" i moaned and my back arched up 'cause in that one simple thrust he managed to skilfully slam right into my favourite spot.

Liams thrusts got faster and each time he would hit that sweet spot which made me moan out his name “Harder, please fuck me harder" i said.

“Yeah, want it harder babe, you sure you can handle it?" he asked and slammed in again.

“Fuck yes i can arg! please harder" he smirk and did as i asked "ah fuck!!" i almost screamed in pleasure and pain.

“You like that huh Nialler? you like my big cock in you? fuck your so fucking tight babe!" Liam grunted out i couldn't form words so i just let out a loud moan.

“Liam ah! i-i need agh! i n-need to fuck! i-i gonna c-cum!" i moaned and Liam grabbed onto my dick and stroked it rubbing the pre-cum over it as a lubricant.

“Cum for my baby" Liam said and slammed extra hard.

“Fuck, shit Liam!” my cum shot all over us and moments later Liam was moaning my name and i could feel his cum fill me up and he fell down next to me panting.

“Are you ok? i wasn't to rough was i?" he asked and i smiled at him, he was a bit rough but i know he needed to be, he needed something he could control and i guess i was that something.

“It was amazing Lili” i slightly lied and snuggled up to his side trying to ignore the stinging in my arse and he pulled me into his arms and i yawned.

“Tired?" he asked.

“Well, you did just fuck my brains out so yeah, I'm a little knackered" i said and he laughed lightly and pulled his duvet over our bodies.

“Get some sleep babe" he said and kissed the top of my head and i nuzzled into his chest.

“Night Lili”.

 

The morning light beamed on my closed eyelids making them flutter open and the first thing i could register was the pain in my bum, it was hurting way more then what is was last night, way more.

Glancing over at Liam i saw him sweetly asleep so i decided not to wake him up. I managed to stand up and bit down on my lip to stop me from whincing from the pain and slowly i put Zayn’s clothes back on. Once dressed i got my phone and texted Zayn to see if he could pick me up 

Zayn - are you still at Liams?  
Niall - um yeah  
Zayn - ok, just wait out front be there soon x

I noticed the little kiss and smiled, putting my mobile away i leaned over and placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek and left.

 

It only took Zayn a few minutes to pull up and i (because of the pain in my arse) slightly waddled over to his car, he jumped out and moved over to me “Are you ok?" he asked and i leaned against his shoulder.

“Hurts" i said and he lifted me up in his arms.

“Don't worry, i've got you" Zayn said and carried me bridal style over to his car and laid me down on the back seat and then he sat down in the drivers seat “Want me to take you home?" he asked i thought about it yeah no way was i going home only to get a thousand questions from Mum asking why i can't walk properly.

“Um could i go to your place, i don't want to be a bother but i really don't want to face my Mum" i said and he smiled at me.

“Of course, love" butterflies returned at the nickname and i smiled.

“Thank you Zayn".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! so firstly can i just say how chuffed i am about the comments on the last chapter, they were awesome! thank you guys and girls so much! so when i was writing this chapter i thought it would be longer but as it turns out it's quite short which i am sorry for. But did you like it? Some Ziall in there for you Ziall fans but it still seems that Niall cant resist Liam. Do you think he ever will? what are your opinions on Liam using Niall? hope to hear from you all - Brayden x


	9. Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what people say when we're together.  
> You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.  
> I just want it to be you and I forever.  
> I know you wanna leave.  
> So come on baby be with me  
> So happily.
> 
> One Direction

“Want a shower before school?" Zayn asked from above me. Nuzzling my head into his chest, his arm tightened around my waist.

“Do we have to go to school?" i whined 'cause honestly i would look like a right eejit waddling around school all day.

“Sorry but yes, you do Horan" Zayn said.

“I thought you were meant to be a bad boy Malik" i shot back he laughed and my head bobbed up and down on his chest.

“Just a rumour, babe" it took him about three seconds to realise what he had said 'cause three seconds later his body stiffened and i sighed.

“Its fine Zayn, really" i said and he relaxed again.

“So, i guess we should talk about um, you know" Zayn trailed off but i nodded my head.

“Reckon we could talk after i have a shower?" i asked him and looked up, he smiled and nodded his head.

“Sure" i got up and tried to walk normally though probably failing miserably. Before i left his room Zayn jumped up and went to his wardrobe.

“Here, wear these" he said handing me a couple of articles of clothing.

“Thanks”.

 

I got in the shower and let the burning water wash away all my troubles which of course was Liam, Zayn and school i had no bloody idea what to do. I know i was falling for Liam no matter how hard i tried to deny it. My little crush on the brunette was slowly becoming more, and then there is Zayn who was being really sweet to me plus he kissed me? what does that mean? and when ever i was with Zayn or even thought about the so called 'bad boy' i would get this warm fluttering feeling, its sort of like the feeling i get with Liam but not as strong but i feared that it would get stronger. All i know is right now i would love to go on 'the simple life' with Nicole and Paris.

I searched through the pile of clothes Zayn left until i found a pair of boxer briefs they had wednesday written on the waist line,nice.

Putting the boxers on i added the black skinny jeans (how many pairs of black skinny jeans does he own?) the black guns and roses t shirt and last but not least the varsity jacket with a yellow 'z' on the chest i smiled at myself and Zayn walked in.

“Ever heard of knocking? what if i was naked?" he smirked and his eyes trailed down my body.

“You look good in my clothes" he said and i turned my head to hide my blush but of course he saw it in the mirror.

“Hey um, Zayn i was wondering could you like, um do my eh hair again?" i asked him he chuckled.

“Don't be embarrassed, love of course i will" i sighed and smiled at him to which he returned and got out his box of hair wax.

 

After a few thank you's Zayn and i walked out of his house and into his car, once we were driving i dared to ask the million dollar question “So why did you kiss me?" Zayn swerved the car a bit out of shock.

“Gee, you don't beat a round the bush do you?" he asked and i laughed a little.

“No i don't, but still why?" he sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

“I don't really know honestly, i know I'm not gay thats for sure. But with you its like different, when ever I'm around you all i want to do is pull you in my arms and tell you that everything is going to be ok, and well when we were in that carriage above London i looked at you and you looked so sad and all i wanted to do was kiss those pretty pink lips of yours, and when i did it was like fireworks you know" he said and my heart fluttered at his confession.

“Yeah, i felt that two" i said and his hand slowly moved and rested on my knee “So, where does that leave us then?" i asked him and placed my hand over his and felt how soft the skin was and how warm he was.

“I don't know, do you reckon we could just, take our time and figure out what this is?" he asked and i smiled.

“Take as long as you want”.

 

Zayn pulled up in the school car park and we got out only to be met with Harry and Louis “Shit" i muttered under my breath.

“Well well well looks like Malik has feelings for 'it'" Harry said as they approached us.

“Don't worry Niall, I'm not going to let them hurt you" Zayn whispered to me and walked over to meet them.

“What is going on with you lately Zayn?" Louis asked with his arms crossed over his chest “Hanging out with the fag whats up with that?" he added.

“I can hang around with who ever i want Tomlinson" Zayn said back venomously.

“So what first Liam turns into a fag and now you, this place is going to fucking hell, all 'cause of that cock sucker!" Harry exclaimed and pointed his long forefinger right at me and i gulped.

Zayn stood in front of me protectively “You know, people who tease gay people are usually gay themselves, come on Niall" Zayn said and grabbed my hand and led us away.

 

Once we had gotten to the front entrance i looked down at our still laced fingers “You might want to let go" i said though i really didn't want him to, it was nice holding Zayn’s hand. He looked down at me and smiled.

“I don't want to let go" he simply said and we walked together through the school’s hallway. To my relief nobody whispered about Zayn Malik holding my hand instead they said things like ‘Thats Niall Horan him and Liam Payne shagged’ 'Oh thats the slut that ruined Liam and Danielle's relationship’ 'What does Liam see in him, his ugly' i tried my best to block it all out and Zayn squeezed my hand.

“Ignore them" he whispered in my ear i smiled weakly.

"I'm trying".

Once we had gotten to my class room Zayn let go of my hand and looked down at me.

“Meet at lunch?" he asked and i smiled at his nervousness.

“Of course Z" i said and he kissed my cheek and walked off. I stood there for a few moments trying to process everything. Zayn held my hand in public, Zayn kiss my cheek in public. I smiled and walked into class only to meet Liam's glare. I gulped and cursed for being so late because the last free chair was right next to him.

Hesitantly i walked over to the glaring lad and sat down “I missed you this morning" he said and his face softened slightly.

“Sorry, had to get ready for school" i said looking into those brown eyes and trying not to melt. He scoffed and his face hardened once again.

“You mean you had to go and have a shag with Zayn Malik" Liam said and looked down at Zayn’s clothes that were on my body.

“I didn't shag with Zayn" i spat and the teacher walked in thank god.

“Sure you didn't" he whispered i sighed.

 

“How was he then, was he a better fuck then me?" Liam asked half way through class.

“We didn't fuck, let it go Liam" i whispered back harshly.

“Um Mr Horan, can you please tell the class your answer" i gulped and looked up at the board, Pythagorus' theorem fucking brilliant.

“Um well i guess that c squared would equal" fuck do you plus a squared and b squared yes, I'm sure you do but then what? these something else you have to do to get the value of c fuck fuck fuck.

“Square root of c" Liam whispered of course.

“C equals 23.7" i said and held my breath, the teacher smiled.

“Correct" i let my breath out and looked at Liam.

“Thanks" i said and he smiled.

 

After class i walked out and saw Zayn leaning again the door way waiting for me, we was playing or texting on his phone so i walked over and kiss his cheek. He was shocked but then seen it was me and smiled.

“Sorry if i spooked you" i said and grinned, not sorry at all.

“Just a bit unexpected" he said and grabbed my hand “Shall we?" i giggled at his attempted at a posh accent. 

“Sure”

We walked to the food cafeteria and i listened to Zayn hum a song softly at first i was intrigued to what it was but then the familiar tone came to my mind 'i wanna hold your hand' by the beetles i giggled and walked closer to him.

“Hey Niall, i was wondering would you like to, um" he trailed off something that i've found out Zayn is famous for.

“Yes Zayn?" i asked.

“Well you know how I'm on the football team right?" he asked and i nodded, true him and Liam were on the football team. Trust me to get mixed up with two bloody jocks “Well would you like to, well there's this game on this Friday and well if your not doing anything" i laughed and put my finger to his lips.

“I would love to watch you play" i said and he smiled.

“Really?" i nodded.

 

After lunch i went to my next class which was history and thank god because i was still tutoring Zayn so we went to the library to study. We were sitting at the table at the back of the library which was shielded from the rest of the room by the book shelves.

“Are we seriously still studying world war two" Zayn exclaimed and rested his head against the desk. I laughed and brushed my fingers through the black soft hair at the back of his head.

“Unfortunately yes" i said and he sighed.

“Hey guys!" i heard a female voice exclaim and i retracted my hand from Zayns head who whined in protest to see Eleanor.

“Hey Ellie whats up?" i asked her.

“Free period" she said and sat down on the chair opposite mine “So, who's this?" she asked Zayn who still had his head down, he rises it and her face went shocked “Oh, its him" she scoffed “Is he bothering you Niall, do you want me to kick him in the family jewels?" Zayn gulped and i laughed.

“Nah its ok Eleanor we're cool" i said and looked up at the raven who smiled down at me.

“Who was the prime minister of England during world war two?" i asked.

"Winston Churchill Niall, everyone knows that" Eleanor said and Zayn lowered his head muttering ‘I didn't' i sighed and rubbed his back.

“Its ok Zayn" i said and he looked at me.

“I just can't seem to remember anything, its like my brain just says 'unless its got to do with something fun, then no'" then thought came to my mind.

“Ok, i'll make you a deal, if you get a question right you get to kiss me" i said and i heard Eleanor choke.

“What!?" she got out i waved a hand at her and kept looking into Zayn’s eyes, he smirked.

“I like the sound of that" he said.

“Ok, now next question what was Hitlers idea of a perfect race?" he grinned and leaned down to my ear and whispered ever so softly.

“Blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes, sounds pretty perfect to me" i gulped and melted “Do i get a kiss now?" he asked still whispering in my ear.

“Yeah" i breathed out and he kissed my lips, of course he wanted to deepen it so i pulled away and he whined. 

“Next question" i said.

“Yeah, i've got a question what the actual fuck!?" Eleanor exclaimed.

“Its fine Eleanor" i said and looked at her.

“But what? you guys kissing? whats going on?" she asked.

“Don't worry Eleanor" Zayn said and she sighed.

“So, are you guys together or are you guys just doing a ‘Niall and Liam'?" i frowned.

“A ‘Niall and Liam'?" i asked her.

“Yeah you know, just shagging around" she said and i blushed.

“No, we're not doing a ‘Niall and Liam', i wouldn't use him like that" Zayn said and i blushed even more “I guess we're just testing the waters" he added "anyway moving on”.

 

Half an hour later Zayn’s knowledge of world war two had greatly increased to which i laughed in my head.

“Ok Zayn, the Japanese bomb what part of Australia on the 19th of February 1942?" he smirked and leaned in 

"Darwin" i smiled.

“Correct" his lips met mine and a tender kiss, i moved against his lips in sync and i heard Eleanor let out an 'awww' pulling back from his lips i smiled up at him.

“I think we should study like this all the time" he said and brushed his fingers down my cheek.

“Yeah, at least this way your learning something" i said he smiled.

“What can i say, you a good teacher" Eleanor scoffed.

“Or a good kisser" i laughed and kicked her lightly with my foot.

“Hey, what are you guys doing after school?" she asked us.

“Well, i was just going to go home, feels like i haven't been there in days" i said.

“I can tell, you seem to be wearing Zayn’s clothes a lot" she snickered and i blushed.

“I think he looks good wearing my clothes" Zayn said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, i leaned into his touch and sighed.

“So do i” i said bad to him and Eleanor coughed trying to get out attention.

“Anyway, we should go out and do something, i haven't hung out with Niall for ages" Eleanor said.

“How about bowling?" Zayn suggested i grinned.

“Sounds good”.

 

The bell rang signalling that it was the end of the school day i sighed in content and left my english class. Walking out of the school i saw out of the corner of my eye Harry and Louis approaching me so i walked faster towards Zayn’s car and to my relief he was leaning up against it with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Oi faggot!” Harry shouted from behind me. Zayn looked up and his face hardened and he tossed the smoke out of his hands and walked over.

“You ok Niall?" he asked i nodded once i reached him and dared to turn around only to see that Harry and Louis had backed off.

“Where’s Eleanor?" i asked him.

“In the car" he said i nodded.

“Well we should go then" i said and he placed his hands on my hip bones.

“I reckon she can wait just a second" he said and smirked down at me, i wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to mine and connected out lips. Zayn's soft lips moved against mine and i tilted my head to deepen the kiss, he got the idea and ran his tounge over my lip, i shivered at the sensation and opened up to let him in. Zayn’s tounge moved in my mouth but never touching my tounge, the prick was teasing me so i whined into the kiss and finally his tounge met mine i moaned and he smirked.

Our lungs gave in so i pulled away panting and my eyes fluttered open when i felt one of his hands cupping my cheek, i smiled and he smiled back “You seriously are a good kisser" i said.

“I try" i he replied. 

A crowd of chatter caught my attention and still in Zayn’s arms i turned my head to see a group of lads, Liam was with them and he looked over at me, his expression changed into something that was anger, annoyance and amusement mixed into one. He high fived one of the blokes he was talking to and walked over to us.

Zayns arms held me tighter and i looked up at him, he was glaring at Liam.

“Hey guys" Liam said and i looked back to him. His tone sound completely causal but the look in his eyes was something different.

“Hey Lili" i said, my tone the same as his.

“So, any reason why your holding Nialler like that Zayn?" he asked.

“What? its nice to hold him" Zayn said back.

“Oi! lads did you forget about me!" i heard Eleanor shout from the car.

“Right" i said and laughed and looked up at Zayn “We should go" i said and he smiled down at me.

“Where are you guys going?" Liam asked.

“Bowling" Zayn said bluntly, god you could almost smell the testosterone in the air.

“Cool, mind if i join?" Liam asked, if things were going to be this tense with Zayn and Liam around i wanted to say no but i really did want to spend some time with Liam you know, doing something other then having his dick in me.

“Sure, why not" i said and looked back to Zayn “That ok?" i asked him and he smiled though it looked forced.

“Of course".

 

We drove in complete silence and it was anything but comfortable. I sighed and looked over at Zayn. I was in the front while Eleanor and Liam were in the back.

“Hey Z? do you have i pod connectivity?" i asked and he smiled though he never looked away from the road.

“Course love, just plug in your i pod to the cord in the cd player" he said i smiled and pulled my i pod out and done as he said.

“Put on something decent and not something by 'guns and roses'" Liam said i guess he noticed Zayn’s shirt i was wearing.

“Fine" i said i knew exactly what song i was going to put on, a song that explained everything Liam and i were going through, a song that reminded me of him every time i heard it.

I played the song and didn't hesitant to sing along with the lyrics “Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago i was in your sights, you got me alone you found me, you found me, you found me, i guess you didn't care, and i guess i liked that and when i fell hard you took a step back, without me without me without me" i took in a breath and i noticed Liam was watching me through the revision mirror with a look of guilt on his face, good.

“And his long gone when he's next to me and i realised the blame is one me" i looked in the mirror and my eyes locked with his brown ones, and i didn't dare to look away.

“'Cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now flew me to places i'd never been 'til you put me down, oh i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! oh!, oh! trouble, trouble trouble!, oh, oh trouble trouble trouble!" i sang and kept looking into his eyes, he closed them and sighed.

“Can we change the song" Liam plead i ignored him.

“You've got a beautiful voice Niall" Zayn said and i blushed.

“Really?" i asked he smiled and placed his hand on my leg like he did this morning.

“Yeah, really" i smiled and put my hand on his just like i did hours earlier, i sang the whole song with as much passion as i could muster and Liam sighed in relief once we had gotten to the bowling ally. 

 

Once we got out of the car Zayn took my hand and we walked inside with Eleanor and Liam following, i could feel Liams burning stare on my back and i felt uncomfortable so i held Zayn's hand tighter.

“So would you guys like to be on teams or singular?" the teenage girl with bright pink hair asked from the counter 

“How about we do teams?" Eleanor said.

“Sure" Liam agreed.

“Ok, who's with who then?" the girl asked before anyone could speak i blurted out.

"I'm with zayn" i was slightly embarrassed about how quick that came out so i looked up at him to see him grinning “If thats alright?" i then asked.

“I would love for you to be with me" he said i couldn't help but to take that in two ways and i blushed.

“Good, 'cause i want to be with you" i said and looked up to see him smiling like an idiot.

“Ok so your names?" the girl asked.

“Oh right sorry, Niall" i said.

“Zayn" he said still looking at me grinning.

“Then I'm with Liam" Eleanor said and they went up to the girl while Zayn and i went to get our bowling shoes on.

 

Once everyone was ready our names came up on the plasma above our ally 'Zayn & Niall' it said with 'Liam & Eleanor’ .

“I like our names together" Zayn said from behind me, Liam was taking his shot and knocked down seven pins.

“I think it should say Niall and Zayn not Zayn and Niall" i said and turned to face him he laughed.

“You want your name first?" he asked and i nodded “Oi!" Zayn shouted and the teenage girl from before came over “Reckon we could get princesses name first" i lightly slapped his chest at the word 'princesses' but he only laughed.

“Um sure" she said and in a couple of minutes the names blinked so now they said 'Niall & Zayn’ "Better?" he asked i smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Much better" i was pulled out of Zayn’s eyes by the sound of a huge SLAM!, turning around i saw Liam had slammed the bowling ball on the ground and it speeded towards the pins and knocked them all down, he turned around with anger panted on his face my guess is he just saw me kiss Zayn's cheek, well so bloody what? its not like he's my befriend, Liam had made that quite clear over the months so he get just sod off.

“Your turn Ni" Zayn said and i nodded.

I grabbed the green bowling ball and walked over to the ally way, lining it up with the pins i rolled the ball and it instantly rolled into the gutter.

“Gobshiting ball! why do people even play this shit for?" i shouted and huffed.

“Oi Zayn, why don't you go help your team mate" Eleanor said and winked at him, Zayn walked over and got my ball from the dispenser.

“Here, let me give you a hand" he said and stood behind me, Zayn’s chest was pushed into my back and i could feel his warmth seeping into my clothing and onto my skin “Let me show you how to put your fingers in" he said and wrapped his arms around my body to hold the ball in front of me brining us even closer if that was possible, Zayn’s index and middle fingers slipped into the two little holes “Its a tight fit" he whispered and i took that the wrong way but i responded just a flirty as he said it.

“I reckon we could make it fit" i purred and turn my head to see him blushing, i brushed my hand down his and helped to push his fingers into the bowling bowl “You just need to enter from a different angle" i said.

“I'll keep that in mind" he whispered back and pulled his fingers out “See, just like that" he said and i nodded and put my littler fingers into the ball just how Zayn had “Perfect" he said and his hand brushed down my arm and held it “Now, pull back and swing with all your strength" he whispered leaning his chin on my shoulder, i pulled my arm back with zayns hand still holding it and swing with everything i had and the ball flew down the ally and smashed into the pins knocking them down.

“Yes!" i cheered and jumped up and down and then flung my arms around his neck “Thank you thank you thank you!" i exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Any time" he said and i hugged him tighter.

“Ok lovebirds its my turn" Eleanor said and i pulled away and blushed.

 

The game went on and after an hour Eleanor and Liam had won but only by six pins “I still think you cheated" i said and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Yeah, sure sure" Eleanor said.

“Ready to go?" Zayn asked i nodded.

“Oh wait, i have to go to the loo" i said and walked off. 

 

After i was finished i washed my hands and turned around to see Liam standing behind me.

“What are you playing at huh Niall?" he asked his voice was laced with anger.

“What do you mean?" i asked.

“I mean you and Zayn? what going on there are you to fucking or what?" he asked.

“You know what Liam I'm not some slut!" i said my voice getting louder.

“Fine, are you to a couple does that sound better" he said.

“It does and no we're not" i said and he scoffed.

“Bullshit! i seen you two all flirty on the fucking alleyway" Liam said.

“He was helping me to throw the fucking ball!" i shouted back and Liam walked towards me and i backed away until i was up against the wall and he was in front of me.

“Sure he was, i bet he was telling you how much he wanted to fuck you didn’t he Niall 'cause thats all he wants, i've never seen him keep a girl around so why would he want to keep you around!" he shouted.

“'Cause maybe he cares about me, unlike someone i know!" i shouted back.

“Oh here we fucking go again you know i care for you" he said in a annoyed tone.

“Yeah? well why don't you want to be with me then? you don't have Danielle anymore so whats your problem Liam!" he glared at me “And don't you dare say that you don't want to be called a fag 'cause the whole school knows that you were kissing me in the teachers lounge even if the rumours have now change to apparently i was kissing you and you pushed me away!" i said.

“I can't be with you 'cause A I'm on the football team imagine how they would react if i told them i had a boyfriend and B I'm in love with Danielle!" this time i scoffed.

“Yeah?, well Zayn’s on the football team and he doesn't give to shits!, he holds me in public and doesn't care about what people say!" his face hardened even more.

“You know what Niall, you think I'm trouble well here’s the truth for you, your the fucking one who's trouble. If i didn't fuck you that night everything would be fucking perfect and i'd be living a bloody brilliant life without you in it!" he yelled my heart dropped and my eyes started to get blurry from the tears in them. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with regret “Niall" he said softly and grabbed my hand "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" i cut him off by flinching my hand out of his and pushed him backwards.

“Fine! have your fucking perfect life with Dani just stop coming back to me 'cause i can't handle it anymore" i said “And to think i was actually starting to fall in love with you" i laughed humourlessly “What a fucking joke that is" i said and walked off.

“Niall wait!" he shouted but i didn't i ran out of the toilets and right into Zayn’s arms.

“Take me home Zayn" i said as a few tears fell into his shoulder.

“Niall! get back here now!" Liam shouted as he walked over.

“I think you should back off Liam" Zayn said "I'm taking Niall home, reckon you could catch a taxi?" Zayn asked Eleanor she nodded.

“He's not going anywhere, not until i've talked to him!" i turned away so fast my neck would of snapped if it had been any faster.

"I'm done talking to you" my tone was harsher then it has ever been “Take me home now please Zayn" i said and he grabbed my hand.

“Of course".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! so been a long time waiting but finally here is the next chapter. Just wanted to say thank you so much for the Kudo's and Comments my lovely readers, they really do motivate to to write quicker. So how was this chapter? any thoughts on the Niam fight? are you happy about it or sad? and yes i was listening to "Happily" while writing this chapter, just seemed to fit in. Please comment and kudos' if you enjoyed it.
> 
> P.S Off topic but I'm seeing Katy Perry at her Prismatic tour this year!.  
> P.SS That means i have seen 'The Circus Staring Britney Spears world tour' 'P!nk's The Truth About Love world tour' 'One Direction's Take Me Home world tour' and now 'Katy Perry's Prismatic Tour' yeah fair to say I'm excited to see her live!.


	10. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
> I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall  
> break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,  
> my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee.
> 
> Britney Spears

“So, are you still coming to watch me play today?" Zayn asked and kissed the top of my head. 

It was Friday aka game day and i was super excited, i've never been to a football match before so watching Zayn kick a foot ball around the field getting sweaty and hot was defiantly going to be a good experience.

We were currently on his bed and i was as usual snuggled into his warm chest “Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" i said and sighed in content when his fingers started to play with my blonde hair.

“You know, Liam’s on my team right?" i giggled and looked up at him, god he look good in the morning with his eyes a little droopy and his hair all over the place.

“Well, i'll remember to be extra quiet if he scores a goal" he smiled and kissed my nose.

I haven't talked to Liam since the incident at the bowling ally but i had gotten about a hundred texts saying basically the same thing 'I'm sorry by the way i acted please talk to me' 'i can't believe those things i said to you' 'I'm so sorry babe please talk to me i miss you' and i had about seventy something missed calls.

“Good, but make sure you cheer for me though" Zayn said.

“Of course silly" i said back.

 

I hadn't been home in ages so over the last couple of days i had been wearing Zayn’s clothes but honestly i didn't mind at all. So todays outfit was for a change blue jeans a white shirt and a red and black checkered button up though Zayn said to keep the buttons undone. Zayn doesn't have to do my hair anymore 'cause i've caught onto how his skilled fingers work so now i can do it myself.

After quiffing my hair up i walked back to Zayn’s room to get my bag and the sight inside took my breath away 'cause there was Zayn wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs. My eyes trailed down from his impressive collar bones to his toned chest and further down to his defined abs and then to the v lines of his hips and then to the sodden boxers though i could see the outline of Zayn jr.

I gulped and took in his beautiful tanned skin that was just screaming 'touch me' i could already feel my jeans becoming a little to tight.

“Stare bear" my eyes quickly went to his face and he was smirking at me, my cheeks heated up and i gulped again as he approached me “Like what you see Irish?” Zayn's voice was low and seductive and fuck it was hot.

Zayn stopped when he was inches away from my body, the smell of his sweet after shave infiltrated my senses and i closed my eyes for a few seconds so i could gather my thoughts. Once i opened my eyes they betrayed me and went back down his impressive body, my breath hitched when Zayn’s hands grabbed my hip bones and slightly pushed my shirt up so he could massage the line of exposed skin.

“Zayn" i hummed out.

“Mmmm?" he hummed back i looked up to his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Kiss me" i whispered he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against mine i groaned he he chuckled “Please Zayn" my eyes fluttered closed and Zayns lips met mine.

I loved the feeling of Zayn’s lips moving against mine, they were just so soft and plump, our lips moved in perfect sync as if we were reading each others minds, Zayn’s tounge swiped over my lip and i quickly opened to accommodate him.

Zayn’s tounge danced with mine but i wanted more, want to taste him completely so i forced Zayn's tounge out of my mouth and plunged mine into his mouth, i heard a throaty moan coming from him as i did this, Zayn’s taste was indescribable it was just sweet and sour all mixed in one it was well to put it in one word, Zayn.

My hands trailed down from his neck and explored his exposed chest and i had to grin when i felt him shiver at my touch.

I took a chance and grazed my finger over his hardened nipple he pulled from my lips and for a second i thought maybe i had over step our 'testing the waters' boundaries but i was relieve he pulled away to let out a moan.

“You like that?" i asked and gave him my innocent look.

“Fuck Niall, please don't look at me like that, i don't think i can control my self if you do" he whispered i giggled and pecked his lips.

“You should get dressed or we'll be late for school" i said and pulled out of his embrace and he groaned and pouted at me i smiled and kissed him again just a nice soft tender kiss but he still sighed in content.

"I'm going to win this game tonight Niall" he said and wrapped his arms back around me "I'm going to win it for you”.

 

“So, whats happened in your life thats making you smile like an idiot?" Eleanor asked once we were on our way to lunch.

“Zayn" i said and my smile got even bigger.

“Really? and what has Mr Malik done now? are you two boyfriends yet?" she asked as we sat down on one of the out side benches.

“Well, no not exactly" i said but my smile didn't falter.

“Really?" she asked in disbelief.

“Yeah why?" i asked.

“Well, you've been wearing his clothes all week and your always going and leaving school with him so i just assumed they guys were exclusive" she said.

“Nah we're just i don't know seeing where the current takes us" i said and she scoffed “His words not mine" i added.

“Speaking of viva la boyfriend" she said and then two hands covered my eyes.

“Guess who?” it was Zayn, i could tell because of his husky voice and scent.

“Petter pan?" i asked he chuckled.

“I'll give you a clue" he said and i felt his lips sucking on my neck.

“Zayn" i whispered out.

“Thats right babe" he said and sat down next to me.

“Hey Zayn" Eleanor said.

“Hiya" he said but didn't look at her he kept his eyes locked with mine.

“Nervous?" i asked him.

“No, as long as your there i've got nothing to be nervous about" he said and i blushed.

“Just know we'll be there to cheer you a long Zayn" Eleanor said and this time he looked at her.

“Thanks Ellie much sure my Ni doesn't eat to many hot dogs" that repeated in my head over and over 'my Ni' i smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Your Ni huh?" i said and he wrapped his arm around me.

“Well, soon maybe, i don't know, if you want" i could tell he was nervous.

“I like it" i said.

“Really?" i nodded “Well good, 'cause i was wondering, um would you like to eh be my-" my heart was beating so fast and i was feeling a warmth with in me, he was just about to ask the question iv been dying for him to ask me for the past couple of days but of course someone interrupted him.

“Oi! Zayn!" i looked up but there's only one person that velvet voice belonged to, it was Liams.

Zayn groaned and looked away from me “What!" he barked and i looked over to see Liam, he was wearing brown jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. I couldn't deny he looked good, to good.

Liam’s eye darted to mine and they were full of regret he looked a little like a lost puppy but then they hardened when he saw Zayn’s arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

“We've got a meeting for practice" Liam said. Zayn sighed and looked back at me.

“I might be gone until the match" he said i smiled and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss, he pulled away and then pecked my lips a couple of times.

“You'll do great" i said.

“Oh i know" he said.

“Cocky much?" he grinned and my mind started to race “Tell ya what Z, if your team wins the game, i'll be your Ni" i said and he smiled.

“Talk about putting pressure on a bloke" he said and i pecked his lips.

“Call it motivation" i said.

“Well, if your my prize that game is a good as won”.

"NOW MALIK!" Liam yelled loudly, i jumped at his tone and faced Liam, his face was red with anger and it looked like smoke could blast out of his ears at any moment, Zayn sighed.

"i've got to go" i nodded, Zayn quickly pecked me one last time before getting up and walking off. Liam sent me one last pleading look before walking off.

“To think at the start of the year those two were beating you up, now they both want you to be theirs" Eleanor said and i had to laugh at that.

 

“So, do you still like Liam?" i gasped.

“Bit blunt don't ya think?" i asked, Eleanor and i were in english and our teacher had to go out for some reason so the class was told to 'chill' for a few minutes, that was twenty minutes ago.

“Well, do you?" she continued to press.

“Oh course i do, i've had a crush on him for like three years, but once we finally were well 'together' i started to fall for him" she gasped.

“As in fall in love!”.

“Eleanor!" i exclaimed looking around to see some people were watching us and then whispering among themselves “Say it a little louder next time”.

“Answer the question" i sighed.

“Yes" she gasped again.

“Are you in love with him?" she then asked.

“What? no, no way i meant starting to, but then the whole Danielle thing happened and well he was just treating me like" i couldn't find the word.

“Whore?" she said, my heart pricked a bit.

“Yeah, i guess" she shook her head.

“There's no 'i guess' he was using you like an object Niall" i had to agree maybe Liam only told me he has feelings for me to keep me around, yeah that must be it. I was his personal whore.

“What about Zayn?" she then asked.

“What about him?" she smiled.

“Is he treating you right?" i nodded my head “So he isn't using you for sex?" i gasped again.

“God no, we haven't even shagged" i said.

“So, your just staying at his house, every night but not shagging?" she asked.

“No, i go over there and we watch movies, and talk and well snog on his bed but we never shag we just cuddle up and go to sleep" i explained.

“Aww thats cute" i blushed “And by the sounds of it if he wins this game you might have an actual boyfriend before the night ends”.

 

The game started at 4 pm and Eleanor was currently driving us to the sports ground “So, who are they playing?" i asked.

“Um east London i think" she said and pulled over “Don't worry Niall, I'm sure lover boy will win" she said and i scoffed.

“yeah, which one?" she laughed and we got out.

The cold London air hit my bones and i let out a little shiver "its cold" i said as we walked up the grand stand.

“Its England Niall, its always cold" she said and laughed, we sat down and already i was anxious for the game to start. My knee was bobbing up and down and i kept looking around the field just waiting for the siren to ring.

“What position does he play?" Eleanor asked.

“Striker" i said not taking my eyes off the green field, the sun was starting to set it sure was going to get cold.

“Why don't you relax and go and get a hotdog or pie?" i nodded and got up.

 

On my way to the food stand i ran into one of the players “Sorry" i said looking up only to see his brown puppy dog eyes.

“Its ok Niall" a shiver erupted my body when Liam said my name, probably just a cold draft.

“So, good luck tonight" i said awkwardly.

“Um, yeah thanks" i started to walk off but Liam grabbed my hand the skin on skin contact made a little whimper escape my mouth.

“We need to talk Niall" he said.

“Do we Liam? 'cause last time we talked you completely lost it" i said and he sighed.

“Look, i didn't mean to say that stuff" he said and i looked up into his eyes, i knew he wasn't lying.

“Look, Liam i don't know what to say" i said.

“Then, lets talk, later after the game" he said i looked around.

“I can't after the game" i said and he scoffed.

“I suppose Malik’s gotta fuck someone right" my eyes looked up and shot daggers at him.

“You know what Liam, Zayn and i haven't even shagged, his nice and caring, his everything i wanted you to be, i waited Liam i really did, every night i thought maybe someday Liam will leave Danielle and want me for me" i said and he looked down at the ground “Yeah thats what i thought" i said and walked off.

 

After grabbing a hotdog and a chocolate milkshake i walked back to Eleanor and was relieved when i saw the teams starting to come out.

“Where’s Zayn?" i instantly asked she laughed and pointed to the player wearing the jersey with the number 22 on it, even though his back was to me i could tell it was him, Zayn was looking around and it dawned on me he was trying to find me i laughed.

“Oi! Zayn!" i shouted as loud as i could and it looks like my voice was loud enough, his body turned around instantly and his eyes locked with mine i put both my thumbs up he smiled and winked at me before joining the rest of his team in a group huddle.

“So what happens if he looses?" she asked and i took my eyes off Zayn to look at her.

“He won't loose, simple as that" i said she laugh.

“Ok what will happen for an example" she said.

“Well, if he looses I'm going to run out onto that field and kiss him with as much passion as i can" i said and she laughed.

“Ok, and if he wins?" i smiled.

"I'm going to run out onto that field and kiss him with s much passion as i can" i repeated.

“So either way your running out on that field?" i nodded my head.

My eyes locked with Zayn, he was a sight for sore eyes, just the way his body moved and flexed to kick and steal the round white ball was breath taking, there was a thin layer of sweat that was forming on his forehead, it made his tanned skin shin under the giant lights.

Zayn’s eyes locked with mine and he gave me a cheeky smile and wink before stealing the ball from the other team, Zayn dribbled the ball through the other teams defences and with one last kick the round ball went flying into the net, i jumped up and let out a loud "GO ZAYN WOO!!" even though everyone was cheering Zayn looked at me and smiled.

“He seems pretty proud" Eleanor said.

 

An hour later east London were winning 2-1 i was worried even though we were losing because the game was still young. I kept watching Zayn the whole time, he currently had the ball and was running with it down the field when someone tripped him and Zayn went flying to the ground my hand latched onto Eleanors jacket and the referee blew his whistle.

“Is he ok?" i said to no one but Eleanor answered.

“I don't know, i can't see, wanna walk down there?" i nodded my head frantically so we walked off the grandstand and over to the field.

The coach got Zayn off the ground and they were talking about something well yelling to be exact, Zayn was pointing at Liam and shouting and then Liam walked over and shouted at Zayn. Next thing i know Liam’s grabbed Zayn’s jersey and vice versa.

“Shit" i uttered and ducked under the boundaries.

“Niall! come back!" Eleanor shouted but i ignored her and ran over to Zayn and Liam.

“Who are you?" their coached asked me but i ignored him and stood in between the two lads and i shoved Liam though he only stumbled back a few steps.

“What is your problem Liam! can't you see Zayn’s hurt!" i exclaimed i turned to face Zayn “Are you ok?" i asked he smiled and kissed my forward.

“Just a minor sprain, i'll be fine in a few minutes" he said and i nodded “So who did it?" i asked and he glared at Liam.

“Him" i turned and faced Liam again.

“Why did you trip your own team mate?" Liam scoffed.

“Please i didn't do shit" he had a good poker face i will give him that but i could see it in his eyes, he was lying 

“Whatever Liam" i said.

“Ok Malik, take five minutes on the benches" the coach said and Zayn nodded and grab my hand, i tried to ignore Liam’s glare at our connected hands as Zayn walked us over to the benches.

 

“Enjoying the game?" he asked i smiled up at him.

“Yup, i gotta say you look pretty sexy in a football jersey” he blushed and pecked my lips and muttered a 'thanks' looks like he was a little shy, cute.

“Does it hurt?" i asked pointing to his ankle he waved his hand.

“I can nearly feel a thing" he said trying to act tough to which i laughed.

“Sorry about Liam" i said he smiled and kissed my lips.

“He's just a jealous twat babe" i nodded and resting my head on his shoulder “The bet still stands right?" he asked and i nodded my head.

 

The game went on and we were in the final minutes the scores were tied 3-3 and at this point i was gripping onto Eleanor's hand so hard that my knuckles were white.

“Don't worry Niall" she said.

“But Ellie there's only twenty seconds left!" i exclaimed.

“He said he was going to win right?" i nodded “Well then, he's going to win" she said.

The coach blowed the whistle and the countdown began west London kicked the ball to there side, Louis quickly intercepted and passed it to Harry, Harry dribbled it down the field and passed it to player twelve, ten seconds left player twelve kicked the ball in the air and Zayn jumped and booted the ball in mid air, the ball blasted into the nets scoring a goal with three seconds left “Central London wins!" boomed the speaker box i jumped up and down cheering with Eleanor, Zayn was lifted up by some of his team mates and they had him on their shoulders running around and cheering like lunatics, i laughed at the sight.

After they let Zayn down i ran onto the field just like i said i would, he turn and opened his arms and i jumped into them, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arm flew around his neck, i crashed my lips down on his and plunged my tounge into his mouth, Zayn’s arms tightened around my body as we fell to the grass laughing against each others lips.

“Congrats" i said looking down at him, i was now straddling his waist and bending down so we were face to face. Zayn’s hands rested on my waist and i kissed him again.

“Oi! get a room faggots!" i heard someone shout, looking up i gasped, it was Liam. Zayn sat up slightly by leaning on his elbows.

“Why don't you mind your own business mate" Zayn said next thing i know Liam has grabbed me by my shirt and ripped me from Zayn’s body.

“Don't tell me what to do Malik!" Liam spat and grabbed Zayn by the collar and pulled him from the ground.

“Leave him alone Liam!" i plead.

“Shut up Niall!" he yelled and punched Zayn on the cheek, Zayn jabbed Liam in the gut to which Liam returned by kneeing Zayn in the gut.

“Stop it!" i shouted and stood in between the two obviously at the wrong moment 'cause i felt a sharp pain erupt from my jaw.

Since I'm small the force was enough to send me to the ground. He hit me, Liam actually hit me. I looked up with glazed over eyes to see Liam staring down at me with sorrow and regret in his eyes.

Zayn fell down and held me in his arms “Niall? baby are you ok? please talk to me" Zayn panicked.

"I'm fine" i said hoarsely.

“Niall, I'm sorry i didn't mean to hit you i-" Liam began but Zayn cut him off.

“Leave Liam, and don't come anywhere near my boyfriend!" Zayn barked at him, Liam's face fell once the word 'boyfriend' was said and i turned to face Zayn.

“Boyfriend?" he looked at me smiling.

“I won didn't i?" i nodded and he kissed me, once he pulled away i saw the biggest smile on his face. Looking around i saw everyones eyes on us.

“Everyone's watching us" i said and his smile if at all possible grew bigger.

“Good, i want them all to see that your mine" he said i smiled.

“I am you know, yours" i said and kissed him again.

“Good”.

 

Later that night i was straddling Zayn’s waist while leaning down kissing his lips, i was wearing Zayn’s foot ball jersey which rested just below my bum and a pair of boxers, Zayn was just wearing his boxers not that i was complaining.

“I know you look hot when your wearing my clothes, but fuck Niall, you in my jersey-" i cut him off by capturing his lips with mine and he moaned into my mouth, our kissing and touching was interrupted by my phone going off “Babe, let it go to voice mail" Zayn said i sighed.

“Its probably Mum, i'd better answer it" i said and got off his lap, gabbing the mobile i saw the name flashing and i gulped ‘Liam Payne'.

“What do you want" i said once i'd answered, Zayn could tell by my tone that it wasn't mum so he walked over.

“I um i just wanted to see if you were ok" Liam said.

"I'm fine, physically at least" i said and Zayn wrapped his arms around me from behind.

“Look, I'm really sorry Niall i was trying to hit Zayn-“.

“Yeah! well why the fuck were you trying to hit Zayn then huh? tell me Liam why?” Zayn's arms tightened around me.

“I guess i was jealous, i don't know but tonight when i saw you in his arms i decided on one thing" he said i sighed.

“And whats that Liam?" i asked.

"I'm not going to let you go, you may not want me tonight, or tomorrow but one day i will make you mine Niall Horan" he said.

“Is that a threat?" he chuckled.

“Its a promise" and with that he hanged up.

“So, what did the prick want?" Zayn asked and kissed my neck.

“Just to say sorry" i said moving my head to give Zayn more access, i felt Zayns teeth bite down lightly on the sensitive skin making me melt into his arms and let out a soft moan of his name, he pulled back and blew air softly over the marked skin sending shivers down my spine.

“There we go baby, now everyone will know that your mine" he whispered into my ear and i let my fingers brush over the abused skin. Zayn had marked me as his.

“We should go to bed" Zayn said and grabbed my hand, once under the duvet Zayn grabbed me and pulled my back to his chest “Good night, love” i smiled even though he couldn't see me.

“Good night Z".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! so this chapter was so far one of my favourite ones to write because well Ziall obviously! but I'm guessing if you ship Niam in this story you probably want to track me down in Ireland and maybe through rocks at me, sorry. But to you Ziall shippers i hope this chapter is everything you've been waiting for, a massive thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter, your comments made me happy! :D - Brayden x


	11. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that you put me through,  
> You think I'd despise you,  
> But in the end I wanna thank you,  
> 'Cause you've made me that much stronger.
> 
> Christina Aguilera

“I fucking hate mornings!" Zayn chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest.

“Now now babe, its to early to be swearing" he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

“Its to early to be doing anything thats why we should go back to sleep" i said and huffed.

“But its time to get up" Zayn said and moved around a bit before getting up from his bed, i pouted at him.

“Its saturday Zayn, that means its sleep in day" i said and closed my eyes only to feel the bed sink next to me and a smile formed on my lips when i felt his warm breath ghosting over the face.

“Yeah, but i want to take this amazing Irish lad out for breakfast" my eyes bolted open at the sound of food.

“Really?" i asked.

“Well, he cancelled guess i'll just have to take you out instead" Zayn teased and i mocked a broken heart, he smiled and pecked my lips.

“I suppose i could go out with you".

 

Before stepping into the shower i discarded Zayn's jersey and his boxers and let the hot water pelt onto my body, my eyes were closed so i was more then surprised when i felt a pair of lips against my neck.

“Calm down Niall, its just me" Zayn whispered into my ear and gripped my hip bones massaging them.

“Zayn" i breathed out and leaned my back against his chest and cocked my head to give him more access.

“Thought we could save water" he mumbled against the skin of my neck before sucking it.

“Mmm i bet" i hummed.

“I care for the environment" he said and sucked a particular sensitive spot.

“Fuck, Zayn" i needed something to hold onto so my hands flew up and grasped the hair at the back of Zayn’s head and he grunted.

“My name sounds so fucking good when you moan it Niall, that bloody accent of yours drives me crazy" he mumbled “I could listen to your cute little moans all day" he added before kissing my neck again and pulling me impossibly closer to him then it happened. Without even thinking Liam entered my mind, it was like i could feel Liam kissing and nipping at my neck and not Zayn.

I shook my head and pulled away “Something wrong? i didn't hurt you did i?" Zayn asked and traced his fingers around where he was just nipping at, i felt so guilty. How could that twats face enter my mind i didn't want Liam, i wanted Zayn right?.

“Sorry" i said and leaned up to kiss his lips.

“I thought i scared you away" he said and sighed, i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

“You could never scare me away" i mumbled against his lips. He smiled and kissed me.

 

After a few snogs Zayn and i got out of the shower and got dressed only to see a text message on my phone from the twat.

Liam - what are you doing today? x  
Niall - not talking to your for a start  
Liam - don't mean to tease you babe but you just did talk to me x  
Niall - yeah well stop texting me, and don't call me ‘babe'  
Liam - you sound a bit up tight BABE, need me to come over and 'loosen' you up? ;) xx

I put the mobile back in my pocket and cursed myself for blushing “Why are you blushing?" i heard Zayn ask as he pulled his black jeans on. I shook my head and pecked his lips.

“Never mind, so what am i wearing today?" he grinned and pulled out a pair of red jeans and a black v neck with an american flag on it. My eyes gazed down at the size of the jeans since all of Zayns jeans are to loose for me and gasped 

“Zayn, these jeans are two sizes to small" i said and a devilish smirk planted itself on Zayn’s lips making me shiver.

“Exactly, now go and change, wouldn't want to be late" he said and patted my bum towards the bathroom, cheeky bastered.

 

I soon found out why he wanted me to wear the jeans, looking at myself in the mirror from the side my bum poked out just like dare i say it Louis' i grimaced when Louis enter my thoughts but still was this completely unnecessary. After putting on the shirt which fitted me perfectly (a lot of Zayn’s shirts must of shrunk in the dryer) i walked back out to find Zayn smirking at me.

“Like the clothes?" he asked and then chuckled.

“Bit tight don't you think?" his smirk grew.

“I think they fit perfectly" he said and walked over to me and reaching behind to lace his hands on my bum, he hummed in content “Perfect”.

 

Zayn drove us to a little cafe hidden from the rest of the city, “I love coming here, its quiet and not busy" Zayn said as we walked in, the only word i could summon up the cafe's atmosphere in would be 'cosy’. 

We walked over to a table with two chairs and Zayn pulled my chair out for me "I'm not a cripple you know, i can pull my own chair out" i said and laughed before sitting down.

“I know" he said and sat down “Maybe i like taking care of you" i blushed but hid it behind my menu.

The waiter came over “What will we be having" he said looking at me, he had soft hazelnut eyes and light brown hair that matched his tanned skin, he had a scottish accent.

“Um, cup of Yorkshire tea and pancakes" i said.

“Mmm would you like ice-cream or just cream with you pancakes Irish?" he asked i blushed and muttered ‘Just cream' the waiter smiled and Zayn cleared his throat to get the scottish waiter attention.

“Yes? and for you sir?" he asked going all professional.

“Coffee, but i don't know what i want to eat, what do you think babe?" he asked me the waiters face slightly fell at the word 'babe' but i ignored it.

“Hash browns?” i suggested.

“Not trying to give me a heart attack are you, love?" Zayn asked i giggled.

“No" and leaned over and peck his lips but Zayn's hand went behind my head and held my lips to his as he deepened the kiss i heard the waiter cough uncomfortably and i broke away.

“You now what, i'll just have what he's having" Zayn said.

Our food came out and my moth was watering over the sight and smell of the pancakes. Without a second thought i dived into the yummy goodness.

“Relax Niall, its not going anywhere" Zayn said and chuckled.

“Its tastes fucking amazing" i said and chewed.

“Don't forget to swallow” Zayn said, i smirked and looked up at him.

“I never forget to swallow Malik" i basically purred and winked at him, Zayn went as red as a tomato and bit on his bottom lip, I’m pretty sure i heard him swear under his breath.

 

Monday approached way to soon, all i did on Sunday was lay around in my bed with Zayn lazily watching movies and snogging and well today i had a major maths test, don't get me wrong i know maths but that doesn't mean i like the shit. 

Walking to the school the sight before my eyes made me shiver, Harry and Louis were leaning against the fence with smug looking faces, i gulped and tried to walk past them but Louis tripped me over with his foot sending me to the ground.

“Watch where you going cocksucker" Harry said and they laughed.

“Twat" i muttered and got up .

“The fuck did you just call me!” Harry's voice rose and he grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against the fence.

“I said twat!" i shouted and Harry delivered a punch to my gut, i would have doubled over but Harry held me tight.

“You know what i don't get it, how did this ugly wanker manage to turn Zayn and Liam into a fags?" Louis questioned.

“He must be a good fuck" Harry said “I bet you fucking begged for it huh queer, i bet you got on your hands and knees begging for them to fuck you, i bet you love having a dick up your arse, such a fucking cock slut aren't you Niall" i gulped and Harry smirked.

“You know what i think, Liam and Zayn probably close their eyes and picture someone else 'cause honestly you at you Niall, your so fucking ugly, nothing but a cheap slut. I hope they used protection otherwise they should probably go and get tested for aids or something" ok that really did hit home, funny thing is Liam really did used to close his eyes, am i really that hideous? i must be.

I don't even know why Zayn’s dating me, heck he'll probably dump me after a few weeks maybe after we have sex for the first time he'll leave, my thoughts were brought to a halt by Harry kneeing my guts, this time he let go and i tumbled to the ground holding my tummy “Worthless" Harry spat and kicked me in my gut.

“Oi! you fucking leave him alone!" i looked up to see Eleanor storming over.

I saw Louis straighten himself out and smirk at her “Whats wrong babe" he said she scoffed and pushed him out of the way.

“Fuck off Tomlinson" she said and kneeled down to me “You ok Ni?" she asked and rubbed my back.

“Been better" i replied and attempted a soft smile, she stood up and looked at Harry and Louis.

“What the fuck is your problem, can't you see he's fucking injured!" she spat.

“He's a fag, so he deserves it" Louis said.

“He's a fucking human being you prick! he doesn't deserve this so fuck off!" and with that Harry and Louis walked away.

"Niall!" i heard a voice shout my name though i knew who it was straight away, within seconds Zayn was kneeling down and holding me in his big arms.

“Baby are you ok? what happened? are you hurt? please tell me your ok?" i chuckled and held him tighter.

“Im fine, it was just Harry and Louis, nothing new" i replied and Zayn held me closer to his body.

“Thats it, i've had it" Zayn let me go and walked over to Harry and Louis, i shot up off the ground and bolted over.

“Oi! fuck heads!" Zayn shouted Harry and Louis turned around.

“Zayn please don't" i said and stood in front of him.

“No Niall, I'm going to teach them about a little thing called respect" Zayn said and moved around me.

“Whats up Zayn, sick of being a fairy and want to join us normal folk again?" Harry asked.

Zayn bolted and tackled Harry to the ground, Harry was taller then Zayn but there was no doubt that under his leather jacket Zayns biceps were way bigger then Harry's so Zayn raised his fist and slammed it into Harry's cheek bone.

"I'm not a fucking fairy!" Zayn spat and hit Harry again.

“So your just fucking the slut then" Harry said and struggled under Zayn, Zayn grabbed Harry’s shirt's collar and pulled him close to his face.

“Don't, you fucking dare call him that!" his words were laced with venom and he shoved Harry back to the ground and got off him.

By now there were about thirty students surrounding the scene all watching with wide eyes, Zayn walked over to me and put his hands on my waist.

“Your not a slut, your the most beautiful innocent sweet and caring lad i've ever laid eyes on" he said and i blushed at his words “And i don't care what all of you think, 'cause all i care about his my boyfriend" Zayn said to the crowd before kissing me.

“He is a slut" a female voice piped up. I pulled back from Zayn to see where the voice came from. Out of the crowd Danielle entered the ring of students which kept on getting bigger and bigger.

“Because of him Liam and i split up, you hear me Niall! your the fucking reason why we're not together, and guess what, your not even with him, instead your shagging around with his best mate!" she spat.

“Danielle!" boomed another voice i knew all to well, Liam.

Liam entered the ring “Lets get one thing straight Danielle, your the one who broke up with me" Liam said.

“Yeah, 'cause you were shagging that whore" she spat and pointed at me.

“Oi! bitch! don't call him that" Eleanor said from next to me.

“Well its true Calder! he's nothing but trouble!" i lowered me head and tried my best to block everything out, Liam had once said that i was trouble maybe it would be best if i just went away.

“Well i doubt you're little miss perfect, oi! lads who here had shagged Danielle while she was with Liam huh!" Eleanor yelled out, i gasped as fifteen guys put their hands up and Danielle went red.

“Are you fucking serious!" Liam spat and walked over to her “Here you are calling me a cheating and calling Niall names and you've been shagging around with fucking fifteen lads" Liam snapped at her “And you low what, i will never regret sleeping with Niall, 'cause his fucking perfect! if anything you're the whore Danielle!" Liam gave her one last glare before pushing through the crowd.

 

The school bell rang and finally the crowd disappeared just leaving me, Zayn and Eleanor.

“Are you sure your alright?" Zayn said inspecting my face i giggled and swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, stop worrying" he smiled.

"I'm aloud to worry about my boyfriend" he said and pulled me by the waist against his body.

“Mmmm say it again" i whispered against his shoulder he chuckled before bringing his lips to my ear.

“My boyfriend" i shivered at his soft tone and melted into his arms.

“Hey Niall, i was thinking, why don't you ever fight back against those jerks?" i looked around to face Eleanor.

“Well for one I'm fucking terrified of them, and for two have you seen me, i've got no way of fighting back, I'm just small and weak, I’m basically a fairy penguin" i said and sighed, Zayn hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

“Your not small baby remember what i told you, your fun sized" Zayn said and i laughed.

“Just like a mars bar?" he hummed out.

“Well, why don't you take some self defence classes then?" Eleanor suggested i thought about it.

“You know what El, i think thats a grand idea”.

 

After doing some internet searching i found a karate dojo which was in the centre of London, apparently the place is recommended for people who want to learn to defend themselves so i wrote down the address and went down stairs.

“Off again sweety?" My Mum asked.

“Yeah, got some errands to run” i replied and got my vans on.

“Busy busy busy" she said and went back to the living room.

“Need a ride little bro?" Greg asked and i nodded.

 

I made sure to make Greg park away from the dojo, last thing i want is for him to ask questions. I smiled and thanked him before getting out of the car.

Walking inside the dojo i noticed that it was decked out just like the gym at school, which was wooden floors with soft mates over them. A Chinese man who looked about in his forties walked over to me.

“Hello how may i help you?" he asked in a polite tone.

“Um, i saw your ad of the internet about self defence classes, and i wanted to sign up" i said and he smiled.

“Trouble at school?" he asked i frowned.

“Eh yeah how did you know?" i asked him he gave me a small smile.

“I can read people very well, and yes i will go and get the young lad who takes that class for the younger generation" the man said and walked off.

I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to return. it only took a few minutes.

“Here we are" i looked up and gasped, he was wearing one of those white karate out fits with a brown belt around him, his brown locks were plastered to his forehead by sweat and had a smug smirk on those ever so perfect lips.

“Hey Niall" how could this be happening, all i wanted was to learn some moves to fight off Harry and Louis, apparently fate hated me so i sighed and replied to him.

“Hey Liam".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! so here's another chapter! I'm not to sure how i feel about this chapter but i hope you guys like it! thank you so much for all of your kind words and kudos! they make me happy! :D


	12. E.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
> Infect me with your love and  
> Fill me with your poison,  
> Take me, ta-ta-take me  
> Wanna be a victim  
> Ready for abduction,  
> Boy, you're an alien  
> Your touch so foreign  
> It's supernatural  
> Extraterrestrial
> 
> Katy Perry

Karma works in mysterious ways they say, but i haven't done anything wrong have i? ok so i cheated on Matt a few thousand times oh wow maybe i do deserve this i mean Matt did nothing wrong its all my fault in that department but why does Liam have to be my lifeline at the moment?.

“So, are you going to talk or what?" i forced a smiled.

“I didn't know your worked in a gym" i decided to go with.

“Yeah, i used to come here all the time to do boxing and well after a while Sensei asked if i wanted to teach here and well obviously i said yes" i nodded my head and looked to the ground.

“So, how do we do this?" i asked and looked back into those brown eyes and couldn’t help but find that they were so different from Zayns.

“Well, you come with me into the training room".

 

The training room was just like all the other rooms, floor completely covered in mats but this time there were several punching dummies and the walls were covered in floor to roof mirrors.

“Ok shall we begin?" i smiled and nodded my head. We walked over to the nearest dummy, it was blue and shaped like a human with targets all over its body.

“Ok so today I'm going to teach you some basic jabs and ducks ok?" i nodded “Right, now put your fists up in front of your face" i did just like how Liam was doing “Good, now i want you to give me a right jab and hit the dummies face" i clenched my right fist tighter and smashed it across the dummies cheek “Good Niall, that was really good" Liam said and i turned to face him.

“Well you know, after getting the shit beat out of you for three years you kinda pick up on some stuff" Liams face fell and he let out a small 'oh'.

 

After an hour or so i finally had one combo down “Ok, show me again" i smiled and hit the dummy right jab, left jab, right knee uppercut “Well done Niall" he said and clapped.

“Thanks" i said and looked at the ground.

“No seriously NIall your a natural at this" i smiled and looked up “Anyways, reckon you gonna sign up? this was just a trial run?” i nodded.

“Yeah, i think i will" he smiled and went to get something out of the office. Seconds later Liam walked in back holding a few sheets of paper.

“Just basically sign your name on the dotted line" i smiled and accepted the pen he was holding out.

 

After training i decided to go over to Zayn's house what? don't judge me i just want to spend sometime with my boyfriend even if its 9 pm all ready, after knocking on the door it opened to reveal a black haired woman.

“Um hello can i help you?" she asked.

“I um i-is Zayn h-home?" she smiled.

“Let me guess, your Niall?" i nodded.

"I'm Patricia Zayn’s Mum just call me Tricia for short" i smiled and nodded "Zayn! Nialls here!" Tricia shouted off into the house “Please dear do come in, its quite nippy out" i walked onto the warm house. 

Seconds later Zayn was running down the stairs towards us “I hope my Mum hasn't embarrassed me to much Ni" Zayn said and smiled.

“Not yet, why don't we all go sit down i the living room, i'd love to get to know your boyfriend better Zaynie" i laughed 

"Zaynie?" i asked and grinned.

“Don't you dare start calling me that" Zayn said firmly.

“No promises" i sad and followed Tricia into the living room.

 

"So, why don't we look through some old photo albums" Tricia said.

"Mum! can we not!" i laughed and sat down next to her “Here we go, check this one out Niall" she said and handed me a photo book, Zayn sat down on one of the lounge chairs with his arms crossed.

On each page there was a picture and a caption "Zaynie's fifth birthday, aww look how cute you were Zaynie" i cooed he scoffed.

"I'm not cute Niall, I’m manly as anything" he said while trying to flex his biceps as hard as he could, i smiled at him.

“Yes you are, your like a cute teddy bear" i said and Tricia laughed.

“Sure, if the teddy bear was rough on the outsides and was covered in tattoo's" she said.

“Mum!" Zayn whined.

 

After about half an hour the front door opened and closed and a man walked into the living room, he was tall and had black hair and olive skin like Zayn’s.

“Hiya Dad" Zayn said.

“Hi oh, who's this?" the man or should i say Zayn’s father said to me.

“Thats Niall, he's my 'friend'" Zayn said with emphases on 'friend' i got what he meant, Zayn’s Dad clearly didn't know i was Zayn's boyfriend i wonder why?.

"Niall as in Niall Horan?" he asked i nodded my head and his face hardened.

"Tricia! Zayn! what the fuck were you thinking inviting someone like him in this house!" Zayn's Dad yelled.

"Yaser your son has something he wants to tell you" Tricia said and Yaser glared in Zayns direction.

“Well son, what is it, please tell me your about to beat this fag up and throw him out" i gulped, oh thats why Zayn didn't tell him.

“No Dad I'm not going to do that" Zayn said.

“Fine, i'll do it myself" Yaser said and walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar.

"Yaser! you let him go right now!" Tricia said.

“No!" Yaser boomed, ok Niall relax and remember what Liam taught you, i clenched my left fist and pumped it up uppercutting his chin, the force made him let me go and stumble back.

“How dare you touch me! you filthy little faggot!" in an instant Zayn moved over and stood in front of me protectively “Stand aside Zayn" he shook his head.

“No Dad i won't" he said.

“And why not" Yaser glared at him.

“'Cause he’s my boyfriend" Yaser scoffed at that.

“Your not a fag Zayn your a normal boy, you know that homosexuality is against our religion, now stand a side" Zayn shook his head and grabbed my hand.

“C'mon babe, lets go to your house, clearly we're not welcome here" Zayn said and with that we left the Malik household.

 

“So, im guessing from that punch you pulled on my Dad your training went well” Zayn said, we were laying on my bed with me wrapped in his arms.

“Yeah but guess who my personal trainer is?" he kissed my cheek.

“Who?" i turn to my head to face him, Zayn had his three day stubble which i loved so much, his jawbone looked like it was crafted by an angel and those eyes god i just couldn't explain Zayn’s eyes they're just so perfect not to mention those soft red lips that always looked so inviting.

I leaned up and planted to self on his lap and Zayn supported his body on his elbows i smiled and closed the distance between us and kissed his perfect lips. Zayn’s stubble was rubbing against my skin and i loved the feeling of it, slowly i moved my lips from his and planted butterfly kisses down his jaw bone and eventually landed on his neck and started nipping and sucking on his pulse point.

“Mmm Niall" he hummed.

“Feeling good Zaynie?" i asked making sure to cooe out ‘Zaynie' he smirked and in one swift motion he positioned himself on top and me under his body.

“You know what" Zayn whispered in my ear "I'm going to make you feel so good babe, I'm gonna make you scream out my name, i noticed when we walked in that your Mum or Brother wren't here, no need to hold back" he added and sucked on my neck, my arms wrapped around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head.

“D-do it Z-zayn” i breathed out.

“Do what babe? what do you want me to do?" he asked and took my earlobe between his lips and massaged it.

“Make me feel good" i whispered.

“Are you sure Niall? i don't want to pressure you" i smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

“I want to Zayn, i want to feel you inside me, i want it so bad" i plead and then blushed at my words.

“Only if you’re sure" he said i nodded.

"I'm sure”.

Zayn's lips continues to caress my neck and his hands roamed over my clothed body but i decided there was to many layers between us so i tugged on the hem of his shirt, he quickly got the idea and detached his lips so i could pull his shirt over his body and once again I'm gobsmacked at his body, the soft olive skin, the lines that make up his toned muscles, the sexy tattoos, god everything about Zayn Malik screams sex.

Zayn smirked down at me obviously catching my staring at his body and pulled my shirt over my body, compared to Zayn’s tanned skin i was white as a ghost his amber eyes trailed over my body along with his hands and now that i think about it this is the first time Zayn's ever seen me without a shirt on which made me cringe in the inside.

He probably thinks I'm fat or something, Zayn smirked and lightly pinch one of my nipples making my back arch and a soft needy moan escaped my lips “So hot baby" he said and repeated making me moan again “I fucking love your body Niall, its perfect from your soft milky skin to your sexy little muscles" i blushed and looked away from his pricing gaze “Don't be shy baby" he said and kissed my collar bone and i hummed in content “So, as you probably know i've never well, you know had sex with a lad before but i've been doing some internet searching and I'm pretty sure in know what to do" he confessed and continued to kiss my collar bone and his hands trailed down and unbuckled my belt and jeans.

“Where's the lube Ni?" he asked as he got my boxers off and started to painfully slowly pump my dick.

“N-night stand" i said and he grinned and kiss my lips before opening the draw and pulling out the bottle of lube, he pumped the bottle and a good amount of the clear gel lathered on his fingers, he smirked and rubbed his fingers around my entrance.

“You know, we could always stop Niall, if your not ready that is, like i said i don't want to pressure you" he said i snapped my head up.

"Zayn if you don't hurry up and stretch me out I'm going to do it myself and jump on you and fuck myself on your dick" he smirked and entered his finger.

At first it hurt, it’d been a while since i've had sex so yeah i was pretty tight so it burnt a little but Zayn leaned over and kissed my neck while whispering sweet nothings in my ear to distract me and it was working the pain dulled and pleasure took over.

“More" i whispered and he added another finger and curled them hitting my sweet spot dead on, i arched up close to Zayn’s body as jolts of pleasure ran thought my body.

“Fuck Zayn!" i moaned.

“Shit sorry did i hurt you baby? do you want me to stop its ok we can stop if you want" he thought he hurt me, what a laugh.

“Don't you dare stop, it feels to good" i hummed and he hit that spot again making me moan loudly.

“So, thats where you like it" he said and rubbed his fingers over the bundle of sensitive nerves sending pleasure down my spine, i pulled myself closer to Zayns body, my breath was coming out in pants and i felt the familiar tightness in my stomach.

"Z-Zayn, I'm gonna ah! god Z-Zayn please d-dont stop f-feels to g-good oh fuck oh god! Zayn! fuck! ZAYN!" i can't believe it, he didn't even touch my dick but i came and hard, white jets shot form my dick over mine and his bodies and i fell limp back down on my bed blushing furiously and hiding my face with my hands.

“Wow" he said.

“Its been a while" i mumbled into my hands.

“Hey, move your hands" he said and slowly i did "Ni, that was the hottest thing i have ever seen, don't be embarrassed i feel kinda proud that i made you cum that fast" he said and kissed my lips which turned out to be a sloppy mess since i was still trying to control my breathing.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and i groaned at the loss on contact “Put it in" i said and he looked at me confused.

“Put what in?" he asked i smirked and sat up and undone his jeans “But, you've already came Niall" he said.

“Yeah, but you haven't i still want it in me Zayn, i still want to feel you thrusting into me" i said and he grabbed my hands.

“Really?" he asked i nodded to which he smiled and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one tug, using the lube on his fingers he slathered it over his dick and lined up at my entrance.

“Again, are you sure?" he asked and leaned his head over into the crook of my neck, my hands rested on his back and i whispered.

“Do it”.

Zayn slowly entered me and i cringed as each inch went in, Zayn wasn't as long as Liam but he was thicker which made it hurt more, my breathing hitched on my throat once he was buried into me up to the hilt.

“Tell me when beautiful" he whispered into my neck before sucking on it. It felt like hours but was probably only five minutes but finally i had adjusted to his size.

“Ok, you can move" he hummed and pulled out leaving the tip in and thrusted back in, Zayn was gentle with me as he continued and i drunk in the grunts and moans he was making.

“Fuck love, feels so fucking good" he grunted and continued to slam into me going a bit harder now.

"Z-Zayn, please g-go harder" i begged.

“You s-sure b-babe?" he asked i nodded my head and he did as i said except he skilfully slammed right into my prostate. 

“Fucking hell Zayn!" i moaned and arched my back.

“Yeah y-you like that baby?" he asked and i moaned his name in response.

“Fuck your tight Niall, you feel so better then any girl i've been with, in fact ah fuck! your so much more beautiful then anyone i've ever seen, y-your perfect Niall" he said and moaned, his thrusts became sloppy and i knew he was close, Zayn grabbed my once again rock hard dick and started to pump.

“Reckon you could cum again b-babe? look so pretty when you cum” he said and tugged.

“F-fuck, if y-you keep that u-up i agh fuck oh god n-not agin ah! fuck Z-Zayn so c-close" i moaned.

“Me to babe t-together, lets c-cum together" he said and i nodded my head but i knew in a couple of seconds i would cum so i squeezed my already tight muscles even tighter around Zayn's dick.

“Oh fuck! N-Niall I'm gonna oh b-babe fuck! arg Niall!" seconds later i felt his warm seed filling me up and at the feeling of him coating my insides i came into his hand with his name rolling off my tounge.

 

After Zayn had pulled out of me we decided to take a shower since we smelt pretty bad and had cum all over ourselves, the hot water felt so good cascading down my body and Zayn was cleaning the cum off my body.

“You know Zayn, i think its a bit selfish of me for coming twice" i said and smirked at him.

“How so?" he asked and sat the loofa down.

“Well, shouldn’t you cum two times as well? just to be fair" i said and trailed my fingers over his wet chest “i would be a bad boyfriend if i didn't take care of my man" i whispered and got down on my knees.

"Niall, you d-dont have to" Zayn said and i looked up at him with what i hope was innocent eyes and place kitten licks on his semi hard dick “Oh god please N-Niall' he begged ha! works every time, without taking my eyes off Zayn i took his tip in my mouth and ever so slowly took him in, i place my hands on his hip bones and pushed him against the tiled wall to stop him from bucking his hips.

My eyes never left his half open ones and i hollowed my cheeks and began to bob my head on his dick, unfortunately i could only take half of him in so i pumped the half that wouldn't fit.

“God! you look so fucking hot with my dick down your throat babe" he moaned and i tried to take more of him in but only managed about another inch, my tounge run up and down his length and zayn was gripping my wet blonde hair in one hand and his other was place on the wall trying to hold himself up.

“Babe i-im close" he said and i sucked extra hard making him moan my name “I-im g-gunna cum p-pull off b-babe" he moaned but i didn't and seconds later i felt what cum he had left run down my throat, i milked him greedily before pulling off with a pop.

“You taste amazing" i whispered into his ear.

“Your fucking amazing" he replied and leaned on my shoulder for support.

 

After showering Zayn and i got into our boxers and laid down on my bed completely sapped of our energy, what motivation i had left i used to place my head on his bare chest and listened to his strong heart beat.

"I'm so glad i have you in my life" Zayn said while tangling his fingers in my hair.

“And I'm glad that i've finally found someone who actually wants so be with me" i said and nuzzled his chest and curled tighter into his side.

"I'm just so happy with you Niall, and i still can't believe all the shit i've put you through, it sickens me to think that i used to hurt you" i leaned up and kissed his lips, it didn’t involve tongues but it was just as passionate and desperate.

“The past is the past, we can't change it, and i forgave you ages ago" i said he sighed.

“Still, i regret it everyday" i kissed his chest and started to draw mindless patterns on his perfect skin “I know we haven't been dating for long but, i just feel so connected to you Niall" he said and i softly kissed his chest again.

“I know the feeling" i said and he yawned “Tired babe?" i asked he chuckled.

“Well, you did just make me cum twice" he said and i laughed lightly.

“Good point, we should get some sleep" i said and he kissed the top of my head.

“Good night beautiful" he said i smiled.

“Good night Zaynie".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so this chapter is a little bit late, i like to update on the weekend but its now Thursday so yes just a little bit late sorry! :( anyway so now you've met the parents, Zayns Mum's a sweetheart bless her but Zayns dads a bit of a twat and apparently really religious. And finally some Ziall smut time, hope you enjoyed! :D - Brayden x


	13. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew then  
> What I know now  
> Wouldn't dive in  
> Wouldn't bow down  
> Gravity hurts  
> You made it so sweet  
> 'Til I woke up on  
> On the concrete
> 
> Falling from cloud nine  
> Crashing from the high  
> I'm letting go tonight  
> Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine.
> 
> Katy Perry

The past two weeks had been well completely and utterly amazing. Ever since that night with Zayn him and i have been well acting like bunnies all over the place, his car, my bedroom, my kitchen, his Dad was gone one night so once in his living room and in fact he even slammed into me when we were on a date at a restaurant. And right now Zayn and i were at the pictures watching Oblivion and well i was feeling a little horny, don't blame me blame Tom Cruise. So acting on instinct i placed my hand on his knee and rubbed it soothingly.

He looked down at me and smiled before looking back at the movie, i smirked and moved my hand up to the inside of his thigh, his eye bolted to mine.

“What are you doing?" he whispered i moved my hand closer and closer to my target "Niall" he warned but i brushed my hand over what felt like his semi hard cock and he bit his lip "Niall, don't" i smirked even more and began to jack him through his jeans.

“You know, theres a bathroom in here" i said and winked at him and in an instant Zayn grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

 

Zayn slammed my front into one of the cubicles and pulled my jeans and boxers down in on go.

“Being such a naughty boy Niall haven't you" Zayn whispered into my ear and i gulped “I think a bad boy like you needs to be punished don't you Niall?" i nodded my head.

“Yes Zayn, i need to be punished please punish me" i felt his finger enter me.

“Oh look at that babe, your still losses and lubed up from this morning, i can still feel my cum in your hole" he said and nipped at my neck.

“Please fuck me Zayn, p-please" i plead and i felt him enter the tip of his dick.

“Are you sure babe, you sure you want my dick in you?" he asked and continued to kiss my neck.

“Please" is all i said and he rammed in.

 

I gripped the top of the toilet and moaned as Zayn hit my sweet spot with every thrust “Turn around babe" he said and i did and wrapped my arms around his neck, Zayn placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up, instantly i wrapped my legs around his waist and Zayn entered me again starting off slow but eventually he was ramming into me hard enough to make my body jump up and down in his arms so my dick was rubbing against this defined abs and i couldn't help but think the last time i was in this position was with Liam.

Shit! fuck! what? did i just think about Liam while Zayn was pounding into me? i shook my head and connected mine and Zayns lips, thats when we heard the door open.

Panic ran through my body and Zayn stopped his thrusts but unfortunately left his dick buried to the hilt inside of me and even worse he was pressing right against my prostate sending pleasure through my body.

“Zayn” i whined quietly.

“Bite down babe" he whispered and i lightly bit on the skin of his shoulder to muffle my moans, we heard foot steps approach our cubicle and then the lad knocked on the door.

“Ey mate, how long do you reckon you'll be?" my heart beat increased and i could feel Zayn stiffen against me we both knew that voice, Harry Styles.

I couldn't talk and if i detached my lips i would probably moan.

“Um m-might be a w-while" Zayn replied trying to hold his own moans back, my fingers gripped Zayns hair at the back of his head and my body started to wither.

“Come on mate, i really need to go" Zayn moved a bit and his dick rubbed my prostate making me bite a little harder and grip his hair tighter.

“Sorry" he whispered and i nodded my head “Look, i've got my bo-girl friend in here and we're kinda having some fun so reckon you could just wait!" Zayn barked, fuck that was hot. I knew any moment i was going to cum without a doubt if he spoke like that again.

“Oh, sorry mate" i heard Harry say and then the door shut.

“Fuck!" i moaned out once i'd let go of his skin only to see a red angry mark “Sorry" i whispered and then planted soft kisses over the abused skin.

“Its ok baby" he whispered.

“Um, Zayn reckon you could, well y-your kinda r-right up against my u-um" i stuttered out.

“Oh, shit sorry baby are you ok?" he asked and moved his dick a bit and that slight moment was enough.

I felt my stomach tighten and i threw my head back to look into his eyes even though my were almost closed i could see his beautiful amber eyes "Zayn! fuck Zayn!" i grabbed onto his shoulders and came between our clothed bodies moaning loudly and seconds later i felt Zayn wobble.

“So hot babe" he whispered and then i felt his warm juices fill me up.

 

Zayn let me down and i fell onto the seat of the toilet and Zayn fell to his knees in front of me “Fuck" he panted out.

“Yeah, i know that was Harry without a doubt" i said trying to catch my breath.

“He’s probably waiting outside the toilets" Zayn said.

“Fuck" i uttered “What do we do?" i add and Zayn pulls his trousers back up and i follow his actions and we leave the cubicle “There!" i said looking at the high window “Reckon you could lift me up?" i asked him.

“Of course, i just did a few minutes ago while pounding into you, I'm sure i can put you up on my shoulders" he says and gets on his knee's i blush and climb on his shoulder blades and Zayn stands with me clutching his hair for support.

“Kinda hurts babe" he said and i release my grip a little and pat his ‘Precious’ hair.

“Sorry”.

“S’ok, open the window" he says once we were close enough for me to reach the orange stained window, after a pull and a shove it opens and luckily I'm small enough to wiggle out.

 

I waited patiently by Zayns car and i let out a breath of relief when i saw him walking towards me.

“Everything ok?" i asked he nodded his head and pecked my lips.

“You should’ve seen the look on Harry's face when i walked out, priceless" i frowned in confusion “He now seems to think I'm cheating on you with some bird" he said and pecked my lips again and i chuckled.

 

Monday arrived way to soon for my liking though it does every week, i groaned and pulled the duvet off my body and stumbled into the bath room to take a shower.

“Don't use all the hot water!" i heard Greg's voice boom from the living room.

“Thats rich coming from you!" i shouted back and heard him laugh before closing the door.

I made sure to use all the hot water 'cause you know I'm a fucking amazing brother, wrapping a towel around my hips i walked into my room and gasped at what i saw.

There was Liam Payne himself laying on my bed, i made quick movement to slam my bedroom door shut and turn back at him, his eyes trailed up and down my bare body thank god i still had the towel wrapped around my waist.

“What the hell are you doing here!" i hissed at him and he smirked and stood up.

“Heard you and Zayn called it quits" he said and walked over to me, i took as many steps back as i could before my back hot the cold wooden wall of my room.

“W-where did you h-hear that" i cursed myself for sounding so vulnerable in his presence.

Liams body was so close now towering over mine like the Empire state building making me feel even more small, he smirked down at me “Heard it from Harry" he purred.

“W-well we're s-still together h-him cheating w-was just a rumour" i stuttered and my breath hitched when Liams hand lightly stroked my bare arm while the other one was pushed near my head on the wall and he hummed.

“Maybe you should cheat on him" he said leaning his head down until it was a few inches from mine.

“N-no, i don't w-want to do that" i said and tried to sound firm but failed miserably.

“Really? 'cause your body's telling me something completely different" he said leaning even closer though our bodies had yet to make contact “Does he make you feel good babe?" Liam asked and brought his lips to my ear “'Cause i can make you feel so good, remember how good i made you feel babe, remember how you would wither and moan for me to fuck you harder, tell me Niall, does Zayn make you beg for it harder, does he hit you in all the right spots when he's in side you, tell me you want me in you rather then him" my mind was lost and my thoughts were blurred, i couldn't help it my body seemed to act on its own and in one single motion my hips thrusted forward and created a burning fiction that i had been craving for months.

"Lili" i moaned out and bucked my hips again but this time he gripped my hip bones.

“Thats all i need to hear, Nialler" he whispered and then walked over to the window, he winked before jumping out and i let out a breath i didn't even know i was holding.

“What have i gotten myself into”.

 

I heard the sound of Zayns car's horn blaring from outside "Zayns here sweetie!" Mum shouted form downstair.

“Well duh" i uttered and grabbed my bag, after kissing my mums cheek good bye i ran over to where Zayn was standing slightly leaning against his car, wrapping my arms around him i got on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. It took a second for Zayn’s lips to start and move against mine and i sighed in content.

This is what i want, not Liam. No matter how much my body craved his touch my heart craved Zayn.

“Did my baby miss me" Zayn cooed and i slapped his chest lightly before bring my body back close to his and sighed again once i felt his body heat hit my clothed skin.

“Yes i did" my voice mumbled into his chest and he chuckled.

“I missed you to Ni" i smiled up at him and he pecked my lips “Even though i saw you yesterday" he added and laughed.

 

I knew that the minute i saw Liam at school he would have that damn smirk on his face and of course i was right. Once we pulled up i saw Louis, Harry and Liam approach us Zayn took my hand and we walked towards them.

“Wow, not that i care but you must be really low Niall to stay with Zayn even though he fucked some girl in the pictures loo's last Saturday" Louis said.

“Maybe its 'cause Zayns the only one who will fuck him?" Harry suggested and Liam mouthed to me 'not the only one' and then winked at me.

“For fucks sake!" i exclaimed gaining everyones attention “I was the one he was fucking in the fucking toilet's alright!" Liam's face fell, Harry's jaw was hanging open and Louis was sniggering and muttered 'cock-slut' under his breath.

“Ignore them babe, there just jealous of us” Zayn said and we both walked away.

 

Zayn, Eleanor and i were currently in the library, since it was history i was tutoring my boyfriend and well Eleanor had a free period.

“Ok, so reckon our ready for the test on the industrial revolution now?" i asked the raven, he grinned and nodded his head. 

“Thanks to you babe your phenomenal no wait! your phenome-Niall" i blushed and pinched his cheek.

“And your ama-Zayn" i said back.

“Killing me with cuteness over here lads" Eleanor piped up.

We were laughing when i heard someone clear there throat, looking up i saw a girl with blue eyes and light blonde hair, she was wearing a blue floral crop top and white skinny jeans, without a doubt see was a sight for sore eyes.

“Um, I'm looking for Zayn Malik" her accent was defiantly Northern.

“I would be him" Zayn said and looked up at the girl, i could see him freeze once his amber eyes locked with her blue ones.

“I was told you were to show me around, I'm new here" she said about about a minute and Zayn snapped out of his trance.

“Oh really, who told you that love?" he asked was it just me or could i detect a bit of flirtyness in his tone.

“Well actually this other lad was went to but he said you'd be happy to show me around" she said and Zayn smirked wait what! he's smirking why is he smirking?.

“Whats your name?" he asked the blonde girl who i was starting to find annoying.

"Perrie, Perrie Edwards" she replied and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Well, i'd be glad to show you around" Zayn said and stood up “See you guys around" he said and with that he was gone, no kiss not even a hug.

“I'd watch out if i was you Niall" Eleanor said “I smell trouble”.

 

Liam - thinking about me yet? x  
I was just leaving the school grounds when Liam had texted me and of course i was about to go see him, i had a session with him at the gym.  
Niall - no  
I replied bluntly  
Liam - sure sure x  
Niall - if you don't stop texting me i will get Zayn onto you  
wow Niall, really?  
Liam - shaking in my boots love, pretty sure I'm stronger then him x  
Niall - technique wins over strength any day  
Liam - i work as a personal boxer coach at a gym, pretty sure i've got technique down babe x  
i huffed and put my mobile away “Stupid Liam and his stupid logic".

I was staring at the gym for about five minutes deciding if i should even bother to put up with Liam 'you want to defend your self remember Niall just put up with the twat' a voice said in side of me so with that i opened the doors and walked in only to be met with Liams smug smile.

“Couldn't think of a comeback ey love?" i cursed to myself before walking over to him.

“My mobile ran out of battery" i lied.

“Oh really" he said getting his black berry out and pressed a few buttons and my phones ringtone came to life “Yup, defiantly out of battery" he said i sighed.

“Lets just get this over with”.

 

Niall - hey babe, Liam is really doing my head in reckon i could come over after I'm finished at gym? xxx  
Zayn - oh sorry to hear that love, and um I'm kinda busy with Dad tonight soz :( xxxx

I sighed and put my phone down “Come on sexy, time to get those muscles working" Liam said i huffed and stood up.

“So, what will we be learning this time?" i asked him.

“I've got an idea, how about instead of you punching that dummy why don't you try training on me?" he asked.

“What? no, no way" i said shaking my head.

“Come on Nialler it will be fun, trust me" i sighed i seem to be doing that a lot lately and got up from the mat, Liam put on some punching gloves and belt and put his hands up and a fighting stance.

“Don't i need to wear some of those as well?" i asked and he smirked.

“Don't think you can hurt me love" he teased i rose my fists and without warming quickly jabbed his left cheek.

“Ow" he whined and i laughed “Maybe you should have a pair as well, my little Nialler's getting strong" Liam said and threw me a pair of red boxing gloves.

"I'm not your 'Nialler' remember that Payne" i said and got the gloves on.

“We'll see”.

 

After about half an hour of sparring i managed to hook my leg under Liams and used my body weight to push him over but he somehow grabbed my hands and i fell down to on top of him, i sat up and looked down at him and then i realised i was straddling his waist.

“I've missed you being on top you know" he said i jabbed his chest lightly but hard enough for him to let out a "oaff" Liam pulled his gloves off and i followed.

“So, have you got back with Dani yet?" i asked him out of nowhere.

“Why do you want to know? wondering if I'm single?" he smirked.

“No, just wanted to know" i replied and blushed he chuckled and his hands gripped my hip bones, sneakily he rose the hem of my shirt high enough for his thumbs to massage the bone right where he knew i liked it.

"Lili" i hummed and lowered down, my eyes fluttered closed and i block out everything excepts Liams gentle touch, one of Liams hands moved from my hip and cupped my cheek pulling me closer to him.

“Open you eyes love" he whispered softly and i did only to see his soft brown orbs “Thats better" he added and began to rub soft circles with his thumb in my cheek “Your so beautiful Nialler" he then whispered pulling me closer, our lips were hardly an inch apart and i could feel his breath ghosting over my pink lips "Zayn doesn't deserve you" and that when reality hit in.

I gasped and removed myself from Liam's touch “No, no no no i can't no" i mumbled to my self “You can’t do that Liam, i'm with Zayn now, you had your chance but I'm happy don't you get that, I'm in love with him" the words just flew out but the minute i said those three little words sounded so right to tie Zayns name to them.

“No, no Niall you don't love him" Liam said and walked over to me trapping me against the wall, it was just like this morning “You don't love Zayn Niall" Liam said shaking his head “You love me" he muttered and i gazed into his eyes “I know you do Niall i can see it, better i can feel it, i can feel your love for me Niall, and its beautiful" he whispered and cupped my chin “Just like you" he then added i put my hands to my face trying to block him out.

“I have to see Zayn, i have to tell him" i said and managed to get past Liam.

“He will never love you like i would Niall!" i heard Liam shout as i left the gym.

 

Approaching the Malik household i took a couple of breaths, i know Zayn said not to come over 'cause he was busy with his Dad but i need to tell him, i needed to tell him that i love him so i knocked on the door and seconds later Tricia answered.

“Oh hiya Niall its good to see you" she said sweetly and hugged me.

“Where's Zayn, i've got something i need to tell him" i said looking around her frantically she laughed.

“And what is that Niall?" she asked and i smiled widely.

“I love him, I'm in love with your son Tricia" i said and her smiled was almost as big as mine and she hugged me again.

“Go Niall, his up in his room, go tell him, though he does have a friend up there" i didn't hear the last part 'cause the minute she said 'his room' i bolted up the stairs.

 

My heart was beating irregularly fast and i couldn't stop smiling so i bursted his bed room door open.

"Zayn! i have something i want to -" i froze, my smile died immediately at the sight before me, there he was my boyfriend the lad who i had opened my heart to, the guy i was in love with laying on his bed completely naked with an equally naked Perrie riding his dick, Zayn’s head moved so his eyes looked straight into mine.

“Z-z-z-zaynie?" my voice came out hoarse and broken, why did he do this?.

“Fuck! Niall. Get off me!" he said and pushed Perrie off him and onto the bed "Niall baby please, i can explain" he said getting his boxers back on, i was still in shock.

I tried to bolt but my body was functioning though my lips were moving and muttering things under my breath such as 'why?' 'I'm not good enough' 'there all right I'm pathetic' a soft sob escaped my throat i felt Zayn pull me to his bare chest and thats when i got control back, with my clenched fists i started to bang them against his chest.

“Let me go!" i yelled and continued to hit him while he held my as close as he could "Fuck off, let me go now!" i screamed. 

"Zayn" i heard Perrie whine.

“Fuck off Perrie!" the raven barked and she quickly left the room.

 

Eventually my banging against his chest stopped “Why Zaynie why"? i asked him with my eyes wide, my vision was bluely from all the tears that were falling form my eyes.

“I didn't mean for it to happen baby i swear she just sorta came onto me" anger swelled and once again i started to bang against him.

“I hate you i hate you i hate you" i repeated over and over trying to free myself from his iron grip, Zayn hid his face in the crook of my neck.

“B-baby p-please don't s-say that" he sobbed out.

“Let me go! i want to go now!" i demanded and stamped my foot on his toe making him release me from his arms.

"N-Niall please" he begged and got down on the ground in front of me holding my hand "I'm sorry Niall i didn't mean for her to lead me on, i just couldn't stop myself i mean she looks like you but no where near as beautiful NIall please forgive me please i love you" my heart skipped a beat at those three words.

“Y-you love m-me?" i asked he nodded and kissed my hand.

“I love you so much Niall, i love you with all my heart please i fucked up i know but i swear it will never happen again please Niall i love you please forgive me" i just stared down at him.

"Liam tried to kiss me Zayn" i said.

“W-what?" he asked.

“We were boxing and well one thing lead to another and i was on top of him, he leaned up touching all my weak spots and mumbling about how beautiful i am, you know i had strong feelings for him heck i once thought i was in love with him, but Zayn you know what? i pulled away before i let him kiss me?" he gazed up at me with hopeful eyes.

“What?" he asked.

“Because i love you, i pulled away from the guy who i've had feelings for three years now because i love you Zayn" i said. 

“I love you to Niall-“.

“But" i cut him off and his expression went nervous again “I resist him, so tell me why couldn't you resist a girl who you had only just met today Zayn tell me, if you really do love me tell me why you couldn't pull away?" i needed to hear it, it took all my strength to pull away from Liam 'cause i love Zayn but he just jumped right in and shagged a girl who he just met.

“I-i don't know Niall, its way how she spoke and seduced me i could't resist" i scoffed and pulled my hand out of his.

“If you really loved me, you would have resisted” after i said that i turned and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most hardest chapters i've had to write, here come the feels :(


	14. Skinny love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
> Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
> My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
> Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.
> 
> Birdy

Bursting through the front door i ignored my mothers voice and ran to my room, closing the door behind me with a big thud my body crashed onto the bed and i allowed myself to break down.

The sobs wouldn't stop and the tears just kept on running no matter how hard i tried. I felt numb like everything had stopped. 

My stomach hurt but not has bad as my heart, the numbness eventually turned into emptiness. I should be happy, Zayns finally with someone he deserves. Some one who is pretty and beautiful like him, not someone stupid, ugly and worthless like me. I deserved this feeling, this pain. Zayn deserves to be happy, not with me though he could never be happy with me.

 

"Honey, do you need anything I'm going out to the shops?" my Mum asked from the other side of the door ‘Yeah mum get me something to fix a broken heart’.

“Nah, I'm fine Mum" i replied what a lie that is. So far i haven't left my room for a whole week except for bathroom needs, Greg brought me my meals and well my mobile has been turned off for the entire week.

Zayn has been over to the house every day so far after school trying and begging to see me but each time Mum and Greg had politely told him to leave and it hurts 'cause every time he's over i can hear him from downstairs begging Mum to let him up to my room telling her how much he loves me and how much he needs me. I shook my head and laid back down on my bed trying to get some sleep.

As usual i heard his car pull up and in the drive way and heard Greg yell "its Zayn!" i didn't reply instead i peaked out the window to see the beautiful lad get out of the car, but instead of coming up to the door his eyes caught sight of me and he walked over onto the lawn.

"Niall?" he asked looking up at me, i opened the glass window and prepared myself by taking a few deep breathes.

“What do you want Zayn?" i snapped at him he lowered his head and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair before looking up at me.

"Niall, it was a mistake I'm so so very sorry, it was an accident i didn't mean for her to do that, i mean i didn't mean to shag her, Niall i can't sleep at night 'cause your beautiful face invades my dreams but instead of seeing your breathing taking smile all i see is that look you gave me when you walked in on it, i-i can't live life without you Niall you're my everything, you're the reason why my heart beats Niall, i know people say we're to young to know about forever but i don't care what people say 'cause i Zayn Jawaad Malik am in love with you Niall James Horan, please forgive me" his voice was broken mixed with desperate.

My heart hurt and felt empty and i knew it was Zayn who could make it whole again but what if he did it again? what if i let him back in and he just breaks me again, i can't handle another heart break but i want him right now. I need to feel Zayns arms around me, i need to feel his lips on mine, i need hi.

“Come up" is all i say and close the window to prevent anymore cold air from getting in.

My heart fluttered when i heard three simply knocks on my bedroom door, taking a breath i muttered.

“Come in" and slowly the door opened. I closed my eyes for a few second and opened them when i heard his velvety voice.

“Hey" i took in his appearance, up close i can see blackish bags under his eyes, his chin is full or dark black stumble and his lips are a bit chapped though i probably look the same.

“Hi" i said and started playing with my thumbs in my lap.

“So um i-" "don't do it again" i cut him off probably pretty rude but i had to get it out there.

"Niall, love i would never, ever do it again" he said slowly i looked up and met his eyes "i love you" he said quietly, right then i lost it.

I don't care anymore sure what he did was wrong but i can't help it. I love him too much and i don't care if people say i shouldn't forgive him 'cause you know what they don't know about us. 

I bolted off the bed and wrapped my arms around him, Zayns arms copied mine and he held me tight against his chest where i cried happily.

“I love you so much" i said in between sobs.

“I love you more" he whispered and i pulled back and got on my tippy toes and smashed my lips to his, Zayns tounge worked its way into my mouth where mine was waiting, i moaned into the kiss once his tounge was dancing with mine and it was perfect. This i sweat i needed, this is what i craved but i wanted more, i needed him.

"Zayn" i gasped out once his lips pulled from mine and attached to my neck kissing and sucking tenderly “Make love to me Zayn" i moan out he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

“Really?" he asks i smile and kiss his lips again.

“Yes, please Zayn i need you”.

-

"Honey! I'm back and dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!" my eyes fluttered open and more tears few down my cheeks. Oh, it was a dream.

"Im not hungry!" i shouted but then got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror i was a right mess. My hair was all over the place, my eyes were bright red from crying so much and my lips were dry from biting them not to mention the black bag under my eyes.

I shrugged and undressed to get into the shower. Turning the hot water all the way up it burnt my skin as it cascaded down my body but i love it, the burning feeling was sensational i was just glade that i could feel something then an idea came to me.

Slowly i reached for my shaving razor and after a bit of a struggle i managed to get one blade out and examined it, i heard off the internet that sometimes when people are depressed they cut them selves and apparently it feels good and i wanted to feel something even if it was pain it was meant to feel good so i brought the blade to the inside of my wrist and closed my eyes and in a slow motion i sliced my pale skin.

“Mother fucker!" i yelled and dropped the blade, crimson red was leaking out of the cut and i quickly got the face washer to hold it over the wound. Why the fuck would people do this! it fucking hurts?!.

“No fucking way I'm i doing that again" i huffed and tried to numb the stinging sensation that was pulsing through my body.

Note to self never ever do self harm ever again, i made a mental note while putting a few bandaids on the single cut “Stupid internet how would someone find that fucking good" i muttered and walked down stairs.

“My god! its left the den!" Greg exclaimed and i laughed “Holy shit its laughing Mum! Niall's laughing!" i laughed even more and Greg wrapped his arms around me “How are you doing little bro?" he asked and kissed the top of my head.

“Not sure" i said and walked into the kitchen “But if i ever say to you that i want to shave all my hair off like Britney Spears you have permission to shove me in a mental institute” i added, Greg laughed.

“Its good to see you out, love" Mum said and kissed my cheek.

“Yeah, its good to be out" i replied.

“So, how are you and Zayn?" my heart cracked a little more when she said his name.

“Um, i-i don't know" i said and sat down.

“Well, do you want this?" she asked and put my mobile on the tabled i gulped and nodded my head before grabbing the iPhone.

 

I knew i was walking into the danger zone the minute i turned my mobile on and in an instant my mobile was flooded with text messages and missed calls. All mostly from Zayn.

Zayn - please come back Niall please let me explain please baby i love you please Niall give me another chance? xxx

Zayn - babe, i can't sleep without you next to me i want to keep you safe please Niall come back to me please? xxx\

Zayn - bazs i luvvvv uuu soooo mux youu my evry fing, pls cum bck to meeeee?????xxxxxxxxxxx

Zayn - sorry about that, i was drunk last night, couldn't sleep without you so i had some vodka to help me out, i love you xxx  
Zayn - i went to school today and thought maybe i would see you, but you weren't there, Niall please talk to me please xxx  
Zayn - i tried to come over to your house today but your Mum said I'm not allowed to go up stairs, i really miss you baby, and i truly love you x

I couldn't read anymore, my eyes were already watering up so i switched to Eleanors texts instead.

Ellie - hey bro, i heard about what Zayn aka toolbag aka wanker did to you don't worry i plan to make him suffer mwhahaha x

Ellie - hiya Niall, i saw Zayn in school today and he was talking to the fucking skank BITCH! Perrie fuck Edwards so i walked over there and slapped the bitch oh i also slapped Zayn as well hope your proud hehehe x

Ellie - hey Niall, haven't heard from you in a while but you will be glad to know that i was at my uncles club the other night and i saw miss fuck me aka perrie so i want up to her and slapped the bitch! hahaha lmao!! x

I laughed at Eleanor’s messages and yes i was feeling a little better knowing that she had been giving Perrie a hard time but my laughing stop when i saw my mobile ringing, it was Liam. I took in a breath and answered the call.

"Niall! are you there!" his voice was frantic.

“Yeah" i replied quietly.

“Oh thank god! where are you, where have you been god i've been so worried are you ok?" i giggled.

“Which one do you want me to answer fist Lili?" i didn't mean to use his nickname that i gave him, it just sorta came out.

“How about just tell me what happened?" i sighed.

“Reckon you could come over? its a long story" he replied almost instantly.

“Yes! i mean yeah sure" i could hear the excitement in his voice so i smiled “I'll be over in like ten ok?" i nodded but then remembered he can't see me.

“Yeah sure”.

“Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner" Mum piped in.

"Ma wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner, you don't have to if you don't-" "i would love to" he cut me off.

“Ok, cool so i'll see ya in ten then?”.

“Absolutely" and with that i hung up.

True to his word there was knocking on the door ten minutes later, swinging the door open i was met with amber eyes and black hair instead of brown puppy dog eyes and light brown hair.

"N-Niall?" he asked, his voice was rough and hoarse and his eyes were slightly red, i knew right then that he had just been crying.

"Zayn" i breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, first i'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter should be longer hopefully :D how was it? looks like there's going to be a showdown at the Horan household over dinner.


	15. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to try  
> Defying gravity  
> I think I'll try  
> Defying gravity  
> Kiss me goodbye  
> I'm defying gravity  
> And you won't bring me down
> 
> Wicked the musical

Zayn just stood there looking at me, i felt a little insecure under his gaze so my fingers instantly started to play with themselves what the hell was i suppose to do? slam the door in his face? call him a cheater and then slap him? then would that make me a hypocrite, i can’t count all the times i had cheated on Matt. 

Is this how Matt had felt all those months ago? the burning heart ache and the trembling limbs. Did Matt ever wake up through the night from a nightmare and try to seek me out only to realise i wasn’t there, but in another mans bed.

The shame made me feel sick and my mind wondered if this is my punishment, is this my karma. 

Zayn dropped to his knee's and a few tears escaped his sad amber eyes “Please Ni" is all he got out before the sobs came out of his mouth.

“Oh Zaynie" i sighed and pulled him up into my arms, Zayn nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and sobbed lightly and thats when i smelt the alcohol on his body.

“It hurts" he whispered my arms tightened around his torso.

“I know" i replied.

"Niall, i didn't mean to-" his words were cut off by more sobs.

“Ssh i know, its ok, Zayn how much have you drunk?" i asked he sniffed.

“I don't remember, i-i was at h-home when my M-Mum asked how y-you were and i j-just broke down, s- i-i we-nt to Dads alcohol cupboard and d-drank what ever i c-could but i couldn't s-stop crying, and y-your face, when you w-w-walked in on it kept f-flashing in m-my mind" i sighed and kissed his forehead.

“C'mon" i said and grabbed his hand and led him inside.

 

He was drunk so i led Zayn up to my room and pushed him on my bed “You're gonna have a right hangover in the morning" i said and pulled his shirt off him.

“How dominating Ni" he said and winked.

“Keep it in your pants Zayn, i just figured you'd be more comfortable wearing some sweats or something" i said and unbuckled his belt and at that moment my bedroom door opened and we both snapped our heads to see a rather angry Liam.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Liam basically roared.

“What does it look like" Zayn slurred.

"I'm helping Zayn get his clothes off-" "well i can fucking see that" Liam cut me off.

“'Cause he's drunk as a fucking skunk Liam" i said and pulled Zayn's jeans off “As for you, get under the duvet and try to get some sleep" i said and patted the ravens hair. He hummed and closed his eyes and only seconds later he was snoring softly.

I heard Liam scoff so i turned around “What?" i asked as i left my room and closed the door.

“Look at you Niall, he cheats on you and you just take him back like that?" he asks as we walk down stairs.

“I haven't taken him back Liam" i defended “Its just, he was drunk and crying on my front door step and, well how the fuck was i suppose to shut the door on the lad who I'm in love with" Liam halted and i turned to face him.

“Do you Niall? after all this do you still love him?" i didn't even have to think about it.

“Yes Liam, i do" i said to him.

“Fine! fucking love him, see if i care" he said and stormed out of my house slamming the door behind him.

“Love! dinners ready" i sighed and walked into the kitchen, “Is Liam still coming over?" my Mum asked clearly oblivious to what just happened.

“Um, he kinda had to leave" i said and took my plate of roast chicken.

“Oh what a shame, i guess we can put his plate in the fridge, then and eat it after" she said grabbing the plate that was next to mine.

“No wait, um Mum Zayn's kinda in my room and i reckon he would eat it" i said and grabbed the extra plate of food.

"Zayns in your room?" she asked i shook my head.

“Long story, well its a short story but i really don't have time to tell it" i said and left the kitchen.

 

With great difficulty i opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me, sitting the two plates down on the side of my bed that wasn't occupied by Zayns body i walked over and flicked the lights on and heard a deep groan.

“I thought it was sleep time" Zayn mumbled into my pillow.

“Yeah, well i thought you should have something to eat" i said and he leaned up against the head board "smells good" he hummed and grabbed the closest plate and cutlery and dug in.

“Carful Zaynie, you might chook on a bone" i giggled and sat down next to him.

“Fuck i've missed that" he said and looked over at me lazily.

“Missed what?" i asked with a piece of chicken in my mouth he smiled and cupped my cheek.

“Your laugh, its almost as beautiful as your eyes" he said i laughed again.

“Your so bloody drunk Malik, just eat your dinner and hope to god that it sobers you up a little" i said and he went back to eating.

 

After finishing Zayn sighed and laid back down, i grabbed our now empty plates and put then on the night stand and turned the lights off.

"Niall, i can't see?" i laughed and took my shirt off.

“Thats 'cause the lights are off" i said and pulled my jeans down.

“But, i want t-to see y-you?" he asked i sighed and got back into bed.

“Well, i can't sleep with the lights on" i replied and closed my eyes ever so slowly i could feel sleep trying to take me over but Zayns voice broke me out of it.

“Hey Niall?" i sighed.

“Yes Zayn?" he moved a little and i could feel his breath ghosting over my face.

“Could we cuddle? i want to make sure your still there" my heart began to flutter and i could almost feel the little shards of my heart beginning bring themselves back together, slowly.

“Of course Zayn" i replied and he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought my body to his, i rested my head were it usually sat on his chest and flung one of my arms over his body, Zayn sighed in content and placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

“Fuck i love you" Zayn mumbled under his breath i laughed lightly and nuzzled into his chest and took in the scent of his skin, i felt at home.

“I love you to Zayn”.

 

I awoke to a groan from below me and felt the warmth of someone's body pressing against my own and then the body groaned again, my eyes fluttered open to see Zayn’s slightly red eyes staring back at me.

“Fuck" he muttered and moved his hands from my waist to rub his eyes.

“Little bit hungover are we, love?" i asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

“Babe" he whined. The endearment reminded me that the 'talk' will have to come sooner or later so i laid my head back down on his warm chest and sighed.

“We have to talk about this don't we" i mumbled against his tanned skin, one of Zayn's arms wrapped around me and the other was playing with my blonde locks.

“How about right now we enjoy this moment yeah?" i smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his exposed skin.

“Sounds good to me”.

 

A couple of hours later Zayn and i were sitting on the couch in the living room together, Mum and Greg had gone out so that left Zayn and i to have 'the talk' and honesty i was nervous as all fuck. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my fingers and my eyes kept beaming at the clock hanging on the wall.

“So" Zayn said looking just as nervous as me and after that one word was said an awkward silence followed.

“What are we doing Zayn?" i asked and he sighed.

“I don't know" he replied and ran a hand through his hair “But i know one thing for sure, i love you" he added and looked into my eyes as if he was begging me to say something.

“Ok, Zayn you know i love you" i took a deep breath.

“But?" he asked.

“But you hurt me Zayn, it was like a stab to the heart walking in on you and her and for the past week i've been moping around thinking that i wasn't good enough to be with you, Zayn it was like i was a zombie without you and it scares the shit out of me me. I don't want to be co depended Zayn i just, i just think i need some time you know to sort this out" he looked down and was taking deep breaths.

“So, um a-are we breaking up?" his voice was small and insecure i quickly shook me head.

“No, just a break”.

 

I wasn't looking forward for school on Monday but like every other morning my alarmed blared waking me up from a peaceful sleep “Sodding thing" i muttered but got up out of bed, i shivered at the coolness of the air and got out todays outfit. White muscle top with some design on it and blue jeans and made my way to the shower.

After blowdrying my blonde hair i got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast "Ma whats for breakfast?" i asked sitting down i heard Mum sigh and then walk into the dinning room.

"Niall, your eighteen years old, i think you can make your own breakfast" she said.

“Oh come on Ma please!" i begged she shook her head.

“No way, make it yourself" she said and walked off.

“Fine i'll go to the bakery then" i said and got up after grabbing my school bag i heard Mum mutter.

“Lazy git" under her breath i laughed and left the house in search for some food.

 

I found a nice little bakery on the way to school so i dropped in and went to the counter “Hello love, what would you like?" asked the lady with jet black hair from the other side of the counter.

“Um, three sausage rolls thanks" i said, she smiled and got me my order i handed over the pounds and left the store with a 'thank you'.

The minute the bakeries door closed behind me i looked into the little brown paper bag with my sausage rolls in it therefore my eyes didn't see the lad i had just crashed into, i fell to the ground and saw an iPhone smash into the ground cracking the screen, my eyes darted up and blue met green.

“What the fuck faggot!" Harry yelled, i gulped and stood back up only to have Harry shove me back down “Stay there Horan, its where you belong in the fucking gutter you whore!" Harry spat through clenched teeth.

“I-i'm so s-sorry Harry, i didn't see y-you there" my voice was small and weak 'cause the glare that Harry was sending me could kill “I-i can p-pay for it" i suggested Harry pulled his foot back and delivered a strong kick right into my stomach, i groaned and wrapped my arms around my stomach, Harry flipped me over and straddled my waist.

“You fucking scum!" he spat and sent a punch to my cheek.

I closed my eyes and pretended that i was in a land far away, off in Neverland where i was free from everything. It would be nice to just run around like i was a kid again without a care in the world but a pain in the side of my cheek broke me out of my fantasy.

My eyes came locked with Harry's angry green ones, he was about to punch me again so i closed my eyes but then i felt Harry weight lift from my body, i took a chance and saw Liam shoving Harry up against a brick wall of some shop.

“You fucking leave him alone Styles!" Liam barked and grabbed Harry collar.

“He fucking broke my phone!" Harry shot back and Liam pull him away from the wall slightly only to slam him back up against it making Harry groan out in pain.

“That doesn't give you the right to fucking beat him!" even i was a little scared from the venomous tone in Liam's voice.

Harry used all his strength and push Liam off him “Whatever, hypocrite" Harry said and looked at me “Just, fucking pay for it" the curly lad said and sat the broken phone on the ground next to me, i sighed in relief once Harry had stormed off and Liam offered me his hand. I greatly accepted and he pulled me off the ground.

“Thanks" i mumbled under my breath and grabbed the iPhone and the paper bag with my sausage rolls in it, turning around i gasped at how closed Liam was to my body, his chest was almost touching mine and i gazed up into his soft brown eyes which was a big mistake 'cause they took my breath away.

I sighed and leaned up, i heard Liam's breath hitch in this throat as i placed a little kiss to his cheek which reddened the minute my lips came in contact with the soft skin “Thanks again" i breathed out and pulled away.

“Anything for you" he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! can i just say how amazing all of you are, the comments and kudos' is simply amazing! i love seeing how passionate you guys are about this story and it truly makes me feel so happy. When i started to write this story i didn't think anyone would want to read it but now look, its incredible. So what are your opinions on this chapter? Niall and Zayn are on break, do you think Liams going to make a move on him? what are your thoughts on Liams outrage when he saw Zayn at Nialls house?.
> 
> BTW (by the way) i've currently got two new so ties in the works, so far one of them is almost at 20,000 words and the other is just in the beginning of writing.
> 
> Both of them are Zayn/Liam stories as lately i've been really liking Zayn/Liam fictions.
> 
> The first one and so far most develop one is called 'All Eyes On Me, In The Centre Of The Ring' which is really a completely fluffy Ziam story that i wrote because i was a little tired of seeing only really angsty Ziam stories. Basically Zayn and Louis are backup singers for Britney's piece of me tour in Las Vegas and Liam is Britney's backup dancer side Louis/Harry written in Zayns point of view 3rd person. 
> 
> The second story is still in the early stages of development and is called 'Dark Horse' Its about Zayn's father sending Zayn from Arabia to England with a mission to seduce the Prince of England into marriage so that Zayn can kill the king and queen and rule the country its a Sorcerer/Zayn Prince/Liam and is set in the middle ages written in Zayn's point of view and is in 1st person.


	16. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love, true love  
> It must be true love  
> Nothing else can break my heart like  
> True love, true love,  
> It must be true love  
> No one else can break my heart like you
> 
> P!nk feat Lily Allen

LIAM'S P.O.V

My cheek was still feeling a little tingly once i got to school. It's amazing that Niall's lips have the ability to do that, i've got no idea why but i liked it and i knew, i need his lips else where, i needed his lips on mine. I need my hands on his body fuck! i need him like a drug no he is a drug, the affect he has on my body is unexplainable. 

While walking down the hallways of school my mind flooded back to the night i shagged Niall in the back of my car, the way he came to me and the look in his eyes begging me to fuck him oh god i needed that again i need him to beg i just fuck!.

"Liam? did you hear me?" i turned my attention back to Stacy, she was about five foot tall with wavy light brown hair and bright green eyes yeah me and her have shagged a couple of times but it was nothing compared to Niall so i said we should just stay friends.

“Sorry what? i kind of zoned out" she huffed and pushed some of her hair behind her left ear.

“I said word around the school is that the blonde kid and Zayn have broken up" she said and i smirked.

“Oh really, what a shame" i said and opened my locker once we had walked to it.

"I'm actually surprised they lasted this long, didn't you say the blonde was a slut or something?" i slammed my locker closed and she jumped.

“No, i did not" my voice was strong and stern.

“But surly you two used to shag around while you were dating Dani?" i sighed and nodded “So he’s a slut then" i shook my head.

“If he was a slut i'd be getting my dick sucked off right now" she laughed.

 

The bell rang signalling that is was time for class so i said farewell to Stacy and walked over to history and took a seat. My eyes shot up as a person got into class late, it was Niall. He sent an apology to the teacher and walked over to his seat. Oh my fucking god the way his swaying his butt its like he's just saying ‘Hey Liam shove your dick in me' which is all i wanted to do honesty but i'd leaned from past experience with Niall its always a way of words and good deeds like this morning when i got Harry off of him i got a kiss on the cheek just imagine what he'd do if i bashed up Louis oh what if i paid for the broken iPhone? would he let me fuck him then?.

“Hi Liam" his sweet Irish accent greeted me thats when i realised he was sitting next to me mostly 'cause it was the last free seat.

“Hiya Nialler" i said back sweetly and using the nickname i gave him, like i said with him its a way with words.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for this morning" he said back and looked down at his hands, fucking cute.

“Its fine Nialler, I'm surprised you didn't get him back, of all the things i've taught you at the gym you've become quite strong" he blushed and fiddled with his fingers.

“I-i guess he just surprised me thats all" i smiled and placed my hand on his.

“Hey i was wondering, do you want me to pay to get that mobile fixed. I'm not saying that you couldn't afford it but as you know my parents aren't exactly trailer trash. I could get it fixed and give it back to Harry by tomorrow?" he looked up at me with warm eyes.

“I-i don't w-want to be a bother, i-it's fine i can u-use my savings" he stuttered and looked at our joined fingers.

“Trust me love, i can do it just hand it over its no problem really" i made sure to use the word 'love' and the minute i did he blushed.

“A-are you sure?" i nodded and he got the mobile out of his pocket, letting go of his hand i grabbed the device and examined it.

“I can drop it off after school and pick it up tomorrow" i said and put it in my bag.

“I don't know how to repay you" he admitted 'well your pretty pink lips around my dick will do' i said in my mind.

“No need love, its fine" he smiled and leaned over, the minute his lips touched my cheek i felt a warmth run through my body, unlike this morning he held then there longer before pulling back and i missed the contact right away.

 

After class i walked over behind a few tree's behind the football field. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around for the girl i was looking for.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up Payne" i smirked and turned to see blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I never disappoint Perrie" she smiled and walked over to me.

“So, did you get what you want?" she asked and i nodded.

“You did a good job Perrie. Niall and Zayn are finished and congratulations looks like you can get the raven for yourself" i said she sighed.

“Unfortunately Zayn's to hung up over Niall, have you seen him lately. He's been walking around school like a bloody dead person not to mention he's been avoiding me ever since that night" she said and leaned up against one of the many tree’s.

"I'm just glade you managed to shag him" i said and she frowned.

“You doubted your own plan?" she asked.

“No its just. Look i know Zayn loves Niall, the bloke practically beams at Niall every single fucking day. Just how exactly did you mange to get Zayn to sleep with you?” i asked she laughed. 

“Its a little thing i like to call roofies. The lad took me back to his house and i slipped one into his juice, just had to start talking in an Irish accent and the poor boy was all over me. When Niall saw us a guess it clocked into his brain that he was with me and not him, of course he doesn’t remember any of that. He just thinks he was seduced” Perrie explained.

“Thats brilliant but just be warned Perrie, Niall can never find out ok?” i asked and she laughed.

“Sure i don’t care about Niall, all i want is Zayn”.

 

NIALL'S P.O.V

 

Because I'm me and my life basically sucked i had completely forgotten that i still had to tutor Zayn, Zayn, even the name gave me little goosebumps. Sure i love him, i know that but i still stand by what i said i needed space i needed to sort our relationship out 'cause it was a little unhealthy.

I couldn't stand being away form Zayn and honesty i was so close to just forgiving him for cheating on me and taking him back but i can't or at least not yet. I need to cut a few strings that bind us together not all of them just a few.

Sitting in the library i waited for Zayn so out of boredom i texted Eleanor since i hadn't seen her all day.

Eleanor - so your finally back at school BRILLIANT! iv'e missed my Irish hooligan! and I'm at home sick with the flu won't be back for a few days :’(

Niall - bugger really need your help and advice right about now concerning a certain raven that has a fetish for leather coats and quiffs

As if god was playing some kind of game in walked Zayn wearing as usual a leather coat unzipped revealing some eighties rock band shirt which was red and black skinny jeans and as usual his black thick hair was styled up in a quiff but this time it was slightly different. Because now it had a streak of blonde through it and i wasn't going to deny it, he looked fit.

“Hey" his voice was low and velvety i took a deep breath trying to calm down my hormones.

Zayn sat down next to me and i bloody couldn't take my eyes off him.

“I like your hair" i said and then blushed did i really just say that? get a grip first you say you want to take a break then three days later you complement his looks, smooth move.

He smiled one of his breath taking smiles “Thanks Doniya did it last Sunday when she was visiting it kinda well, um never mind" he trailed off and got his books out.

“It kinda what?" i asked out of curiosity.

“It kinda m-maybe reminded me of y-you its silly don't worry its nothing" i smiled and placed my hand on his.

“I think it makes you look quite handsome" he blushed and looked up into my eyes.

“Really?" he asked and i leaned in closer to his face.

“Yeah, i do" 'no Niall you're on a break do not do this do not kiss him' a voice said in my mind. I sighed and just pecked his cheek “Shall we get started?" he smiled and nodded his head.

 

After i got home from school i went up to my room and dumped my bag on my bed before going over to the iPod dock and shoved my mobile on the first song that came on was 'True love' by P!nk so i laid down one my bed and sang along to the lyrics.

"Sometimes i hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes i wanna slap you in your whole face, there's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down i know my life would suck without you. At the same time, i wanna hug you i wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you're an asshole but i love you, and you make me so mad i ask myself why i'm still here, or where could i go you're the only love i've ever known but i hate you i really hate you so much, i think it must be true love, true love, it must be true love, true love, true love it must be true love nothing else can break my heart like true love, true love it must be true love no one else can break my heart like you Zayn”.

His name just sorta slipped off my tounge, was it true love? i know Zayn and i are young but still it doesn't matter what age you are. Once you've found true love thats it, maybe then we shouldn't be on break? maybe i should be wrapped in Zayns warm arms right now? to have his scent sweeping over my senses then he'd make sweet love to me. Calling be all the names i want to be called i want to be his again, no i need his love again.

I got up from my bed and silently thank P!nk before grabbing my phone and going through the contacts i laughed at the name Zayn had given himself 'best boyfriend ever!' my finger hovered over the call button and i was just about to press it to tell Zayn i wanted to be his again but my Mum knocked on my door and i jumped almost dropping the phone.

“Not a good time Ma" i said.

“You have a visiter darling" i sighed its probably Eleanor or maybe it will be Zayn?.

“Ok let them in" i said happily. The door opened and i turned to not see Eleanor or Zayn it was Liam.

“Oh hi Liam" yes i was disappointed but i tried to hide it in my tone of voice, Liam closed the door and walked over to sit on my bed.

“Hey Niall i got this for you" he said and pulled Harry's now fixed mobile out of his pocket.

“Oh my god thank you so much Liam!" i exclaimed and jumped on his lap so i was straddling his hips and i wrapped my arms around his neck, Liams arms snaked around my waist and he pulled my close to his body.

I relished in the warmth that Liam's body was brining me and sighed in content, his scent mixed with cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke entered my senses making me a little light headed.

I leaned back a little and went in to place a kiss on his cheek but right when i was about to kiss the soft skin Liam turned his head slightly so my lips ended up against his, without a second thought Liam's lips began to move against mine, butterflies erupted on my stomach and a warm feeling spread throughout out my body so i moved my lips in sync with his.

The feeling was to much, it was gentle and soft but slightly rough all at the same time it always surprised me how much of a good kisser Liam was. Wait Liam, thats when my mind snapped and i jolted out of his arms and fell back down on the floor.

"Niall? are you ok?" Liam asked and i stood up and back myself against my door.

“I-i think y-you should g-go" Liam smirked that deadly sexy smirk of his and walked over and didn't stop until his body was almost pressing up against mine.

“What if i don't want to go, i think i want to stay" he whispered and put his hands on either side of my body trapping me.

“P-please Liam don't" i plead into his eyes.

“Oh my sweet Nialler, don't pretend your not liking this. You love it when I'm close to you" one of his hands lightly grabbed my hip bone and massaged it just the way i liked it.

"Liam" i hummed out, my body betraying me.

“Yeah, you like that huh Nialler, you like my hands on you don't you. I bet you love my lips better though" Liam's head ducked down and his lips closed on the skin of my neck. My head rolled back and i moaned lightly at the sensation Liam's lips were giving me. I wanted more fuck did i want more, i need Liam i needed to feel him after all this time i had completely forgotten about how Liam touched me.

“I heard you broke up with Zayn, i don't blame you the lad could never do the things to you that i can. So i was thinking that we could go back to how things were before you know when i was with Danielle you could use me now to get over Zayn?"

My heart fell and it felt like Louis and Harry were beating the shit out of it, i felt dirty again like i used to when Liam was with me. My stomach was hurting bad and i felt like i was about to fall to the ground, the sudden realisation hit me, Liam didn't care for me. Heck i don't even think he liked me he just liked my body and i felt disgusted.

I pushed him lightly so i could look into his eyes “Get. Out" i said through gritted teeth he frowned.

“What do you mean?" i really wanted to slap him but no way was i going to do that 'cause thats how P!nk describe true love in her song i had already wrapped my arms round his neck so i wasn't going any further, Liam wasn't my true love. He wasn't my knight in shinnying armour he wasn't the lad to keep me safe even if my heart wanted him to be. Liam would always be trouble.

“I. Said. Get. The. Fuck. Out." he backed away from my tone of voice to which even i was a little afraid of.

“Why can't we just do this Niall? we're both single so why not just have some fun?" i scoffed.

“Because A. I'm on a break not a break up and B. i don't want fun Liam i don't want to just be your fuck buddy!" i shouted and opened my bedroom door “You’ll never fucking get it Liam. I used to look at you like you were the greatest thing on the planet, now all i can see is disgust. I used to think that you could love me, cherish me. But you cant want to know why Liam?” i poked him right on his chest slightly to the left where his heart was beating “You don’t fucking know what love is. You’re just a sad little boy-“ i gasped as i felt my cheek sting.

I cupped my red hot cheek with my hand and looked up at Liam with disbelief, he slapped me. Liam’s eyes were hard and he was red in the face.

“Liam, get the hell out of here before i call Greg up here to fucking smash your face in!” as if he heard his name, a few seconds later Greg was walking up the stairs and saw the scene before his eyes.

“i think it’s time for you to leave” Greg said roughly.

“This isn’t over Niall. I don’t care how long it takes, ill have you once again” Liam spat out.

“Stop fucking saying that Liam, it makes me want to puke” i snapped back.

Liam gave me one last hard glare before leaving. Is sniffed and felt Greg’s arm wrap around my waist “You alright Niall?” he asked, i shook my head.

“No”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya my loverly readers! how is everyone? so how was this chapter? finally we get to see whats going on in Liam's head, but messed up isn't it? what are your thoughts on the Niall/Liam fight? the Perrie and Liam talk? does that clear up any lost thoughts on why Zayn slept with Perrie? How do you think Nialls going to react if he finds out the truth about what really happened that night? hope to hear from you :D - Brayden x


	17. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're gone  
> The pieces of my heart are missing you  
> When you're gone  
> The face I came to know is missing too  
> When you're gone  
> The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
> And make it OK  
> I miss you.
> 
> Avril Lavigne

NIALL'S P.O.V

Walking into school on Friday was a little awkward mostly because everyone was looking at me and thats never good. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and my body jolted at the soft contact but my beating heart steadied after i saw who it was.

"Eleanor!" i shouted and wrapped my arms around her.

“I feel like i haven't seen you in years!" she exclaimed once i let her go.

“Hey i thought you were sick?" i asked her and frowned.

“I was, Dad got me this remedy that his Mum past down to him, worked like a charm" she grinned and we walked towards our lockers.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know why people are gawking at me do you?" i asked her as i closed my locker with my books for maths and english she sighed and put an arm on my shoulder.

“Look, I'm not going to judge him or anything but there's a rumour going around, that um well" she trailed off and i was getting even more paranoid.

“Just tell me" i said looking deep into her eyes.

“Apparently there’s a rumour going around saying that Perrie and Zayn sort of, well shagged last night" i gulped and tired to ignore the stinging pain in my heart.

“Oh" i felt my bottom lip start to quiver a little and felt tears form behind my eyes but i held them at bay.

“Yeah" she said and rubbed my shoulder.

“Yeah, um that - thats good that he’s moving on i guess" my words almost burnt my throat once i had said them.

“Are you ok Niall?" she asked i sighed and a single tear escaped my eye stupid tear “Oh Niall" she said and hugged me. I quickly hid my head in her shoulder and let a few silent tears wet her jumper.

 

Zayn - we have to talk.  
Niall - i don't think we have anything to say, you've moved on so congrats on Perrie. Hope your fucking happy with her.  
Zayn - Niall, please give me a chance to explain just, could you meet me on the football field during lunch? 

I shouldn’t, i know just he's going to flaunt Perrie right in front of me but why not right? as long as he's happy i guess.

Niall - fine.

 

My english class was first which sucked but a least Zayn wasn't in it but Louis and Harry were. The minute i sat down it began.

“Wow Harry, I'm so glad that Zayn finally shagged a girl again he's finally normal again" Louis said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

“Yeah, i heard Zayn was only shagging Niall because apparently he was begging for Zayn dick so he shut him up by shoving it down his throat" i gulped at Harry's reply and the whole class' attention went to me.

“Cock-slut Horan" some girl said and they all laughed at me. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and i jolted out of the classroom refusing them to see me cry.

 

Bursting into the lad's bathroom i gripped the sink so tight that my knuckles were white and finally i choked out a sob. Come on Niall get a bloody grip on yourself Zayn's happy with Perrie, that is if there together. I reckon they would be.

“I loved him" my voice whispered out and i ducked my head to see little tears drip off my face and slowly run down the drain.

"Niall?" i gasped.

Hesitantly i turned around and was met with brown eyes "L-Liam?" i asked as if i couldn't trust my eye sight which was blurry from my tears.

“Come here Niall" he sighed i walked over and wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Liams arms tightened around my waist.

"I'm sorry Niall, truly i am" i nodded and let out a few quiet sobs “There there baby, its going to be ok" i sniffed and pulled back, Liams fingers gently wiped my tears away “A beautiful lad like you shouldn't cry over a twat like Zayn" he whispered and moved his face closer to mine.

My breath hitched in my throat there had to be only a few inches of space between our lips. I could feel Liam’s warm breath against my cheeks and i had trouble with my own breathing, we were to close if i just leaned in a little further our lips would connect.

“So first you hit me and now you’re caring for me?” i asked him and noticed the hitch in his breath. I pulled back slightly to see his brown eyes gazing into my blue ones.

“That was a mistake, and I’m sorry for it” he said.

I rolled my eyes “Thats all i ever seem to hear from you Liam ‘Sorry’ you know after the first hundred times the word seems to loose its meaning” i snapped and pulled away with tears still in my eyes. I was not in the mood for Liams shit “Now if you don’t mind i’ve got a class to get too”. 

Liam held his grip on me “Why are you so hung up over him? he cheated on you. He broke your trust and cheated on you, accept it Niall. Zayn wants Perrie, not you”.

I pulled myself forcefully out of his hold “Yes Liam he cheated on me and its heart breaking. But not once has Zayn ever and i mean ever treated me like you did. Im a human being Liam not some object no some toy that you can push and pull around” i said.

I walked to the bathroom door but before exiting i turned back around to face him “Oh and for the record part of me is glad that you did treat me like dirt, because now I’m stronger”.

 

The sight before my eyes made me a bit confused. The music band had set up their drums and guitars in the middle of the field, there had to be at least fifty people facing the little set up. My phone vibrated so i fished it out of my jean's pocket to see a message from Zayn.

‘Watch the stage, and trust me when i say i didn't sleep with her’.

I looked up to see Zayn standing in front of a microphone “Hello everyone, i didn't expect so many people to show up. All i really wanted was a certain blue eyed Irish lad to show up" my eyes locked with his amber ones.

"Niall, i don't know who started that rumour but its false, i didn't shag her want to know why? because i love you and only you and i know, i broke your heart. But please just listen”. 

A familiar piano rift started to play that had my heart melting. Zayn took a deep breath before gripping the microphone in his hand and singing “I always needed time on my own, i never thought i’d need you there when i cry” Zayns eyes glazed over.

“And the days feel like years when I’m alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away i count the steps that you take, do you see how much i need you right now?”.

A hand found its way onto my holder and i saw Eleanor giving me a little smile “When you’re gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you’re gone, the face i came to know is missing too, when you’re gone, the words i need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok, i miss you”.

I saw a few tears run down Zayns perfect cheek bones “I’ve never felt this way before, everything that i do reminds me of you, and the clothes you left they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, i love the things that you do. When you walk away i count the steps that you take, do you see how much i need you right now?”.

My stomach clench when Zayn hiccuped a little sob “When you’re gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you’re gone, the face i came to know is missing too, when you’re gone, the words i need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok, i miss you” Zayns voice cracked on the last note.

I shook my head and ran. Just like that day at the game i ran towards him. I pushed anyone and everyone who were in my way and jumped on the little stage.

The music cut and Zayn dropped his microphone making a few of the audience members grimace at the sound it made “I didn’t-” Zayn began but i pressed my finger to his lips.

“Dont” i whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck. Zayn hid his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder and only then did his body begin to shake with sobs.

“Alright everyone this isn’t a freak show or a circus, scram!” i heard Eleanor yell, i gave out a watery laugh.

“i don’t know how it happened the first but but i swear to you Niall, i didn’t do it again” Zayn mumbled into my neck as he wrapped his arms tight around my body.

I pushed my hand through the short dark locks at the back of his head “It’s ok Z, i know you wouldn’t” i whispered.

Zayn pulled back a little and my tummy twisted at the sight of his red, tear stained eyes “I can’t breath without you Niall, please” he begged.

“Ssh, its ok” i hushed “I believe you, i know you wouldn’t do that again” i said honestly and shot my gaze down to his red lips that looked ever so inviting “Im going to kiss you now ok?” i asked.

“More then ok”.

 

The kiss never came because next thing i know I'm laying on the ground and someone has dragged Zayn away a little and punching him in the gut. I jumped up and ran to the two fighting lads.

"Liam!" i shouted and he turned to face me, Zayn takes the opportunity to punch Liam right in the jaw "Zayn!" i then yelled, both of them looked at me.

“This has got to bloody stop right now" my voice came out stern and commanding. I grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him towards me “Now unless anyone else has something to bloody say I'm going to kiss this lad now, got it? fucking good, so shut up!" i turned to Zayn to see him chuckling lightly.

“You sure do have a way with words" he whispered.

“Don't get me started on you to Malik” i said and stoked my hand up and down his bare arm “Kiss me Zayn" i whispered.

“Don't need to tell me twice" he said and crashed his lips to mine.

I lost myself in the kiss, the feeling of Zayn's lips moving in sync with mine was breath taking. After all this time away from him i couldn’t help but to whine softly into the kiss. i heard a scoff and footsteps leaving us.

“You're amazing" i breathed out once i pulled back. He smiled and rested his hands on my hip bones.

“No, your the amazing one" i smiled and pecked his lips for good measure.

“Oi Horan!" i turned my head to see Perries face which was red with anger.

“Oh hey Perrie come to see the show?" i asked and Zayn laughed lightly in my ear before taking the lobe in between his lips making me sigh in content.

“Just remember where his lips have been slut!" Perrie yelled i grinned at her.

“I’m pretty sure they were around my dick before they were pressed to yours Perrie!" i shouted back and Zayn let out a fit of laughter, i joined in along with Eleanor, Perrie stormed off still red in the face.

"Looks like fag one and fag two are back together" Louis and Harry seemed to walk out of nowhere and up to us. I felt Zayn wrap an arm around my waist protectively.

“Oh hey Harry i got something for you" i said and pulled his now fixed phone from my pocket his eyes lit up and i passed him the device.

“Thanks Niall" whoa did Harry just call me Niall? he smiled but then Louis shoved his elbow into Harrys side “I mean took long enough cock sucker" now i was even more confused, Harry and Louis walked off and i could see Louis talking to Harry in a hushed tone.

Zayn nudged my side and i looked up at him “I missed you" he said i smiled and kissed his lips.

“You have no idea how much i missed you, it was like death mixed with re-runs of the telly tubbies" Zayn laughed and kissed my lips once again.

 

LIAM'S P.O.V

 

Once Niall had kissed Zayn right in front of me i bolted out of the field and straight to my car. I just sat in the drivers seat still parked. The image was burnt into my brain. 

All weekend Perrie and i had been circulating rumours of Zayn sleeping with her again to all of the major gossipers in out school. I really thought that if he thought that Zayn had shagged her again he would come back to my arms without a hassle.

Why did i care so much anyway? he’s one lad, sure he’s hot, cute and adorable all at the same time but what was seriously so special about him? i could have anyone at this school so why Niall?.

The answer hit me hard.

I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my amazing readers! I'm so sorry that this took a while to get up. Semester break has just started at uni so I'm hoping that i can finish this story before semester two starts which is in 6 weeks :D so what are your thoughts/opinions on this chapter? Niall and Zayn are back together are you happy/sad? do you think it might have been to soon? what about Liams little revelation, do you think its too late for him and Niall? - Brayden x


	18. Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on when we first met,  
> I can not escape and I can not forget,  
> Baby, you are the one  
> You still turn me on,  
> You can make me whole again.
> 
> Atomic Kitten

It had been two weeks since Zayn had sang to me, two happy weeks. Zayn had been hell bent on making me the happiest lad ever and trust me it was working. 

Zayn and i were sitting on my couch watching coronation street, i was sitting in between Zayns legs and his arms were wrapped around my waist. Zayn playfully nipped at my earlobe making me chuckle and turn my head so i could kiss his lips thats when Mum walked in.

“Oh Zayn!" she exclaimed and i groaned.

“Yes Ma its Zayn" i said and turned back to the tele. Mum went into the kitchen to drop off the bags of groceries she was carrying and then came back to us.

“So, are you to together again?" she asked.

“Yup" Zayn said popping the 'p' she smiled.

“Well thats good to hear, Niall was a complete mess when you lads broke up" i groaned again.

"Mum reckon you could give us some alone time?" i asked and she grinned.

“Its my house, i think i might stay out here with you two" she said and sat done right next to us i got up and pulled Zayn with me.

“Fine, we're going up to my room then and don't blame me if you hear loud moaning" Zayn and Mum both blushed and i smirked.

 

Once in my room i laid down on my bed and turned on the playstation and Fifa came on. Zayn sat down next to me and grabbed the other controller.

“Oh, so you think you can beat me do you Malik?" i asked and raised my eye brows he smirked.

“Yes i do”.

Half an hour later Zayn had kicked my butt in every game we played.

“Cheater" i huffed and threw the controller on the bed.

Zayn’s eyes went wide with sorrow but cleared when he realised i was talking about the game “You can't cheat at Fifa babe" he said and pressed a kiss to my temple “Sorry for beating you" he said i smiled and pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist.

“You're forgiven" i said Zayn placed his hands on my waist and rubbed the slightly exposed skin from where my shirt was risen a little.

“So, i was going to ask you if you'd come to another one of my games?" he asked i smiled and kissed his lips.

“Of course babe" i said and then got off his lap and laid down next to the raven, i nuzzled my head into his chest and took in the familiar scent that i had craved for weeks.

“Good, because i'm going to need my lucky leprechaun there" i smiled and wrapped an arm around his torso “Are you going to sleep baby?" he asked i nodded my head and closed my eyes.

“Will you stay the night?" i asked him Zayn leant down and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

“Absolutely, i've missed you so much and i don't want to be away from you" i smiled and hummed in content and minutes later i felt the pull of sleep leading me into the realm of dreams.

 

Waking up i felt something familiar, something warm and soft holding me in their arms i smiled and lifted my head off of Zayns chest to see him looking down at me i frowned.

“Were you watching me sleep?" my voice was groggy and my accent was so thick that he probably didn't understand a thing i just said but he smiled and pecked my forehead with his lips.

“Couldn't help myself, you look even cuter when your sleeping" i blushed and hid it against his chest and Zayn began to play with my hair.

“I forgot to ask, what day is your game?" i asked him.

"Friday, just like last time. We're going up against Birmingham" i could sense nervousness in his tone of voice so moved up and place a kiss on his lips.

“You'll win babe, i know it" he smiled.

“I don't know, Birmingham are really good and this is the semi finals" my fingers lightly stroked his bare arm.

“You'll be fine, nobodies a better player then you" i cooed and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Only ‘cause i've got you cheering for me" he mumbled and looked down i smiled and nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and place a delicate kiss there.

“You have me Zayn Malik, I'm all yours" Zayn smiled.

“I love you" i placed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too”.

 

After getting up i stumbled into the shower to get ready for school. I had the hot water turn up and loving the feeling of it cascading down my body turning my pale milk skin to a pinky red. Distracted by the burning sensation i didn't even hear Zayn walk into the shower completely naked.

“Shit! Zayn you bloody scared me" i exclaimed as i turn around, he grinned and reached for the shampoo.

“Thought we should shower together and use all the hot water to piss Greg off" he mumbled and started to wash my hair.

“Sounds like a good plan to me" i hummed out.

Zayn and i washed and got out of the shower and wrapped our towels around our waists before leaving to go to my bedroom, After drying i slipped on a pair of boxers and went to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit for school.

“Suppose i'd better go home and get some clean clothes for school ay" Zayn said i turned and nodded my head before kissing his lips tenderly.

“I'll see you later then, love" he smiled and place another quick kiss to my lips before leaving. After putting on my red skinny jeans and white v neck shirt i pecked Mum's cheek and bided farewell to her and Greg and made my way to school.

 

As usual Louis and Harry were waiting for me at the front gate i sighed and tried to walk past them but Louis grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

“What do you want" i snapped at him.

“Don't take that tone with me fag!" it may of been my imagination but i could of swore i saw Harry slightly flinch at the word ‘fag’.

“Oi! Tomlinson you fucking leave my boyfriend alone!" i smiled and turned my head to see Zayn run over to us i took Louis' distraction to my advantage and put my foot behind his and pushed him backwards, Louis tripped over my foot and fell to the ground.

“You little fucking cock sucker!" the brunette boomed and quickly stood up and swing his clenched fist towards my face remembering Liam's training i ducked and sucker punched Louis right in the cheek.

“Nice" Zayn said once he had gotten over to me “Where did you learn that?" Zayn asked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“From me" came a deep voice i turned my head to see Liam smirking at me i felt Zayns arm tighten around me bringing my body even closer to his.

Liam walked over and Louis scrambled to get up “Whats going on over here?" the P.E teacher said and walked over.

“Nothing" Louis said and stormed off dragging a stunned Harry behind him.

“I see my training has paid off then" Liam muttered and i looked up at him “I feel kind of proud" he added and smiled, Liams brown eyes were sparkling with some kind of emotion, i hadn't seen it before in Liams eyes but i have in Zayns.

“Guess i should start going back to the gym and learn the next level" i said to Liam who smirked.

“You sure your ready for the next level" he teased i scoffed.

“Please Liam i could nearly take you on" i replied.

“Sure you could blondie" he said back.

“I could, tell you what how about tonight i prove it" i challenged.

“Fine, come by the gym at five" with that Liam turned and walked away.

 

"What was that all about?" Zayn asked once Liam was inside the school i turned in his arms so my chest was pressed against his.

“What do you mean?" i asked him clearly confused.

“The flirting what was that about?" i frowned my brows.

“Flirting? i wasn't flirting" i defended my self surly i wasn't flirting with Liam “Here, let me reassure you Zaynie" i said and got on my tippy toes to place my lips to Zayns. Said raven kissed back straight away and before i could move back one of Zayns hands cupped the back of my head and his tounge probed its way into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss when his tounge traced the roof of my mouth and my hands flew up to the back of his head to pull at the short hairs there which made Zayn groan into my mouth creating vibrations that made me moan.

Unfortunately my lungs were begging for oxygen so i pulled back and took in deep breaths “Whoa" he said i leaned up to so my lips were hovering next to his ear.

“Thats just a little preview of what you're gonna get after you win that game on Friday Zaynie" looking up i saw Zayns amber orbs had slightly darkened “So now, you have motivation to win, babe" i added and skipped off to class leaving Zayn completely gobsmacked and probably horny.

 

The rest of the day went pretty much uneventful and before i knew it i was walking into the gym and waiting for Liam to show up which took about half an hour.

“Thought i might of scared you off" i teased as Liam walked into the gym once he saw and heard me his face lit up.

"I'm not afraid of you blondie" he said back and ruffled up my hair to which i pouted “Awe don't go all cute on me or i might just have to let you win" he said and we went off to the training area i just ignored the fluttering in my stomach when Liam called me cute.

Liam stood opposite me with his fists clenched and raised and i copied his stance “Don't go easy on me" i said and moved in closer.

“Don't plan on it" he replied and launched forward for a punch i ducked my head but he saw that coming and used his other fist to hit my stomach but i leaned back making Liam fall forward and i low kicked his ankle making him fall.

“You know, i learnt this all from you Liam" i teased him but Liam swept his foot against my lower leg making me loose my balance and fall backwards onto the soft mats Liam quickly moved over and grabbed my small waist in between his strong legs.

“What are you gonna do now blondie" it may seem childish but i tickled his bare feet making him squirm and i quickly moved and straddled his waist and held his hands above his head.

“Do you give up?" i asked he smirked and in one quick moved spun us around so now he was holding my hands above me head.

“Do you give up?" he teased i smirked and rubbed my thigh against his crotched Liams eyes widened at the contact but it was just a distraction which worked 'cause i curled my legs up and kicked him off of me. 

Standing up i got back into my fighter stance and so did Liam.

“Cheap trick" he said.

“You fell for it" i retorted and smirked.

“Can't deny that" he replied and moved in i smiled before lifting my foot and delivering a powerful kick to his chest he stumbled at first but then grabbed my leg in mid air, i tried to pull it back but his grip was firm.

“So, how are you gonna get out of this one?" he asked and smirked i grinned and jumped while in mid air i spun my body around and my other foot kicked Liam right in the cheek forcing him to the ground and i landed on my feet in a squatting position.

Liam stood up and i saw a nice red mark on his cheek from where the heel of my foot had hit him “Thats payback for slapping me three weeks ago” i said smugly.

“Where did you learn that?" he asked and held his cheek.

"Matrix" i replied and he laughed, i couldn't help but to join into the laughter and soon we were sitting up against the wall next to each other eating some noodles that Sensei had made us.

“See Niall, with moves like those I'm surprised Louis and Harry are still in one piece" Liam said with a mouthful of noodles.

“Hey i may have the skill but they have the muscle" i replied and sip at the broth that my noodles were in.

“But still today you fought back and won, doesn't it make you feel good to have some kind of power over Louis?" i thought about it sure it was good to stand up for myself but something was bugging me.

“I don't like violence thats all, i think everything can be sorted if people would put their ego's aside and just talked" i replied and my phone started to ring i got the device out and answered.

“Hiya babe" i heard Zayn said from the other end.

“Hey Zayn" i said and smiled.

“So, i was thinking that i should come and pick you up and maybe we could catch a movie or something?" he asked.

“Sure of course I'm done here so come get me now”.

“Ok brilliant, i'll be there in five minutes or so, i love you and see you soon" my smile grew.

“I love you too" with that i hung up and looked over at Liam and my smile faltered. Liams face hung low as if he had just seen a kitten lit up on fire.

"Liam? whats wrong?" i asked and place my hand on his shoulder he shook his head and gave me a smile that looked faker then Pamela Anderson's tits.

"I'm fine" he simply said i sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

“If you ever need anything Liam you know you can talk to me" i replied and looked into his eyes “I know you and i haven’t exactly been on the best of terms lately but we can still be friends Liam” if anything that sentence made his face look even more sad.

“Ok, um Niall theres something i need to tell you, something really big" he said and my heart rate increased.

“Shit, Liam are you dying?" i asked clearly in panic mode but i was relieved when he laughed.

“No, its something else" he looked around the room and took in a deep breath.

“Ok, go on" i encouraged him.

“Its just lately things have been changing like, my feelings and well ok, thats it I'm just going to say it right now, Niall i lo-" Liam cut himself off when he saw someone walk in i turned and my face lit up to see Zayn.

“Hey babe" he said i jumped up and Zayn caught me in his arms and placed a kiss to my lips.

“Hey" i said back but then remembered Liam still sitting there “Sorry Liam, you were saying?" Liam's face looked even more hurt then before.

“No, it doesn't matter just something stupid its nothing important" his voice sounded broken and defeated.

“Ok, if your sure. I guess i'll see you at school" i said and heard him say 'bye' as we left the gym.

“So, I'm guessing your the one who gave him that nasty mark on his cheek?" Zayn asked clearly amused as we got into his car.

“Yeah, kind of surprised him" i replied i really had to find out what's going on with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about this chapter because its mostly a 'filler' but next chapter things will go down and heads will roll ok not literally but still. Any thoughts and opinions on everyones current situations? Harry? Niall? Louis? Liam? or Zayn? - Brayden


	19. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place's about to blow.
> 
> Ke$ha

HARRY'S P.O.V

"Can you believe that the fucking fag touched me, god! i might have fucking AIDS or something" Louis huffed out and crashed on my bed. I sighed and sat down on the corner of the soft bed and played with the silky duvet.

“I don't think AIDS can be caught through normal contact Lou" i mumbled and dared to look into his eyes which were dark from anger.

“Not the point Harold, he touched me, he fucking touched me! that fucker deserves to be bashed into the fucking gutter" again i sighed and looked down.

“Hey Lou?”.

“What?" taking a deep breath i knew what i was about to say was going to get me into trouble.

“Why does Niall deserve all this?" i coughed a little to cover my nervousness.

“What do you mean?" Louis asked confused by my question.

“W-well why do you a-always want to hurt him? d-did he do something to you?" Louis scoffed and moved around on the bed a bit. No matter what anybody says i Harry Styles have got nothing against Niall. All of these years of tormenting him was just me wanting to impress Louis, stupid isn’t it?.

“He's a fag Harry, its not normal so yes he does deserve to get bashed" i don't even know why i asked because a slight pain stabbed at my heart and i lowered my head.

“So, i-is it just Niall or a-all gay p-people?" i asked him with a little bit of hope.

“All gay people, my Dad alway taught me that they're an abomination to the human race" again the prick of pain hit me a little harder this time 'if only he knew' i thought.

“Why all the questions Haz?" i gulped.

‘Because I'm in love with you' i thought to myself “Just curious i guess" i said and shrugged my shoulders.

“Well careful Hazza, curiosity killed the cat" i smirked up at him.

“Is that a threat?" he smirked back.

“Its a warning, oh by the way are you still shagging that Cara bird?" i sighed of course he didn't know that there was no ‘Cara’.

“Um no not anymore" i replied.

“Well, who are you shagging then?”.

‘I want to be shagging with you' a little voice said inside my head “No one, are you still trying to get with Eleanor?" he laughed.

“Nah i gave up on that fag lover ages ago" there it was again the little prick of pain when he said 'fag’ "Whats wrong?" Louis then asked me.

“Nothing why?" i replied his question with my own.

“I don't know i thought for a second i could see your face fall, never mind" he said i tried my best to force a smile but i guess he brought it.

 

Louis and i were walking through the front gate at school but he stopped at the entrance.

“What are you doing?" i asked the blue eyed boy.

“Waiting for the blonde faggot, i've got to get him back curly" he replied and crossed his arms over his chest i sighed.

“Right, of course”.

My ears picked up the sound of happy laughter.

“'Bout time" Louis mumbled under his breath and he clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned as white as snow i looked over to see Niall laughing while Zayn was holding his hand and whispering in his ear, Nialls cheeks turned bright red and he lightly slapped Zayn's shoulder while giggling at whatever Zayn had just whispered to him.

I wish i had that with Louis, i guess its just a fantasy of mine where Louis would just come up to me and kiss me with his thin lips and tell me how much he loves me but no. That wasn't going to happen because not only was Louis as straight as they come he was a huge homophobe, i blame his Dad.

“Thats fucking disgusting!" Louis yelled over to the happy couple Niall looked up and his face turned from Happily in love to panicking. Zayn wrapped his arm around Nialls waist protectively and they approached Lou and i.

“Mind your own business Tomlinson" Zayn barked at Louis i sent a little smile to Niall to which he returned but he looked a little confused.

“If you don't mind Malik i've got some business with your sex toy" Louis said and walked up to the raven. Zayn glared back at Louis and shoved his chest.

“He's not my sex toy! he’s my boyfriend and don't think for a second that i would let you beat him up" Zayn shot back and then let out a little laugh “Though, by the looks of that faded bruise on your cheek i reckon Niall could take care of himself" and thats what did it.

Louis launched for Zayn and ripped him to he ground, one after another Louis' fist slammed down onto Zayns face. Niall panicked and tried to pry Louis from his boyfriend but Louis pushed him away, the blonde Irishman fell to the concrete with a ‘THUD!' without thinking i ran over to the blonde.

“Are you ok Niall?" i asked him he looked up at me and groaned in pain.

“I'll live" he said back and slowly i helped him off the ground to see Louis still straddling Zayn waist and still throwing punches at the raven.

Jumping into action i bolted over to the two and pushed through the light crowed that had formed and ripped Louis off of Zayn, Niall came over and knelt down to his boyfriend sweeping his black hair out of his eyes.

“Are you ok baby?" he asked the broken and bleeding boy on the ground.

“Fucking let me go Harry!" Louis boomed and tried to get out of my hold but i tightened my arms around his waist to try and hold him back.

"I'm fine love" Zayn replied.

Niall pulled his navy scarf off and held it up to a cut above Zayn eye brow “Is it bad?" i asked Niall turned and sent me a little smile.

“It should be fine" NIall face hardened once his blue eyes left my green orbs and focussed on the brunette in my arms “You on the other hand" Niall jumped up and walked right up to Louis’ face.

“What the fuck is your problem with me huh! what have i ever done to you Louis!" for such a small boy he sure had a loud voice.

“Well lets start at you being born!" Louis spat at Niall and i held him a bit tighter “And why the fuck are you holding me back Harry! are you actually on the fairy side now!" Louis' voice was full of venom and anger it was a tone of voice that he has never shot me with so i loosened my grasp on him and he flung out of my arms.

 

NIALL'S P.O.V 

 

Once Louis was out of Harry's grasp he dived for me and grabbed my blonde hair and ripped me over to him, i let out a groan of pain and felt like my scalp was about to rip off.

“This is what you fucking deserve!" Louis shouted and rammed my head into the brick wall of the school's building my vision went hazy and i had trouble trying to stand up right but i didn't miss the fist that slammed into my face, i stumbled over and fell onto the cold hard ground, Louis came over and started to kick my stomach.

"Louis! please stop it!” i heard Zayn shout i looked over at my boyfriend to see him try to get up but his face spiked with pain "Louis, please don't hurt him, hurt me just please l-leave him alone" Zayn sobbed out and sent a pleading look towards Louis. There he was, my boyfriend bleeding and bruising yet he still wanted Louis to hurt him and not me.

Before i could react Louis was pulled away from me, i looked up to see Liam dragging Louis away and throwing him against the metal chain fence that surrounded the school, crawling over i laid down next to Zayn and clutched onto his shirt for dear life.

"Niall?" Zayn asked i smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Its me baby" a little smile broke out on his beautiful face and even though his eyes were closed i smiled back then looked up to see Liam bashing the shit out of Louis.

"Liam!, thats enough" at my voice Liam dropped Louis and jogged over to me and Zayn while Harry went to Louis.

“Are you ok Niall?" Liam asked me i smiled at him and nodded.

“I am but Zayn needs to go to the nurse" Liam smiled and then helped me up before picking Zayn up in his arms and half carried half dragged the man who i love to the nurses office.

 

"Relax Niall, I'm fine babe" Zayn said from the nurses bed he had only a couple of cuts and bruises nothing broken thank go.

“I know" i said and cupped his slightly bruised cheek and brushed the skin with my thumb "I'm going to kill him" i said and sighed, Zayn chuckled.

“You couldn't kill anyone, your to much of a caring spirit" i nodded my head and climbed up onto the bed and slipped in beside him.

“Suppose your right, I'm just happy that Louis didn't break anything" i said and nuzzled my nose into his cheek, his light stubble tickled my skin.

“The only thing Louis broke was my pride" Zayn said i laughed and snuggled more into his side.

“Did my poor Zaynie poo get his pride as an alpha male broken?" i cooed and kissed his cheek.

“Yes he did, and i think his boyfriend should help him recover" Zayn said and winked at me.

“Ease up cowboy, how about we wait until your able to move again" Zayn pouted but nodded anyways “How about for now we just snog a little in the nurses office?" i asked and smirked at the shock on his face.

“Very naughty of you Niall Horan" i giggled and latched my lips onto his.

Zayn's tounge probed into my mouth and i lightly moaned at the sensation of the wet muscle moving and dancing with my own, i was completely lost in the kiss and before i knew it i was straddling his waist and trailing my hands up and down his clothed chest. I had to detach my lips from his to take a couple of breaths.

“So pretty" Zayn mumbled and trailed his hand up and down my cheek, i blushed and leaned into his touch “I love you so much Niall, i want you to be mine forever. Just like a tattoo" i smiled down at him and then rested my head against his chest.

"I'm yours Zayn, only yours" i closed my eyes and moved my head so my cheek was resting right above his heart then opened them to see Liam standing at the door. His fists were clenched closed and his jaw was gritted shut but the thing i found horrifying were his beautiful brown eyes, they looked broken and betrayed not to mention there was a single tear running down his cheek.

"Liam? are you ok?" i asked and lifted my head to get a better look at him.

“M’fine Niall" he said through gritted teeth and then stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

“I'd better go and find out whats wrong, you'll be alright?" i asked Zayn and got off him only to hear him whine at the loss of contact.

“I'd be better if my boyfriend would curl back up to me but its fine, go see if Liams ok" Zayn said and smiled.

 

Walking down the corridors of the school i couldn't find Liam anywhere so that only left one place, the boys toilets.

I walked in to find the brunette looking into the slightly dirty mirror, seriously does the school even hire the cleaners to clean the boys bathrooms? i bet the girls bathrooms are squeaky clean. I walked over and place my hand on his shoulder. Liam turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hiya Niall" he said and gave me an obviously forced smile.

"Liam are you ok? have i done something wrong?" i asked him he smiled a real one this time and the grabbed my littler hand in his bigger one.

"Niall, i can't go on like this, everyday seeing you with him, it fucking hurts" i frowned at him.

“What do you mean Liam?" i asked him.

“You really don't see it do you?" Liam asked, what is he on about?.

“No, i don't understand what hurts Liam, tell me" he sighed and then came up closer to me so our bodies were touching "L-Liam, what are y-you doing?" i asked him.

“Just, please let me Niall" i couldn't answer him because next thing i know Liams lips are on mine.

 

HARRY'S P.O.V

 

After the fight i took Louis to the football ground to try and calm him down “Fucking fags!!" he shouted and kicked a tuff of grass.

“Calm down Lou" i said and put my hand on his shoulder to which he shrugged it off.

“And what was with you! you held me back why the fuck did you do that?" Louis exclaimed and glared at me, i felt like a rat in a tight conner surrounded by hungry cats.

“W-well i ju-st thought y-you should um l-like e-ease up a bit" Louis looked at me and a silence flowed by, about a minute later Louis barked out a laugh.

“Yeah sure Harry! whatever!" he said in between laughter.

"I'm serious Louis you could of broke Zayns bones, why do you hate gay people so much?" he sighed and looked up at me.

“I told you Harry, its not normal. Two lads aren't suppose to be together" a flicker of anger sparked in my stomach.

“So what if a close friend of your's was gay, would you beat him!" i threw my hands up in the air and Louis gave me a confused look but then his eyes widened.

"H-Harry, are are y-you gay?" he asked me. My anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared and again i felt cornered.

“If i w-was would y-you bash m-me like how you b-bash Niall?" i asked, Louis' eyes shown with guilt.

"Harry, come here" Louis said and opened his arms. I ran over and Louis wrapped his arms around my body and held me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Haz, if i would of known i-i wouldn't oh god I'm sorry" i sniffed and felt tears form in my eyes.

“I didn't mean to say that being gay wasn't normal Harry, your the kindest person i know. Your such a good lad your so funny and talented and I'm so bloody sorry for everything i've ever said about gay people. I just, fuck I'm sorry" i nodded my head against his chest and sniffed again.

"Harry, look at me" i lifted my head and looked right into his blue eyes “Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry" i nodded my head and Louis' hand flew up and he gently wiped my tears away.

“How about we go back to my place?" he suggested.

“But what about school?" i asked him and he laughed.

“Please, its not the first time we've skipped school to hang out" i smiled at him and nodded my head, maybe things are about to turn around in the right direction for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was, intense? so Harry admitted he's gay to Louis, do you think now that Louis knows that Harry's gay that he will quit being a twat to Niall and Zayn? speaking of Niall how do you think he's going to react to Liam kissing him? Better yet how do you think Zayns going to react? - Brayden x


	20. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Britney Bitch.
> 
> I can feel you on my lips, i can feel you deep inside, Feels like the crowd was saying gimme gimme a freakshow.
> 
> Blackout mash up.

HARRY P.O.V

After Louis had found out about me being gay he hadn't said anything bad against gay people, or at least to me that is.

We walked into school on Friday, Louis was telling me how nervous he was about the game tonight.

“Their really good Haz, and its the semi final I'm just so fucking afraid of fucking up or something" Louis was saying, that was until we past Niall and Zayn “Poofter!" Louis yelled and sniggered when Niall flinched. He hadn't change one bit, but i am glad that he doesn't say stuff like that to me at least.

After Louis went to science i made my way to maths and gawked around the room until my eyes landed on the blonde Irishmen. Making a move, i jolted over and sat in the free chair next to his.

I could see Niall's body visibly stiffen at my presence “Hiya Niall" i said in a cheery voice.

“Um, hi Harry" he mumbled and looked down at his work. I need the lads help, i mean Niall's in love with Zayn but i've known Zayn for ages and i know he’s straight so i needed Niall's help on how to get Louis. Sure that meant telling Niall that i am gay as well but who cares its not like Nialls gonna go around the school and be all 'Harry Styles is a bum fucker!’.

“Hey, could i talk to you during lunch by any chance, like in the library or something?" i asked him and smiled hoping he wouldn't think i was going to bash him or something.

“A-are you going to h-hurt me?" he asked in a small vulnerable voice.

“No, god no Niall, i just need your help with something" he sighed in relief and smiled at me.

“Ok yeah sure”.

 

The rest of the lesson seemed to go on forever but the minute the bell rang i was relieve mostly because Louis was in my next class before lunch. Smiling i got up from my seat and made my way to history.

Entering the classroom i saw Niall and Zayn seating next to each other at the back of the room, they might as well of had only one seat since Niall was practically on his lap and Zayns arms were wrapped around the smaller lad making sure he was safe and secure, i wish Louis would wrap his arms around me keeping me close to his body nice, warm and safe.

"Hazza!" Louis' sweet voice pulled me out of my fantasy thats when i realised i was still standing in the door way “By all means take your time curly" he added i blushed and hide it behind my books as i walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"Look mate" Josh one of Louis' friends said and pointed to the door i saw Louis turn to look where Josh was pointing and his face lit up. Curiosity caught me so i looked over as well to see a girl walk in. She had a slender figure with brown wavy hair that went slightly past her shoulder blades, her deep brown eyes flickered over to our table.

I saw Louis wink at the girl and her cheeks flushed up red “Found something you like Lou?" Josh asked.

“You know what Joshy boy, i think i might of" i looked down at my lap. Of course he would like her, she's pretty no she's beautiful. Nothing like me Louis would never want me.

“W-whats her name?" i asked and looked up into his eyes.

"Jessica i think. She just started here last week" Louis replied and then looked back over at Jessica who was sitting by herself “Hey Harry reckon you could move over next to Josh?" Louis asked me still looking at the girl.

“Oh, um why?" i asked trying hard to keep the hurt out of my voice.

“'Cause I’m going to ask Jessica to sit with us" i nodded and silently got my things and moved other next to Josh “Oi! new girl!" Louis shouted Jessica looked up.

“Yeah?" she asked him, i saw Louis smirk.

“Wanna sit over here?" she blushed and after a few seconds she nodded.

Jessica sat down in 'my seat' next to Louis "So, what brings you to England?" he asked her, she blushed and muttered something but im pretty sure she said 'how did you know' god this girl was shy, i would probably of been nice and kind to her if she wasn't sitting in my seat next to the lad I'm in love with.

“Because of your cute American accent" Louis said making my stomach churn and making Jessica blush, this can't be happening.

"I'm from California" she replied, yeah of cause she was. With that tanned skin and all.

“Whats it like in California?" i asked her trying to stop Louis' flirting because it was breaking my heart ever so slowly. She looked up and smiled at me.

“Its nice and warm, very different from England" yeah well maybe you should go back to America then, i thought to myself.

 

NIALL'S P.O.V 

 

"Zaynie stop" i giggled and looked over at the raven who was playfully nibbling at my earlobe.

“What? i cant help it if my boyfriend looks so sexy when he’s focusing on his work" Zayn said in defence, i smiled and quickly place a kiss to his lips before the teacher would see. This is what i wanted, Zayn's lips not Liams.

(flash back)

"Just please, let me Niall" i couldn't answer him 'cause next thing i know Liam's lips were on mine. I froze, what the fuck was he doing!? i didn't kiss him back instead i pressed my hands to his toned chest and pushed him off me.

“What the hell are you doing!" i hissed at him.

"I'm sick of this Niall, this whole you and Zayn thing its stupid and pathetic. We both know its me who you want, its my lips you want to kiss, its my body you want pressed up against yours" Liam walked up and pressed me against the tiled wall.

"Liam don't" i begged not that he would listen to me of course.

“I know you want me Niall" i gulped and looked down. No i didn’t, not anymore not after how Liam had treated me “And i want you to, Niall i could be so good to you" he said and his hands grabbed my hips and he moved in closer to my ear “And, i could make you feel so good Nialler. You remember don't you, how good i used to make you feel" again i gulped. Yes i do remember, i remember all too well but one i thing i remember even better is how good Zayn is to me so again i pushed him away from me.

“Just leave me alone Liam, i don't want you i only want Zayn ok? get it in your head" i said and left the toilets.

(end flash back)

"Mr Horan and Mr Malik could you please concentrate on your work?" the teacher asked.

“Sorry sir, its difficult to concentrate with this sexy leprechaun next to me" Zayn said, the whole class turned around and looked at us.

"Zayn" i hissed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

“There's that cute blush i love so much" he said and cupped my cheek and pecked my lips.

“What did i just say Mr Malik" Zayn sighed.

“Fine" he mumbled and went back to his work, i smiled and laced our fingers together on the table.

“Hey Zayn" i whispered he smiled before looking up at me “After the game tonight, do you wanna come over to mine for our own celebration?" i asked and winked at him. Zayns cheeks became a light pink and smirked.

“Really? whats my prize if we win the game?" he asked lowly.

“I guess you'll have to win and find out" i said back in the same tone of voice as him and went back to my work. Since Zayn and i had gotten back together we haven't actually well had sex yet and i was craving it, so bloody hell i hope he wins this game otherwise i might just crumble from sexual frustration.

 

Just like i promised i sat in the library at lunch waiting for Harry. Why does he want to talk to me? why doesn't he just talk to Louis i mean they’re that close so why me?.

“Hey Niall" i slightly jumped when i heard Harry's slow voice, seconds later the curly haired lad sat down next to me on the couch situated in one of the corners of the library. Most kids sat here to study thats why its pretty much hidden from the rest of the room.

“Hey Harry" i replied and smiled at him.

“So I'm just going to be completely blunt about this ok?" he asked nervously i nodded my head "Niall I'm gay" he said.

Ok, first thing that came to my mind was shock then confusion but eventually the emotion that took over was anger.

“What the fuck! your fucking gay! are you kidding me!" Harry quickly put his hand up to my mouth to stop me from yelling, slowly he removed his hand.

“Quietly ok?" i gave one nod before continuing.

“So, let me get this straight you fucking bash and beat me up for three fucking years 'cause I'm gay and what all this time you have been gay as well" i said through clenched teeth.

“Hey! it wasn't just me it was Liam and Zayn as well" he said in defence.

“Yeah but they're not gay Harry plus Zayn has never hit me, all those times you were hitting me and calling me fag-" Harry cut me off, how rude.

“What do you mean they're not gay?" he asked i huffed out and tried to calm down “You and Liam were shagging for a while and now you and Zayn are in a relationship so they must be gay?" i shook my head.

“No its only me, i guess their pan sexual or something 'cause I'm the only lad they like" i explained to the confused bloke.

“So how did you know they wanted you then?" he asked.

“Well Liam and i hooked up at a party of his, it started with Liam just using me to get over Danielle but they got back together and well we were still shagging even though they were together which you probably know because of the teacher lounge incident" i said and blushed a little.

"Ok and what about Zayn, how did you guys get together?" i sighed.

“Well, Zayn, Liam Eleanor and i were down at the bowling ally and Zayn and i were flirting a little and Liam took it out of proportion. We were in the toilets when he basically accused me of shagging around with Zayn, he then said that he's life would be perfect without me in it so i just said have your fucking perfect life but stop coming back to me, after that i went to Zayn's and well for that whole week we had been getting closer but it wasn't until the football game that he said to Liam that i was his boyfriend" i smiled at the memory of Zayn barking the word 'boyfriend' at Liam.

“Yeah, i remember that, Liam and Zayn got into a huge fight then, well Liam hit you" he sounded nervous saying that.

“Relax Harry, its fine" he nodded.

“But seriously why do you care about my love life?" i asked him.

“Well, there's this bloke i like but he’s straight and homophobic and well Zayn and Liam were both straight and homophobic once and i was just wondering how you got them to like you" he said and lowered his head into his hands, i laughed lightly and put my hand on his back.

“Its Louis isn't it?" Harry shot up and looked completely shocked “Don't worry, its pretty obvious" i said he sighed.

“Not to him" he mumbled “Anyway, i just wanted to know how you got Zayn and Liam to like you" i nodded my head.

“Because you want Louis to like you like how you like him yeah?" Harry nodded “Well i didn't really do anything to make them like me, whatever you do don't do a 'Niall and Liam'" i said and laughed.

“Whats a 'Niall and Liam'?" he asked with his face screwed up in confused.

“Thats what Eleanor called our situation, Liam using me for sex don't do that" i smiled before continuing “Do a Niall and Zayn, i ran out onto the field after that game and Zayn held me close to his body even though he was sweaty and did smell a bit bad i latch on and held him for dear life, its right then i knew i wanted to be his" i was drinking into my own memories of Zayn and i.

“So, what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

“Well i made Zayn a promise that if he could win the game i would be his boyfriend, i suggest that if Louis wins the game tonight you run right up to that boy and wrap your arms around him and tell him he truth” nervousness clouded Harry's face.

“B-but what if he doesn't like me in that way?" Harry asked.

“Well would you rather stay being his best friend and see him with other girls and alway ask yourself what if i had of told him?" Harry thought about it for a while but then nodded.

“Ok i'll do it”.

 

Harry, Eleanor and i sat together on the grand stand "Harry don't you play as well?" Eleanor asked the brunette he blushed and looked at me for some kind of answer.

“He's sick" i simply said and turned my attention back to the empty field.

“Whats taking them so long" Harry said and looked around fanatically.

“Relax Haz, they'll be out there soon" i said to him and he smiled at me “What?" i asked.

“You called me Haz" he said.

“Oh sorry, is that just a you and Louis thing? don't worry i won't do it again" he shook his head.

“It's fine Niall, my friends call me Haz and, well after our ‘talk' i think we could become friends" he said and looked back at the field.

“I'd like that" i replied.

 

Harry, Eleanor and i decided to stand by the metal fence that went around the field because Harry had implied that he couldn't see the ball from the grand stand but i knew it was so he could get a better look at Louis though with Eleanor standing right there i wouldn't say anything. 

The players came out onto the field. The opposing team all look like they were on steroids or something because they all looked ripped to the max then our team came out, i smiled once Zayn emerged from the players shed. His eyes locked with mine and without talking to his coach he jogged over to me even though his team was yelling out his name.

“Hey" he said once he was in front of me.

“Shouldn't you be with your team Malik" i teased.

“They can wait a few seconds, my boyfriend on the other hand can't" he said and leaned over the waist high fence to place his lips on mine, i responded immediately and moved my lips against his, with our lips moving in sync i relished in the taste that was Zayn, sweet mix with bitter he must of had some gum before the game. 

One of Zayn's hands gripped the blonde hair at the back of my head and his tounge pushed it way into my mouth and i had to moan and smirk into the kiss at his eagerness.

“For fucks sake Zayn! get you fucking arse over here!" i didn't even need to open my eyes to know that Liam was probably standing just over from Zayn.

With a groan Zayn pulled back, my eyes fluttered open to see i was right “Just trying to have a snog with my boyfriend Liam" Zayn said and quickly pecked my lips “Wish me luck" he said i smiled at him.

“I'll be cheering for you" he nodded his head and then noticed Harry standing next to me, Zayn pointed his index finger at him.

“You had better not hurt my Niall, Styles" Zayn warned i laughed.

“Relax babe, Harry and i are good now" Zayn smiled and then nodded again before walking off and no i didn't miss the glare Liam sent Zayn once he had joined the other players.

“You're lucky" Harry mumbled from next to me.

“Hey, you'll have that one day" i said back.

 

It was half time so Harry, Eleanor and i walked over to where our team was resting. Zayn looked up and walked over to us, he jumped and fence and came up to me and stopped once our bodies were touching.

“You're sweaty" i stated and wiped his face with the sleeve of my green hoddie, he laughed.

“Thanks Mum" he replied and pecked my lips "I'm starting to get nervous" Zayn admitted and glanced at the score board, i followed his line of sight.

“Z its fine, its dead even two on two" i said and placed my hand on his shoulder and slightly massaged it.

“I know its just, they’re really good. We can't seem to break through their defences" he said and rested his forehead on my shoulder i smiled and wrapped my arms around him, since he was taller our hug was slightly awkward but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that we were there for one another.

“Just wait Zaynie, you'll see”.

 

And i was completely right. Down to the last minutes Liam had kicked the winning goal that made it 5 - 4 Eleanor was yelling and cheering as loud as her lungs would allow i looked over and gave her an amused look “What? we won didn't we?" she asked i laughed.

“Yes Eleanor we won" she smiled and continued cheering i glanced over to Harry and gave him a look that said 'are you ready?' he smiled and nodded his head.

“Alright lets do this".

We walked over and Zayn ,quickly after giving a few of his team mates a high five, walked over and engulfed me in his arms.

“See, what did i tell you" i said and leaned up to peck his cheek.

“I know, i should just trust everything you say from now on" he said and kissed my lips, a clearing of a throat is what broke Zayn and i apart opening my eyes i saw Harry Standing awkwardly.

“So how did it go?" i asked him.

“Um well i went over to tell um that person about everything" Harry said speaking in code since Zayn was standing right next to me with his arms around me.

“And what happened?" i asked.

“Well that person said that there's a celebration party at that person's house tonight so i thought i would just go there and have a few drinks before spilling the beans so to speak" i smiled at him.

“What ever makes you more comfortable" i replied and grinned up at Zayn.

“You want to go to the party as well don't you" the raven said i pouted and nodded my head Zayn sighed “Who can resist a cute face like that fine, we'll go" he said i smiled and pecked his lips.

“Don't worry, you and i will still have our own private celebration later on" i whispered into his ear before pulling back and walked with Harry over to Zayns car where we waited for Zayn to finished in the boys locker rooms.

 

Fair to say Mr Louis Tomlinson knows how to throw a party. We had only just walked in and already Louis' house was filled with drunken teenagers everywhere snogging, taking shots and grinding on the dance floor. I had to laugh at the scene before us 'cause in a couple of hours that will be me.

“Well, as much fun as it is to hang with two gay lads I’m going to find some meat to dance with" Eleanor said and walked off. Harry looked over at me with worried eyes.

“She meant Zayn and i" i explained.

"I'm not gay though" Zayn said i smiled and kissed his lips.

“Don't worry babe" i said.

Harry, Zayn and i made our way to the kitchen where we found Louis completely out of his mind, Louis looked up and smiled.

“Hey Zayn!" the Doncaster lad shouted and walked over, at first i thought Louis was going to try and punch me or Zayn out but instead he slung his arm around Zayns shoulders “Hiya mate! i've missed you" Louis slurred Zayn laughed.

“You're drunk Lou" Louis laughed.

“I know right, hey Niall!" my heart beat ran fast as Louis walk to me i looked up to see Zayn watching carefully.

“You're bloody awesome mate!" he slurred and then slung his arm around me “You and Zayn are fucking meant to be" i had to laugh. Here Louis was, one of the most homophobic lads out there and here he is saying that he me and Zayn are meant to be, fuck i wish i had a camera.

“It doesn't matter if you gay or straight or what not all that matters is that you Mr malik fucking love his blonde kid, and don't forget to fuck his brains out" Zayn and Harry laughed out loud.

"Hazzy!" looks like Harry was next on Louis' target list, Louis stumbled over to Harry and wrapped both his arms around Harry's waist “And you my Hazbear are the most important person in my life apart from my parents and sisters of course" Harry blushed “Your fucking amazing Haz, you're the best mate a lad could ask for" the minute Louis said 'best mate' Harry's smile fell in fact his whole face fell.

“Hey Louis, reckon we could get some drinks?" i asked him, he let Harry go and turned around to face me.

“Go for it Irishmen drink like the leprechauns do buddy!" i smiled and thanked him before pulling Harry into the bar area.

"It's ok Harry" i said while making us some tequila slammers.

“You heard him Niall 'best mate' i don't want to be his mate i want to be his boyfriend, like you and Zayn" Harry said in a defeated tone of voice i sighed and brought the shot, lemon and salt over to him.

“Do you know what we're going to do Harry? we're going to have six of these shots, get drunk and have a bloody great time" i said and handed him a shot of the clear liquid he nodded, i shaked some salt on both of our hands and at the same time we licked up the salt downed the shot and bit on the lemon to try and get rid of the horrible taste of the vial liquid.

 

An hour, four carona’s and six tequila slammers later Harry and i were pretty smashed “Ok you know what we gotta do" Harry slurred.

“What?" i asked him, my hips subconsciously moving to the beat of the music.

“We’ve just gotta go and dance we have to” i laughed at Harry’s drunken state.

“Fuck yeah, lets do it!” and thats how i found my self dancing like a right idiot with Harry, ‘Wiggle’ by ‘Jason Derulo' was blasting through Louis’ massive speakers.

“I love this song!” Harry yelled and began doing some kind of dance that a slut would do i was nearly on the ground laughing at him, that was until i felt two hands one my waist and a chest pressed to my back.

I was about to turn around and say ‘fuck off before my boyfriend comes in here and pounds you to the ground’ but Zayns scent entered my senses making me relax against his body.

“Having fun?” he whispered into my ear i nodded and rolled my hips back and grinding into him with the beat of the song. Zayn chuckled and then met my grinds. I had no idea what to do with my hands so i just placed them on top of Zayn's which were still on my hip bones. I let the music and alcohol take me over and soon enough i was basically using Zayn as a stripped poll by grinding what ever part of my body i could against him.

“Wiggle wiggle” i heard Harry yell to the lyrics, i stopped my dancing and laughed at how he was shaking his perky arse.

 

Before the song got to finish, Louis turned the music down and the whole crowd whined and protested “Now my bloody awesome people from central London make some noise!” he said in a microphone we all cheered “Its time ladies and gentlemen for karaoke”.

Everyone cheered and yelled as if it was the second coming of Jesus. Harry quickly bolted to me.

“Niall, we have to sing together” he stated i laugh but nodded. Harry and i walked over to the computer which was Louis’ apple mac to pick a song to sing. After scrolling though them, i was about to suggest something by ‘Good Charlotte’ but one caught Harrys eye.

“Britney spears, we have to do Britney” i looked at the song which was a mix up of three Britney Spear’s songs from ‘Blackout’.

“Ok then lets fucking do Britney!” i said and grabbed the two microphones.

 

Louis had set up a little stage in front of the dace floor which really was his living room but the living room was about the same size as my kitchen, living room and bedroom combined. Looking up i saw Zayn gazing at me with an amused look on his face, well lets just turn that look into pure sexual frustration i smirked and winked at him.

“Its Britney bitch” i sang before the beat started. The pack of drunken teenagers cheered and began to dance around.

“I see you” Harry sang while looking at Louis.

“And i just wanna dance with you” i sang and winked at Zayn.

Harry and i faced each other before singing “Everytime they turn the lights down, just wanna go that extra mile for you” i smirked before walking over to him and wrapped my arm around his neck “You got my display of affection, feels like theres no one else in the room, but you”.

“What are you doing?” Harry quickly whispered in my ear, i looked over at Louis red face before replying “Trust me”.

“We can get down like there’s no one around we keep on rocking” i rocked my crouch into Harrys and smirked at the cat calls “Camera’s are flashing while we’re dirty dancing, they keep watching, keep watchin’ feels like the crowd was saying”.

Turning around i pushed my bum up against Harrys crotch before belting out with him “Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more, i just want more, now lets give them a freakshow”.

The music turned into a beat of bass “10 pm 10 to 4 and i came to hit the floor, thought you knew before but if you don’t then now you know” i sang.

“Yo tonight I’m ‘bout to mash make them other chicks so mad, I’m about to shake my ass, snatch that boy so fast make them other bitches mad” Harry sang while shaking his bum.

“Its all about me and you, doin’ how we do, tear the floor up up tell em to make room, if they wanna know tell em mind their own, but if they wanna look we can give em a, encore” we sang together.

I fell to my knees and leaned back holding onto my thigh before singing with Harry “Make it a freakshow freakshow, we can give em a peepshow peepshow don’t stop it let it flow, let your inhibitions go its a crazy night, lets make a make a freakshow”.

The beat changed again and Harry helped me up “Here we go” i said before Harry sang “The way you smile, the way you taste, you know i have an appetite for sexy things. All you do is look at me, its a disgrace, whats running through my mind is you up in my face, yeah yeah”.

“Your voice is like music to my ears, whisper softly and the world just disappears, take me high and just wipe away my fears, when you’re with me oh boy, its my heartbeat that i hear”.

Happy grab my waist with his free hand and pulled me around to we were face to face “Ooh, Ooh baby touch me and i come alive, i can feel you on my lips i can feel you deep inside, Ooh Ooh baby in your arms i finally breathe, wrap me up in all your love, thats the oxygen i need, yeah you’re fillin’ me up”.

The music died down and the audience yelled and cheered. We both gave our microphones to a stunned Louis.

“Well people what did you think of that?” Louis asked, everyone cheered again. I went over to Zayn whereas Harry stayed with Louis.

“Fuck babe” was all Zayn said before he grabbed my hips and pulled my body to his and i felt the hardness of his crotch.

“Looks like someone enjoyed the show” he nodded.

“Can we please go Niall i-i need you i want you fucking hell i’ve got to have you” i smiled and pecked his lips.

“You’ve got me Zayn, I’m all yours” i said he smiled.

 

We were about to leave ‘cause god knows i need Zayn and bad, so we were just getting out the door when someone bursted past us. If it was anyone else i would of said ‘watch where your going jerk!’ but i could tell by the wild curls it was Harry so i ran out after him telling Zayn to meet me at his car.

I searched around everywhere for him and finally i found Harry laying down on his back looking up at the night sky.

“Harry? are you ok?” i asked him, i had sobered up a bit so now i could see straight and i could clearly see the tear marks on his cheeks so i laid down on my back next to him.

“They're beautiful aren’t they Niall” Harry said, at first i was confused “The stars i mean, just look at them” so i did.

“Harry, what happened?” i asked him.

“Well i was g-going to t-tell L-Lou everything” he sniffed and i glanced over to see tears began to fall again “But after you left i-i couldn’t find him, s-so i asked Josh where’s L-Lou he said that L-Lou went to bed so i w-went up to his room and o-opened the door b-but he wasn’t s-sleeping Niall, he wasn’t h-he was s-shaging that girl that new girl J-Jessica, its ok though right? she really pretty, s-she nice right? she’ll be good for Louis won’t she N-Niall?” Harry soft voice was insecure and he sounded completely defeated Harry just broke down and started crying.

Reacting quickly i pulled Harry closed and let him cry into my chest “B-but Niall i d-don't want to b-be alone, i w-want LouLou” he said in between sobs the whole scene just broke my heart.

Harry continued to cry but then he started to mutter things to himself in between sobs “I’m not good enough” “I’m to ugly” “Lou’s perfect I’m nothing but a fag”.

“No Harry” i said and pulled him up to look into my eyes “Louis likes you, i know it. Did you see him after our performance?” i asked he nodded “Did you see it, he was absolutely gob smacked Hazza maybe Louis doesn’t know it yet but somewhere inside of him some where deep inside i know he has feelings for you. He either hasn’t figured it out yet or he’s denying it” Harry took a moment but then nodded his head.

“Niall? c-could i maybe stay at yours tonight with you and Z-Zayn?” he hiccupped out. There was no way i could take Harry to his house, he was a year younger then us there for he’s only seventeen and underage, his parents would probably go off at him plus he’s in a vulnerable state and shouldn’t be left alone. He’d probably do something stupid.

“Of course you can Harry”.

 

“But, but Niall” Zayn whined once i’d gotten Harry in the back seat of the car completely past out.

“I know Zayn but you didn’t see him, he was really hurt and i think he might you know, do something he’ll regret if he’s alone” i replied and gave my boyfriend a pleading look Zayn huffed out “fine” i smiled and pecked his lips “I’m just going back inside to tell Eleanor we’re off” i said and walked back into the manor.

I found Eleanor on the dance floor dancing with some guy from the foot ball team “Hey Ellie we’re going now, are you ok to get home?” i asked her.

“Yeah I’m all good, you go home and take care of your boyfriend” she said.

“Hey” a voice spoke from behind me, i turned around and saw Liam standing there.

“Oh hells no Liam not again, i legit just sang Britney Spears on stage so don’t think for a second i wont go all Britney verses the paparazzi on you” i snapped.

“Look would you just listen to me” he said i sighed and nodded my head “Ok, look Niall I’m sorry for pulling that stunt in the bathroom, i am but you have to know that I’m not sorry i kissed you” i groaned out loud.

“For crying out loud Liam, am i that good of a shag huh? can’t you just find someone else to use ‘cause in case you didn’t get the memo I’m taken ok? I’m with Zayn and we're happy together ok” i said.

“But Niall you could be so much more happier with me” i scoffed.

“What? at being your personal whore and get hit by you when i tell you the truth, yeah no thanks Liam” he walked right up to my face, our bodies were almost touching but not quite. Then he said it, ever since i’d seen him i’d always wanted him to say it, those three little words that had so much power, those little words that made my heart flutter.

“I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! just a warning we are currently approaching the home run on this story. So Harry is still trying to get Louis to notice him, he's even invoking the power of Britney Spears to help him but it doesn't seem like its working. Do you think Louis is actually gay? Will the Zayn and Niall fluff ever end? speaking of the end what do you think about Liam confessing his feelings to Niall? but i think the main question is are you a Gaga or Katy? - Brayden x


	21. Breathe on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe on me, yeah, oh  
> Baby just, breathe on me  
> We don't need to touch, just  
> Breathe, oh, yeah.
> 
> Britney Spears

I froze.

The music was thumping out loud but all i could hear was the thumping of my heart, blood was rushing around my body at a record pace and honestly i thought i was going to pass out. As if a magnet was pushing me i took a couple of steps away from Liam.

“Niall” he huffed out and walked closer to me.

“No, Liam please stop” i begged but he didn’t he kept walking towards me and i kept moving backwards, that was until my back hit the wall.

“I mean it Niall, i love you, and it scares the shit out of me” he said once his body was touching mine.

“Liam” i huffed out.

“Do you love me Niall?” he asked.

“I did, a long time ago but now, i don’t know” then one thing bursted into my mind Zayn Zayn Zayn ZAYN! “Liam, get off me” i said and tried to push him away.

“No” he whined and gripped my hips.

“Liam you're drunk, just go home and sleep” i begged.

“No, i need you to know Niall, i love you ok, i need you Niall” Liam pushed his body closer to mine and his lips latched onto my neck.

“Liam, no” i said and hissed when i felt his teeth sink into my skin “L-Liam, stop your h-hurting me” his actions immediately stopped and finally he pulled back but didn’t let me go “Now, let me go Liam” i said in a stern voice hoping that i would get through to him but no of course i couldn’t ‘cause next thing i know Liams lips are on mine.

The kiss was unwanted and anything but gentle, Liam’s teeth grabbed my bottom lip trying to get his tounge in, i tried my best to push him away but he was to strong but finally i managed to push him off me.

“Liam! what the fuck!” i shouted in his face.

“What?” he asked and moved his hand back to my waist “Just trying to ‘ave a bit of fun babe” he whispered and thats when i cracked.

In one quick motion i raised my hand and slapped his cheek so hard that i was sure my palm would sting for days.

“No means no Liam” i hissed out and stormed out of the house to find Zayn leaning against his car.

“You ok baby?” the raven asked me i smiled and pecked his lips.

“Liam was just being a wanker, thats all” of course i missed out the bit where he kissed me but i knew if Zayn found out Liam would already be six feet under.

“Harry still passed out?” i asked and peeked over his shoulder to see Harry curled up in a ball on the back seat.

“Yup, you ready to go?” i nodded and Zayn opened the passenger side door for me.

 

The ride home started off quiet but it wasn’t awkward just quiet ‘cause i was beat and Harry was out of it and Zayn was afraid he was going to run over a rabbit or something.

“So, did you have fun tonight?” Zayn asked me after ten minutes of silence.

“Yeah, it was fun. I liked singing on stage, it was a craic” i admitted and it was, the night had been fun except towards the end of it that is.

“I didn’t know you were a Britney Spears fan” he said and smirked “The way you moved and sung on that stage babe, i thought i was going to loose all will and have my way with you right then and there in front of everyone” i gulped and looked over at him.

“Maybe that was the idea” i said lowly and moved my hand onto his thigh.

“Oh really?” he asked i nodded and leaned over to kiss up and down his neck tasting his skin “N-Niall, what ‘bout H-Harry” he stuttered and his fists clench the steering wheel like he was trying his hardest to concentrate on the road.

I smiled against his skin before detaching “Harry!” i shouted, the curled up lad didn’t move “I think we’re safe” i said and went back to nipping at his skin, my hand traveled down his chest and over his clothed toned abs all the way down to this crotched and i was slightly amused to feel it was already slightly hard.

“Wey hey, what do we have here huh?” i asked and moved my fingers around the bulged.

“Niall” Zayn huffed out and i gripped around his dick harder.

“What do you want Zayn?” i asked him innocently.

“Fuck, babe move you hand, please move it” he begged i smiled and started to move and jerked him over his jeans.

“Like this Zaynie?” i asked.

“Yeah, just like that, so good baby” he replied.

Zayn’s cheeks were a rosy red and he was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road “Can’t wait to get home” i hummed against his neck as i kept rubbing his crotch.

“Yeah?” he asked i nodded.

“Yup, can’t wait to feel you inside me, fuck Zayn i need it now, i need to feel you. Its been so long babe, its gonna be tight, so fucking tight around your big dick babe” Zayn groaned out in sexual frustration then an idea hit me to make him crave me even more.

“Its so hot in here, oh its so hot and i need some air” i sang lowly almost a whisper into his ear.

“Fuck, no not again Niall, your killing me” he groaned out, it was hilarious.

“And boy, don’t stop ‘cause I’m halfway there, its not complicated we’re just syncopated, we can read each others minds” Zayn was now completely hard and little moan’s were leaving his parted lips.

“One love united, two bodies synchronising don’t even need to touch me baby, just breathe on me, yeah ooh baby just breathe on me-“ my voice was cut off by the acceleration of Zayn’s car.

“Don’t speed baby” i cooed and licked the shell of his ear.

“Fuck it, i don’t care if we get pulled over, i can’t fucking wait any longer” he groaned and we sped off into the night.

 

Zayn pulled up at my house and quickly turned the engine off and jolted out of the car i smirked before slowly undoing my seat belt and getting out.

“Come on Niall, hurry” he begged i smiled he was acting like a kid who was about to open the biggest present at Christmas.

“What about Harry?” i asked Zayn groaned and moved over to the back seat, he opened the door and hurled Harry’s sleeping form over his back.

I waited patiently on my bed for Zayn who was currently making the couch up for Harry. My mind without permission went to Liam’s confession, why did he say that? was he so desperate for a shag that he would lie to me and say he loves me? because without a doubt in my mind i knew it was a lie, Liam Payne does not love me no way and i don’t love him, i used to think i did but not anymore not even a tiny bit. Then why does it feel like I’m trying to convince myself otherwise?.

The minute Zayn walked in the door my mind stopped thinking about Liam and only about Zayn, the man i love my boyfriend not Liam Zayn.

“Ni are you ok?” Zayn asked and sat down next to me “I know what you said in the car, but if you don’t want to, um you know we don’t have to, if you need time or something like that i’ll wait for you, i don’t want to-“ i cut him off by connecting his lips with mine.

“Its been to long Zayn, i need this, i want you Zayn all of you”.

 

Straddling Zayns waist i brought our lips back together, the minute his connected with mine i felt a fire blaze its way through my body like it was burning off of all the built up sexual frustration between Zayn and i, i felt hot and felt like i was wearing to many clothes, Zayn to for that matter.

My fingers crept down to the hem of Zayn’s shirt where they tugged on it giving Zayn an idea of what i wanted. The raven smirked into the kiss and withdrew his lips just long enough for him to take mine and his shirts off.

“Much better” mumbled and Zayn’s lips attacked my neck right on my pulse point sending shivers down my spine “Mmm Zayn” i hummed out and locked one of my hands in his hair while the other one was trailing up and down his body as if it was the first time i’d felt his smooth and warm olive skin.

Zayn’s expert hands traveled down my bare back no doubt leaving goosebumps in their wake until they came to the band of my boxers and jeans “Zayn, please” i begged.

“Please what?” he asked and nip my favourite spot on my neck.

“Ah, just please” he hummed in response and moved his hands to the button and zipper of my jeans.

“Ok my love” he said as he popped the button with two fingers “Sit up for a second, love” i nodded and lifted my hips so Zayn could pull my jeans and boxers off me.

I blushed at being exposed to Zayns wandering eyes but sighed in content when he muttered “So beautiful”, His hands went back to trailing slowly down my spine and stopped once they reached the cheeks of my bum.

“Lube babe” he whispered hotly in my ear.

“Fuck, table, bedside table just hurry Zayn, i need it” i heard him chuckle lightly and without moving he twisted his body so he could fish the little white bottle from the draw.

Coming back up, Zayn popped open the cap and slathered his fingers with the clear gel like liquid.

“Jeans, off” i mumbled and opened the button of his jeans.

“Up again babe” i nodded and lifted myself off his body so Zayn could snake his jeans and boxers off his legs and sat back down only to feel Zayn hard and standing tall cock against my lower back.

“Gonna be cold love, ok?” he asked and rubbed his index finger around my ring of muscles.

“Just do it Zayn, please” i could feel Zayn’s finger trail around the muscles and slowly the tip of his forefinger entered me.

I smiled and crashed my lips to Zayns and his finger finally pushed all the way in, i grunted into the kiss and Zayn being quite familiar with my body curled his finger slightly and rubbed it against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside me, i broke the kiss to let out a quite loud and embarrassing moan of his name.

“More Zayn, gimme more” i breathed out and threw my head back once he had two fingers massaging my prostate “Fuck, Zayn fuck” i moaned.

“You like that baby? you like me being able to push all your buttons?” he asked and added yet another finger.

“Yes! fuck yes Zayn!” i wrapped my arms around his neck and Zayns lips latched onto my left nipple increasing the pleasure speeding around my body.

As if i wasn’t already feeling to much Zayns other hand wrapped its self around my neglected and leaking cock “Fuck, fuck fuck Zayn” i moaned out.

“Ssh baby, you might wake up your Mum” Zayn said and continued to suck on my now swollen nipple.

“Don’t give a fuck” i replied and Zayn chuckled “Zayn, I’m ready” i said he nodded and removed his fingers and i instantly missed the contact and whined.

“Its ok, just a second ok baby” he said i smiled and nodded my head while Zayn put some lube on his cock.

Seconds later i could feel the head of his dick at my entrance “ready?” he asked i responded my crashing down to kiss his lips and Zayn pushed up making his dick enter me. I pulled back and hissed at the pain that came from the intrusion of Zayn cock.

“Are you ok?” he asked and left his dick half in half out i bit my lip hard and squeezed my eyes closed and nodded my head “Don’t worry, i’ll be gentle your doing so good sweetheart, so good for me” he cooed and placed little butterfly kisses on my nose, forehead, eyelids and lastly on my cheeks while he pushed further in.

It had been a while since Zayn has been in me and it seemed like my body had become unfamiliar to his size therefore every inch he pushed into my hole i would squeeze around him making it even more painful. 

“Baby, look at me” Zayn whispered i opened my eyes and looked down at his beautiful face “its going to be ok” he said and cupped one of my cheeks and rubbed his thumb under my eye, i must of had a tear there.

“You need to relax darling, otherwise it will hurt even more, but soon I’m going to make you feel so good babe ok?” i nodded and pulled his body closer to mine so his head was nuzzled into my chest and he continued to penetrate my body.

Once Zayn was buried to the hilt in me he stopped moving and gave me time to against and i could see it was killing him “Its o-ok b-babe, take your time” he said i nodded and place a little kiss on his lips before i started to squirm around trying to get comfortable. After a minute or so i was relax and completely stretched around him.

“Ok, you can move now” i said.

I wrapped my arms around Zayn’s neck tighter and his hands cupped my bum and he pulled me up so he could thrust in and out of me at a slow pace, the pain eventually numbed down and slowly it was getting better and then Zayn’s dick rubbed against my sweet spot “fuck” i moaned and looked down to see a smirk on his lips he knew what he had hit so he thrusted in that spot again.

“Zayn, fuck yes babe, right there” i moaned and rested my forehead on his shoulder while he kept hitting that spot.

“Feel good baby?” he asked and wrapped his arms even tighter around my slightly damp body.

“Arg, so good Zayn, you feel so good in me, harder” i said and Zayn complied and increased his thrust rate making my head spin in pleasure.

Without pulling out of me Zayn spun us around so i was now laying on my back and Zayn was hovering over my body supporting himself with his elbows “Love seeing you like this” he said and started to thrust again.

“L-like what ah fuck, Zayn” i moaned the last bit once he relocated the bundle of nerves.

“Seeing you crumble beneath me, seeing your gorgeous face all scrunched up in pleasure, hearing you call my name as i make you feel good, i love that only i get to see you like this” he whispered and attached his lips to my neck where he sucked and bit making a loverly little bruise that no doubt would be there for a few days.

“Mine” he hissed possessively in my ear and slammed extra hard making my back arch at the pleasure.

“All yours Z-Zayn, only yours” i breathed out and he hummed in agreement.

Around fifteen minutes later i could feel the heat in my stomach gaining and almost ready to explode “Z-Zayn, I’m cl-ose” i moaned and wrapped my arms around his body.

“Its ok baby, m-me to” he said and his thrusts became sloppier and uncoordinated.

“I-i can’t hold o-on Zayn”.

“Do it babe, come for me just let it all go” he hummed and i did. Without even touching my cock my orgasim rocked through my body and i held on tight to Zayn and yelled out his name unable to say anything else and my cum splurged over out bodies. Seconds later i felt a warmth spread in me and Zayn moaned out loud, i could feel his cum coating my walls like paint and he ever so gently pulled out of my now oversensitive hole.

Being gentle Zayn rolled us over so i could rest my body on top of his and a silence over took us while we were trying to control our breathing.

“That was” i took a deep breath “Amazing” i ended he chuckled before saying.

“You mean ama-zayn” i was a little embarrassed by the quite girly giggle that escaped my lips so i covered it up with a cough.

“Yup, it was ama-zayn” i agreed and rested my head on his chest only to feel a wetness on my cheek.

“Think we should clean up before we snuggle, i don’t want my Niall covered in his own cum now do i” Zayn said before reaching over and pulling my shirt off the floor and used it to clean his and my chests down.

“Much better, now come here you sexy little leprechaun” i smiled and snuggled back on his chest.

“Not little” i mumbled into his skin.

“You're shorter then me babe, therefore you're little” Zayn said back and wrapped his arms around my body that was probably crushing his but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Maybe you’re just to tall”.

“Don’t think so babe, you’re just small”.

“Maybe next time i’ll fuck you and show you who’s to small”.

“You love me in you to much”.

“Suppose, idiot”.

“Yeah, I’m your idiot”.

“That you are”.

“Hey Niall?”.

“What?”.

“I love you”.

“Love you to Zayn”.

After that i was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! so this chapter was written for the pure fact that this story will be ending soon and i really wanted just one last Niall/Zayn sexy time ;). There are two more chapters after this one and then its all over, I'm really going to miss this story and all you wonderfully amazing people who have commented and kudos' it, ok lets stop before i get emotional. The Liam/Niall kiss with be conflicted in the next chapter, so get keen - Brayden x


	22. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
> And it kills him inside  
> To know that I am happy with some other guy  
> I can see him dying.
> 
> Rihanna

A single beam of warm sunlight was penetrating my eyes lids which fluttered open to the harsh light, i groaned out and peeked over at the time.

“To early” i mumbled and rested my head back on Zayns bare chest. My thoughts went to Liam, fucking Liam, god what a twat. First he uses me for months no he objectifies me for months then he says he has feelings for me then he goes back to using me and now he thinks he loves me, that boy needs some serious therapy.

I love Zayn, i know that much but when Liam told me that he loves me this feeling this warmth ran through my body like a tsunami and it scared me, it scared me because it felt good when he had told me. Does that mean i still have feelings for Liam? sure last night when he came onto me it scared the hell out of me but still maybe he did love me?.

My unnerving thoughts were silenced when i felt Zayn move from under me.

“Niall? you awake?” Zayn whispered.

“Yeah” i mumbled out and moved my head so i could look up at the man i love, not Liam Zayn, the raven smiled and pecked my cheek.

“How are you feeling? are you ok?” he asked, god he was so sweet.

“A little sore, but it was worth it” i said and smiled.

“Not surprised, it’s been awhile” Zayn said and placed his hand on my left bum cheek where he then massaged the flesh, i hummed in delight and relaxed against Zayn's warm body.

“Bloody hell i love you” i said Zayn chuckled.

“I love you two” i knew i had to tell him i just knew it.

“Zayn, i have to tell you something” i said and moved a bit so i was laying on my tummy and supporting my self on my elbows.

“I don’t really know how to tell you so I’m just going to say it” his hand stopped.

“Ok” he said looking slightly nervous.

“Last night, when i told you Liam was being a twat he kinda well don’t freak but, he kissed me” i could see that Zayn froze and then something flashed in his eyes, it took me a bit to figure out the emotion, it was rage.

“Did you kiss him back?” Zayn asked, his voice was stern.

“No! no way Zayn, Liam sorta forced himself on me” thats what did it.

Zayn got up and found a pair of boxer’s to put on and his black jeans and black v neck.

“What are you doing?” i asked in a small wobbly voice.

“I’m going to show that fucker what happens when he kisses ‘my’ boyfriend” Zayn hissed and grabbed his leather coat.

“Zayn” i said as i got up and put my boxer’s back on “You cant go over to Liams” i said.

“And why the hell not!” Zayn snapped i sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to get hurt” i said.

“I’m not a kid Niall, i can take care of myself” Zayn said i leaned up and pecked his lips.

“Please, just don’t for me” i said Zayn looked conflicted but then sighed.

“fine”.

 

Saturday and Sunday were spent mostly in bed with me snuggled up to Zayn while we watched movies. I hadn’t talk to Liam since the kiss therefore i was nervous and worried about school on Monday. 

Waking up i quickly got to the shower before Greg had a chance to use the hot water like he always did. After shampoo and conditioning i washed the studs from my hair and got out, cold air hit my slightly red skin making me shiver. I brushed my teeth and wrapped my towel around my waist and walked into my room.

Opening my wardrobe i puled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white tank top with the irish flag on it, i slipped on some socks and my white converses before going down stairs.

“So, how’s Zayn?” Ma asked once i had sat down.

“he's fine, why?” i asked and bit into my toast.

“Just wanted to know thats all” she said and sat down next to me “Now, i know you’re a teenager, but high school is nearly over darling and you still haven’t picked out a Uni that you want to go to” she said i sighed.

It was true i had no idea where i wanted to go for Uni heck i didn’t even know what i wanted to study, i know i want to go to a Uni near Zayn’s maybe even the one his going to but we haven’t exactly talked about it.

“I don’t know Ma, i haven’t decided yet” she sighed.

“Well you had better start exploring your options, like i said schools nearly finished” i finished my toast and grabbed my school bag.

“Well, i’ve still got two months to think ‘bout it, anyways I’m off to school” she nodded her head and i muttered a ‘bye’ as i left the house.

 

Zayn was waiting for me outside of school like usual, he always wants to make sure that i was safe from Louis or anyone else that bullied me. Though, ever since i took Louis down last week no one seemed to say anything about me, i haven’t heard a rumour for days and in my mind i was hoping that maybe i was free.

“Hey baby” Zayn cooed and cupped both my cheeks to place a sweet kiss to my lips.

“Hi there” i mumbled against his lips.

“I missed you” Zayn said i giggled and Zayn wrapped his arms around my waist.

“You saw me a day ago” i pointed out Zayn shrugged his shoulders.

“I missed waking up next to you, you look so adorable in the morning babe” i smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Well if its any consolation i missed you too”.

 

“Guys!” usually that voice would make me freeze in fear but now i felt nothing but joy, i turned around and smiled at Harry who was jogging over to us with papers falling out of his duffle bag.

“Drop something?” Zayn asked amusement in his tone of voice.

“Oh shit” Harry said and picked up the falling white sheets.

“So, how are you Harry?” i asked once we began walking towards the school gates.

“Barley keeping it together” Harry said and smiled at us.

“You're good at hiding your emotions” Zayn commented.

“I know, i’ve been practising on how to smile all day Sunday” Harry admitted i sighed sadly and patted the curly haired lads back.

“It’ll be ok Harry” Harry nodded his head and his curly hair fell over his face i laughed at how ridiculous he looked, Harry pouted and pushed his locks back over his head.

 

Entering the school i reached out and laced my fingers with Zayns.

“This is nice” i said and looked around trying to find Eleanor.

“What is?” Harry asked.

“Well you know, months ago my worst fear was walking through these halls afraid of who was going to hit me first and now look, I’m holding hands with a guy who used to tease me for being gay and talking to a lad who always went out of his way to trip me in the lunch room” Harry gazed at me with sad eyes and Zayn placed a kiss on my temple.

“I love you” Zayn said and kissed my cheek “And I’m so sorry” he then added and kissed the tip of my nose “How could i ever hurt something so beautiful” the raven finished with a kiss to my lips.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to Niall” Harry said i smiled at him.

“Its just crazy how things work out”.

 

We had just gotten to my locker when Eleanor came bursting down the hall yelling my name.

“Ellie keep calm whats up?” i asked Eleanor was bent over and clutching her knees trying to catch her breath.

“Where’s the fire El?” Harry asked.

“Niall! Zayn! main hall!” she got out in between breathes, Zayn glanced over at me with confusion spread over his face. I shrugged and walked off to the hall.

Walking with Zayn, Eleanor and Harry we walked into the main hall to see almost fifty students whispering to them selves though once we walked in all the whispers stopped and they turned to look at us.

“Whats goi-“ i cut my self off and gasped, right there on the electronic white board was a blown up high definition picture of Liam and i from Friday night. In the picture Liam had be up against the wall and his lips were pressed to mine, Zayn’s hand that was holding mine tightened so much that i silently winced.

“Liam” Zayns tone of voice was murderous and dark.

My heart beat was racing and i looked over to see Perrie Edwards standing next to the screen with a huge smirk on her lips.

“Zayn i-“ before i could continue Zayn glared down at me i gulped and his face softened.

“Niall” he started and sighed “Its ok” i let out a breath of relief and looked over at the picture again, it was quite obvious that the kiss was force because my eyes were blown open in shock and the muscles in my forearms were flexed from where i was trying to push him off of me.

“Niall” a small voice whispered from behind me.

Turning around i was met with a guilty looking Liam, his eyes were pleading and if i was mistaking there were darkish bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in a while.

“Liam” i sighed out and like a flash of light Zayn spun around.

“You” Zayn hissed and glared at Liam and launched for the tired looking boy. Zayn tackled Liam to the ground and grabbed his collar.

“Zayn!” i shouted and looked around to see everyone had formed a circle around the lads.

“What the fuck were you thinking!” Zayn yelled and landed his fist right into Liams cheek bone, Liam used his legs to kick Zayn off and grab the stunned raven by the hair and threw a punch to his stomach making Zayn double over.

“Liam! leave him alone for christ sakes!” i exclaimed and stood facing Zayn who had his hand clutching his stomach.

“You ok?” i asked softly and cupped his cheek.

“Yeah” he grumbled out.

“Good” i said and turned to Liam “We need to talk” i said to him, Liam nodded his head.

“I don’t want you going with him” Zayn quickly said before i could walk out with Liam, smiling up at my boyfriend i placed a little kiss to his lips.

“It’s ok Zaynie, I’m just going to talk to him ok?” Zayn hesitated for a few seconds before sighing and nodding his head.

 

Liam led me through the corridors of the school and out side to behind the gym.

“I guess this is where it all started” Liam said and leaned up against the tin wall of the gym.

“Yeah, i guess” i said and kicked my shoe against the ash-felt “Did you mean it or was it a spare of the moment kind of thing?” i asked him and looked up into his sweet brown eyes.

Liam walked forward and hesitated before gripping my hands in his larger ones, Liams hands were soft and warm and weirdly my hands seem to fit into his perfectly.

“I love you Niall, i meant it the other night. I’m in love with you Niall Horan, i know i shouldn’t i know i treated you wrong but I’m telling you now that i love you” Liam confession had my heart melting and my tummy exploding with butterflies.

“Why?, why did it take you so long to tell me Liam? i was in love with you nearly the whole time when we were ‘together’ and you hurt me Liam you hurt me bad thats why i went to Zayn because he makes me feel wanted and loved” i sighed before continuing the look of sadness in Liams eyes was killing me.

“Its to late Liam, I’m happy with Zayn. I love him and he loves me” Liam shook his head and pulled me closer to him.

“Just let me kiss you. Let me kiss you and after if you tell me its to late, i’ll back off” i was about to say ‘no’ but Liam placed his lips on mine.

At first i didn’t kiss back i was to scared, to scared that i might actually like it but once i felt Liams lips move against mine i couldn’t help myself but kiss him back.

One of Liams hands trailed up to the back of my head where he softly gripped my blonde hair and his other hand went to the small of my back, both of my arms wrapped around his neck and i moaned when Liams tounge poked at my bottom lip asking for entrance, without thinking i opened up to accommodate the warm muscle. Liam’s soft grip tightened a little once his tounge grazed mine before the wet muscles started to dance with each other.

I grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pushed the material off his strong shoulders, his white button up shirt clung to his muscles perfectly.

The kiss wasn't needy or heated it was just passionate it was a kiss you would share with a loved one if they were leaving for a long period of time, it was simply magical though i was brought out of my trance by the sound of footsteps from behind us. Jolting away i turned to see Zayn standing there, his bottom lip was quivering and a single tear ran down his slightly red cheek.

“Fuck” i muttered “Zayn” i said but he was shaking his head, another tear fell “Zayn please” i begged, he turned around and ran off.

“Niall” Liam said quietly from behind me.

“Go” i whispered, my voice was quivering, along with my body. 

“Nialler” he begged, i turned and pointed at him.

“You got your kiss, now fuck off” i didn’t yell, in fact my voice was weak, but Liam walked off quietly.

I gasped and fell down to the ground, my back leaning against the gym walls “Fuck” i said again before a few tears fell from my eyes. I closed them but they quickly opened when i heard a beeping sound.

I looked at Liams blazer and realised that his mobile must be in there. Sighing to myself i realised that i would have to ran after Liam to give his mobile to him, and his blazer. 

I grabbed the brown material and put my hand in the right pocket to find Liams phone. I wasn’t bother by it at first but the name Perrie Edwards caught my attention.

Perrie - Just seen Zayn running to his car, poor lad was balling his eyes out. You’re lucky i managed to take that pic from the party, congrats Li, your plan worked. Btw you owe me for that roofie.

I let out a sob and screwed my eyes closed, a few more cries escaped me. All this time, him and Perrie, wait roofie?

I knew i was probably breaking a few laws for doing this but i was curious, was Liam doing drugs now? 

Liam - What roofie? 

I hit send and waited anxiously for a reply, it came not two minutes later.

Perrie - yeah mate, the one i drugged Zayn with remember? how else do you think i was going to get him to sleep with me.

My heart didn’t break, it shattered. They drugged him, who the fuck did these people think they were! i can’t fucking believe them.

I let out a scream of frustration, Liams phone went off again.

Perrie - wait, who is this?

I didn’t reply, in stead i threw Liams iPhone against the asphalt and slammed my foot through the screen, if he wanted to play dirty, then game on. 

I pulled out my own mobile and smirked to myself “Time for revenge” i said to myself and hit Zayns number.

After a few rings he answered in a shallow voice that broke me a little more “Niall?”.

“We need to talk”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! wow its been way too long and this chapter has been overdue for way too long! anyway my lovely readers this is the second last chapter of this story, i really hope you guys have enjoyed this ride. So bang really, so much exploded in this chapter but i think the main thing is finally Niall has found out! how are your feelings about Ziall and Niam now? what do you think Nialls revenge is going to be? do you think Niall and Zayn will stay together? love you all! - Brayden x


	23. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trouble  
> Yeah trouble now  
> I'm trouble ya'll  
> I disturb my town  
> I'm trouble  
> Yeah trouble now  
> I'm trouble ya'll  
> I got trouble in my town
> 
> P!nk

5 years later 

 

The sun glares into my eyes as i step out onto the side walk. My driver, Daniel, closes the door after me “Just wait here for me” i say to him.

“Of course, sir” he replies before jumping back into the front drivers seat of the town car. My eyes shoot up at the tall grey building standing in front of me, everything had been leading up to this moment, a smirk found itself on my lips.

Once inside i walked over to the admissions desk, an elderly man with grey balding hair wearing an uncomfortable looking suit looks up at me from his computer.

“Hello there, welcomes to the bank of England, do you have an appointment?” he asks formally.

I smile before replying “Yes i do, i’ve got an appointment with Natalie” i reply just as formally.

“Ah yes, she’s been expecting you. Holly? please escort this young man to Natalie’s office” he says and waves over a young woman who could possibly be the same age as me.

She comes over and pushes some of her auburn hair that has fallen out of her pony tail away “Of course, right this way sir” she says.

 

I gave three knocks on the stain washed glass door that had Natalie Howell written on it and seconds later i am met with my financial organiser.

She’s wearing a dark grey suit and her honey blonde hair is in a complicated up-do. She smiles kindly at me, i know its fake. 

“Afternoon Mr Payne” she says as she holds out her hand, i take it in mine and give her a strong handshake.

“Please Natalie, I’m not an old man yet. Call me Niall” i reply as i move into her office. Its just a typical office with a desk and a chair behind it, two chairs are placed into front and i take the chair on the left.

“How is your husband?” she asks kindly and with to much purpose. It’s no secret that she’s completely in love with Liam, i wouldn’t be surprised if he’s shagged her to be honest, not that i care.

“He’s great, gets home late most days, with practice an all” i reply and admire a picture on her desk of her and a man that I’m guessing is her own husband.

“Well he is the best midfielder for Manchester united, he’d even give David Beckham a run for his money in his heyday” she gushed as if she was talking about her own husband.

“Quite possibly, but i didn’t come here to discuss my husbands football career Natalie” i said with no heat, really i just wanted to get this over with.

She blushed slightly “Right of course, what is it i can do for you today Niall?” she asked.

“Im here to make a bank account transfer” i said before pulling out papers that had information on my new bank account which was with an American bank that i basically begged Harry to set up for me.

“Ok how much would you like to transfer?” she asked while typing something into her computer.

“All of it” i replied, her typing stopped and she look up at me with wide eyes.

“I-im sorry?” she asked in disbelief.

“I need all of mine and my husbands money transferred to this account” i said evenly before handing over the papers.

She looked down at the papers and looked at me with hesitation “Are you in trouble Niall? is this ransom money or something?” she asked warily, i laughed at her.

“Of course not Natalie, we’re moving to America in a few months so we thought it’d be easier to transfer our money into an American bank” i easily lied, she brought it.

“Very well, please sign here and here. Since its a joint account you’re husband won’t need to sign it” she said and handed me some forms, i signed it easily. Like taking candy from a baby.

 

Once i was in the front door of our house, well more like manor, i shrugged off my wooly coat and mens Prada business shoes before walking into the main living room.

The projector screen was turned off signally that Liam hadn’t been home yet so i sat on one of the two dark brown velvet couches in the room and pulled my black berry from the pocket of my grey chinos.

-Harry Styles- sent 4:10 p.m.

Bank shit’s done, we’ll be at the airport tonight, i think our plane leaves at 3am but not sure, i’ll text you with my new number once we’re in America.

I hit sent and pulled out the remote to turn the projector screen on to see if anything interesting was on television. I settled on a documentary about monkeys before Harry had replied.

-Harry Styles- received 4:25 p.m 

You do know that its early morning here right now, yeah? you also woke up Jason and he was up all night working at the museum, so once you get to LA not only do you have to apologise to me, but him as well. Anyway i’ll pick you up from the airport when you text me, have a fun flight! love ya! 

I smiled at the text while thinking that Harry and his fiancee are probably pouting at Harry’s mobile right now. 

 

At six I found myself in our way-to-big-for-two kitchen stirring a pot of home made hearty Irish stew. I'd just added the Guinness when I heard the front door open and close. I took a couple of calming breaths and paltered a giant fake smile on my face.

“Nialler?” Liams deep voice called out, I ignored the pet name.

“In the kitchen” was my reply and moments later two strong arms found their way around my waist.

“Mmm, smells good” Liam hummed in my ear before dropping a delicate kiss to my neck, i didn’t shiver at his touch “It stew doesn’t smell that bad either” he added, i turned around in his arms to face him.

My nose instantly picked up on a sweet perfume smell coming from his clothes, I kept smiling though and pretend I couldn’t smell the perfume that was becoming a familiar scent to me.

“Hi baby, how was training?” I asked knowing that Liam’s coach had sent a text message to Liam last night saying that training had been cancelled, i smirked when i thought of Liams coach, he was fucked.

“Rough as usual, coach really wants us to win big next year so he’s pushing us harder then ever” the lie left Liams lips and I was once again surprised at how talented of a lier Liam was.

Throughout our how three ears of marriage Liam had been seeing four different girls and two blokes, each time he would come home smelling of them and really i should be revolted that the man who ‘apparently' loved me was shagging other people, but rely i couldn’t give two fucks.

“Well i might just have to give you a massage later then” i said and faked a laugh before turing towards the stew and putting the lid on it to cover it “Dinner will be ready shorty” i said.

“Ok, i’ll go take a shower then” Liam replied before leaving.

“Why? the smell of her perfume will still be there” i replied to myself and snorted, he was going to get what he deserved.

 

Dinner was a small affair, mostly Liam talking about a new cologne his management team were planing on bringing out in summer, i just kept smiling and nodding my head at him, it seemed to be enough.

Later in the evening Liam was sitting on the floor in-between my legs in the living room. He’s shirt was flung over an armchair and i was massaging a vanilla smelling oil into his strong shoulders.

“Fuck babe” he moaned out as i got another knot out of his shoulder “You’re so good with your hands” he added and moaned again when i pressed down harder.

“Five years of being together and you’ve only realised this now? i feel like i should be offended” i joked, it earned a laugh from him.

While pressing my slippery fingertips into his skin i looked around the living room at the pictures that decorated the mantel piece and the walls, so many memories of our ‘Relationship’ were here and yet i couldn’t find one where i was completely happy.

Our trip to Japan, our trip to Ireland heck even last year when we went to Australia. I couldn’t even enjoy myself when we went to Rome, i had ended up touring the city alone because Liam had an ‘urgent’ phone meeting with his team, later that night while Liam was sleeping peacefully in our five star hotel i found a piece of paper in his jeans pocket with words written on it saying ‘Call me when your in Rome again’.

“You ok, love?” Liam asked, he’s head was leaning backwards so his brown eyes were looking up at me, i couldn’t help but picture another pair of brown eyes.

“Yeah why?” i asked.

“Well i just put ‘Avengers’ on and you always complain about us watching it hundred times over?” he said with a little smile.

“Oh, no I’m good, just thinking thats all” i replied and went back to massaging his shoulders and neck, he hummed gratefully and turned his attention back to the projector screen.

“Thinking about what?” he asked and sighed heavenly.

“Us” i replied truthfully.

“Yeah? what about us” he asked with a soft and kind voiced, i knew it was fake.

“Just everything” was my reply.

“I love you Niall, you know that right?” Liam said nervously and looked back up at me again, a slight pain shot through me at the look he was giving me but i ignored it.

“I know, i love you too” i lied and bent down to place a chaste kiss to his lips, it felt wrong.

 

Dear Liam, 

I honestly don’t know where to begin. Should i start with how trapped i have felt for these past five years? should i say whats really been going on in my mind?.

I can’t really believe this all started that day you took me to your bedroom when we were just teenagers and basically raped me, what fun times. 

I always thought that it’d be us against the world you know? Liam&Niall doing everything and being completely in love with each other that all our friends would tease us, apparently i was wrong.

Do you know how many nights i’ve spent sitting up late at night thinking ‘I wonder who Liams with right now? i wonder if its a woman or a man this time?’ and you really would think that id be disgusted, but that would make me a hypocrite.

Once upon a time you said to me that you’re life would be better if i wasn’t in it at all, so this is it Liam, this is when i leave.

At first it all started with you treating me like an object. And once i finally got the balls to leave you, you ruined any chance i’d get with anybody else.

I know that back in high school you and Perrie Edwards tried everything in your power to break Zayn and i up and in your twisted mind i guess you thought you’d win, well you didn’t.

For a long time, years even, i always looked at you and thought ‘He’s trouble, do not trust him’ but as it turns out you were right Liam. In that bowling ally six years ago you said i was the one who was trouble, you were right.

On the day of our wedding i remember crying in the toilets before i walked out to meet you, i was crying so hard that i threw up, thats how much i hated the idea of becoming your husband. But do you know who was there patting me on the back? Zayn. He told me that it was alright and that it was only temporary, and you know what, i think i’ve done a brilliant job keeping up appearances since that day.

Im leaving with Zayn Liam, we’re going away where you won’t find us and spending every fucking pound that you’ve ever earned your whole career you miserable son of a bitch. Oh and by morning your coach will find photographic evidence of you shagging his wife, i hope you get kicked off the team.

This is goodbye Liam, i hope to never see your face ever again.

Niall

 

I smiled before folding the letter up and placing it in the envelope. I wrote ‘Liam’ on the envelope and walked up stairs to our master bedroom. 

Liam was tangled up in the red satin sheets while lightly snoring. I placed the envelope on my bedside table before pulling my packed suitcase from under our king sized bed, all packed and ready to go.

With my suit case waiting for me at the door to our bedroom, i walked over to Liams side of the bed and knelled down so my face was levelling to his.

“I hope you loose your career Liam, i really do. I hope you end up being sad for the rest of your pathetic life and just know, I’m free from you, and I’m finally happy” i placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and left the room.

Before leaving the house i picked up a much larger envelope that had been sitting on the desk that i was at while writing Liams letter.

With the envelope in one hand and my suit case in the other, i took one last look at the manor before closing and locking the door.

 

Out side i pulled my jacket closer to my body and waited five minutes before a black old mustang came to a stop in front of me. The drivers door opened and closed before a figure in the night approached me.

Once his familiar cologne hit my nose a real smile formed on my lips, the first real one for today. 

“Niall” he sighed out and i shivered at his voice.

“Hello my love” i replied before falling into his arms. Zayns arms latched around my waist and his lips landed on mine.

I gasped before gripping onto the hair at the back of his head and returning the kiss that was full of passion and love.

“We have to go” i said after i’d pulled away “We’ve got to make a stop at Louis and Els before we go” i said and he nodded his head before dipping down and kissing me again.

 

I knocked on the wooden door that literally flew open two seconds later to reveal a grinning Eleanor “Please tell me you weren’t waiting all night behind that door right?” i asked and chuckled a little.

“She was” can a voice behind her, Eleanor rolled her eyes before letting Zayn and I in. The warmth of their house began to warm up my skin and i sighed at the feeling.

Louis walked into the hallway that connected their house to the front door “Lads” he said with a little smile.

“Hey Lou” i replied and suddenly i had an armful of Eleanor, i heard her sniffle in the crook of my neck.

“Oh no not again” Louis sighed out as he gave Zayn one of their ‘manly’ hugs “She’s been crying all day” he sighed but with a fond smile.

“I can’t help it. Im so happy and sad all at one, you’re leaving me Niall!” she sobbed out, i smiled at the girl and pulled her out at arms length.

“This is good El though yeah? and besides once we’ve got a steady place to live you know we’ll tell you and Lou the address. You guy can come and visit us as much as you want” i tried to reason with her.

“Exactly” Louis said and took his wife into his arms “Plus i reckon Haz would love to see us as well, I’m sure he’s completely lost in America without us” Louis said and chuckled lightly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I’m such a mess. Plus we could even move over there at some point right baby?” she asked Louis with her lip pouted, a look i knew Louis couldn’t refuse.

“Of course, love. What ever you want” he said and placed a kiss to her bottom lip.

“Exactly. And when you two do come over we’ll have beers and wine while we talk abut all the crap we’ve been through these past years” i said and the three smiled.

“Yeah, like how Harry was head over heels in love with you” Zayn pointed out and snorted.

“Please don’t remind me. I sometimes i have dreams about him in tears telling me that, i can still see the look on his face when i said that if i was gay i’d be with him in a second” Louis sighed out.

“And now you’re stuck with me, and Harry obviously got over it, he’s weddings in like eight months after all” El added, though Zayn, Eleanor and i knew all the heartache Harry had gone through before he shipped off to America to mend his broken heart.

I showed the envelope to Louis that was in my hand “Here’s all the evidence about Liam and his coaches wife Mary” i said and handed him the white envelope “Reckon you could put it into his letter box tonight?” i asked.

Louis smiled “Im a journalist Niall, the night is practically my ally” he replied and sat the envelope on their marble kitchen bench.

“Well i guess we’ll be heading off then, our flight leaves in a couple of hours” i said and once again Eleanor launched herself at me.

“You be safe over there Ni, America is a place full of crime. Don’t get into any mess with like drug lords and stuff” she said, i laughed.

“Sure El, we’ll stay away from the drugs” i said completely amused, truth be told i was holding back tears of my own.

Once Eleanor pulled away Louis came up and gave me a tight hug “Even though we didn’t exactly start off on the right foot, you’re my best friend Niall. I’m gonna miss you like hell” Louis voice choked out, i patted his back.

“Its alright Lou, and you’re mine too. Have fun doing girly things with all of Eleanors friends from now on” i said and dodged the playful shove he sent me with a smile.

“Fucker” he mumbled before pulling Zayn into another hug “You take care of him” I head Louis mumble into Zayns shoulder.

“I always will” he replied and pulled away. Before anymore tears could be spilled Zayn and I left the house with high hopes for the future.

 

“Passengers for flight 7023 from London to LA your plane is now ready to board” a ladies voice said over the speakers in the waiting area of the airport.

I smiled slightly and gazed up at Zayn who was holding my hand and sitting next to me. Zayn looked down at me and smiled back.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready to finally start our lives, s’been awhile” i said, he laughed.

“Alright then, lets go” we both got up and as we walked past a bin we both put our mobiles in it and stood in queue with our tickets.

Zayn grabbed my hand and i squeezed he’s tightly “No matter what happens or what we go through, just remember Niall that i love you so much” he said.

“You sound like this is the ending?” i said looking up at him, he smirked.

“This isn’t the ending, baby. This is just the beginning”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say a massively huge thank you to everyone that has either read, left a comment or kudos on this story. Its been 7 months since i started this story and i honestly thought no one would like it or even read it. It so hard for me to let these characters go because i feel really emotionally connected to them. I hope that everyone is happy with the ending and I'm so sorry for all the Niam shippers that have been reading this but this is how i've wanted to end it for months. 
> 
> If you enjoy my writing I'm just letting you know that my new story either 'You shoot me down, but i wont fall' or 'All eyes on my, in the centre of the ring' will start next week, I'm still not too sure which story i will put up first so look out for them.
> 
> Again just a massive thank you for this amazing journey you guys have given me! thank you! - Brayden xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please Kudo's and Comment if you enjoyed this chapter - Brayden


End file.
